Immortal
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Shinto Goddess of Hope, Kushina, changed the fate of her beloved Son so he would have a better life. That however is against the rules & both are punished. Naruto is punished w/ immortality yet is stuck on the mortal world, never to live in the heavens w/ other gods. Join him on his journey of immortality as he kills demons, fights kingdoms, sexes beautiful women, & defy the gods!
1. A Mothers Love

"_**A mother's love for their child is supposed to be stronger than just about anything…**_"_-Kushina_

**Chapter I**

"So tell me, what brings the beautiful goddess of Shinto to my home?"

This question was spoken by a man of middle aged. He had grey neck length hair, a full goatee, amused jade green eyes and wore black silk robes. This man was Veras, a renown prophecy keeper of the gods. Whether it be Egyption, Greek, Shinto or Norse…He handled all prophecies before giving them to his Oracles to relay.

At the moment he was gazing at a beautiful woman, was a goddess. She didn't stand very tall, yet she stood with an aura of confidence and strength…yet her violet eyes gave away her worry. Her silk vibrant red hair cascaded down her back, as she covered her wonderful body with beautiful dark green robes with gold trims. However, Veras' eyes were now positioned onto the object held protectively, lovingly and close in her arms, directly to her heart. It was wrapped in dark green cloth and he could feel…life, coming from the bundle.

"Veras…I need your help," the goddess stated her voice quiet and somewhat saddened. Veras frowned as his jaw clenched and he looked towards her.

"Kushina…that is not…"

She cut him off with a nod, "It is…" she stated before a smile came upon her lips, gazing down at the bundle. "And I love him…my little Naruto-chan," she cooed kissing his forehead as he slept. "I know what you are going to say…I committed a crime that will not be overlooked," she shook her head.

"And what is that old friend?" Veras wondered as he sat in his chair, gazing at the goddess who released a breath. He could see she held him tighter, as if he would disappear appear if she didn't.

"I…I took him from his fate…his destiny," she muttered and Veras clenched his jaw. "I shouldn't have…but I couldn't help it. He's my first child Veras…I did not want to see him in so much pain in grief for most of his life…wondering if his parents ever loved him…I could not!" she growled and Veras released a sigh.

"Kushina…it does not matter if he is your only child…it is forbidden to interfere in a hero's journey!" he told her with a stern look and she frowned. "For this he will be punished…as well as you,"

"I don't care if Kami punishes me! He nor anyone else matters to me, only my son," Kushina stated with an equal stern glare. "Please Veras, help me…I've never asked you for anything, ever! Apollo, Loki, even Susanoo have come for help, hounding you with requests…yet I've been by your side only asking for your friendship…please," Veras sighed as he gazed at the beautiful woman, after a few minutes of silence and Kushina glancing back from her child to the master of Prophecy, Veras spoke, slowly nodding his head.

"Alright…I will help you and your son. However, as I said, for your insolence you will both be punished. Lucky for you I can foretell your son's punishment, bring the boy here," he gestured and Kushina grinned as she walked over to him and revealed the baby to him.

Veras gazed at the newborn to see he was quite a beautiful baby. Slightly tan skin, blond tuft of hair, and three whisker marks on his cheeks which caused Veras to look up to Kushina curiously with a raised brow, she simply gave a sheepish chuckle. "I think they make him look cute, not to mention it's Inari-chan's blessing," she informed and Veras nodded his head in understanding. Inari liked to brand those she blessed with whisker like marks…which weren't many.

Raising his hand, Veras placed his finger on the baby's temple, making the little on squirm slightly before relaxing. Veras closed his eyes, when he opened them, Kushina could see that his green orbs had become completely white.

"Naruto…his punishment will set his fate. He will be granted Immortality, yet will never be able to step foot into the domain of the gods. Decades, centuries of battle, adventure and glory," Veras began and Kushina nodded her head with a smile. "However…all the glory will not be told under his name…but of another, his name replaced throughout history…so he will never be remembered to the world,"

Kushina gave a sad frown as she gazed at her sleeping son. "He will experience loss, grief, and loneliness for a time. However, his strength will be magnificent…and the time will come where he will face a great threat that even the Gods fear…and the name Naruto will still not be remembered by the world," Veras closed his eyes and removed his finger.

When he opened them, they had returned to normal, yet they held sadness as he gazed at Kushina. The woman looked deep in thought as she gazed at her son. "It's still not too late to take him back, I'm sure if…"

"No," Kushina cut him off once again, shaking her head. "I am not changing my mind, if my Naruto-chan is forced to live forever to be alone, then I will prevent that from happening too! I will stay by his side, so he will never be alone. Nothing will stop me from protecting and loving my son, no god or mortal," Kushina declared adamantly.

Veras gazed at her with a frown and shook his head. "You are so bull-headed Kushina," Veras grumbled and she rolled her eyes. "But, at least you are bull-headed for the right reasons…that is one thing I can not say about any of the others…I wish you and your son luck Kushina," Veras bowed his head but was surprised when he received a hug from the woman.

"Thank you Veras…I really appreciate it," She whispered and he released a sigh before chuckling and returning the hug.

"Think nothing of it child. You should just be happy my sister is swamped at the moment, Fate is really pondering if she chose the right job or not," he chuckled before he gave a gentle kiss to Naruto's head. "Out of all the immortal and mortal children in this insane world…this little one is the only one to have my blessing, I hope you use it well, Naruto," he smiled before kissing Kushina's forehead. "And you take care of him and yourself girly, you here?"

"Yadda yadda ttebane," Kushina grumbled before turning around, a smile on her face as she left Veras. The man gave a chuckle before he ran a hand through his hair.

"That boy is going to be just as troublesome as his mother…the gods won't be too happy about it," he muttered to himself. With another sigh he sat back down and closed his eyes.

"Oh well, at least he will give me some entertainment…"

* * *

><p>"Gah!"<p>

"Everything is going to be fine, Naru-chan, Kaa-chan promises," Kushina cooed at her child as she sat in the back of a row boat. The driver was a cloaked figure, though she knew that it was a skeleton underneath the cloak.

Kushina was currently travelling to the river styx which wouldn't be that far from where she was at the moment. Right now she was playing with Naruto who was happy to see her, as a smile never left his face making her smile brightly at him.

After leaving Veras, Kushina had decided to make a few trips. These trips, were visiting other gods. The reason being was she was trying to have certain gods bless her son so he would have a better mortal yet immortal life than what Veras had described. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but it did not matter to her. Like she told Veras, her son was the only thing that mattered.

So, she had visited a list of gods that she was good friends with and wouldn't mind blessing her baby. Yes in a sense she was tricking them as she did not tell them his origins, and she felt as if she didn't need too.

Among this list she had visited was Aphrodite who had immediately taken a liking to her son, so much it made Kushina a little bit angry but she fought it down as the woman cooed and played with her son who seemed quite smitten with her as well. In fact, Aphrodite was so in love with Naruto, Kushina didn't even have to ask for him to be blessed.

The goddess had blessed him to be extremely handsome that most if not all women would fall to his feet, he would have an amazing sex life, and a powerful undying love was going to come his way. While those were the things Kushina wanted for her son, she really didn't expect Aphrodite to just give them to him without hesitation. But who was she to complain? Once Aphrodite had said she would keep a watchful eye on him, Kushina left…not sure how she felt about that statement.

The next god she went too was her good friend Athena. While Athena wasn't as seemingly obsessed over her son like Aphrodite, the woman did take a strong liking to him. She had blessed him simply after a few minutes of holding him and interacting with him. She blessed him with great intelligence, bravery, a sense of justice and warfare.

And just as Kushina was going to move on to her list, she accidentally ran into Ares who was visiting his sister to see if she was up for a spar. His usual battle lusting eyes landed on her son, and he began to cry…loudly. While it made both Kushina and Athena comfort the boy, Ares grinned. He claimed that was the strong cry of a warrior, then he blessed her son…she didn't know what with, but he did. While she didn't exactly like it, Kushina accepted it and went on with her business, quieting her son as she went on.

She then visited the Shinto gods such as Hachiman, and Omoikane both who simply doubled blessed her son, as they were the Shinto version of Ares and Athena respectively. However there were three gods who she needed to speak too that was of Shinto that she knew she could trust. Those three were Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukoyomi.

Lucky for her, the triplets were having a peaceful lunch and welcomed her with love. Once she explained to them what was going on they had scolded her, telling her basically what Veras had told her. However, once they paid attention to her son, they were taken back a bit. Apparently they knew something she didn't, and had no problem blessing him. She was thankful that not only had they blessed him, but he was under their protection, so all the blessings he had gathered could not be taken away by any means, not even their own blessings, as they swore upon the river styx.

When she asked why, they told her that he was fated to complete a task that no other could ever dream to complete. It was Amaterasu who told her that she did not prevent her son's original destiny…she just delayed what he was born to do. Neither immortal told her what this task was, but did explain that he was safe.

Amaterasu blessed him with protection under the sun and that his will of fire burned strong for a long time. Susanoo blessed him that he would always survive a storm, and would never die at sea. Tsukoyomi blessed him with strength under the moon, as that was when Naruto's strength would reach it's peek.

Once she bowed and thanked the gods, she had left to find one more God. And that God, was the greek god of dreams and sleep…Morpheus. It was a challenge to have Morpheus bless her son, but he did, however it wasn't quite what she wanted. Morpheus blessed Naruto with good happy dreams, however he would have a terrifying nightmare as a vision whenever something important was going to happen. But Kushina had Moprheus promise under the styx to put Naruto to sleep when he wasn't needed so that time would pass without him tormented by it.

Once she had left the sleepy god, she had entered the underworld to visit the river styx. There was one last thing she had to do before she had to say goodbye to her son. And that was dip him into the river styx.

"Stop," Kushina ordered softly and the boat came to a halt. Standing up, she unwrapped her son from the robes and set it to the side, holding him in her hands completely naked. With a smile she gazed at him as he gazed up at her, curious.

"Oh, how could I forget?" she muttered. "I went to all of these people today, and I completely forgot to give you my blessing Naruto-chan," she chuckled and leaned down, pressing her lips to his forehead. "I bless you Naruto-chan…to have ambition and a never ending determination…and last but not least," she opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Hope,"

Carefully, she began to lay him down into the water. "This will be really quick Naru-chan," she told him and he seemed to give a nod. Her smile never leaving, she closed his eyes and put him underneath the water for a good three seconds before bringing him out to see he was glowing a bit.

She began to pat his back to make sure the water got out of his system, once she was sure he was fine and he stopped glowing, she wrapped him in the robes and nodded towards the driver. "Take us back," she ordered and it did so.

Smiling down at her son, she kissed his forehead again.

"I love you so very much, my sweet Naruto-chan,"

* * *

><p>"We are disappointed in you, Kushina,"<p>

Kushina said nothing as she stood in front of the council of gods. Before her sitting in thrones were Kami, Zeus, Odin, and Ra. Off to the side beside Kami was the Shinigami, while silent on the sidelines were different gods who were present to witness Kushina's judgement. Among them was her friends who held either sad or neutral expressions.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Zeus demanded with a growl and Kushina remained silent for a few moments as she rocked her son in her arms, her attention focused on making sure he remained at peace. "Kushina!"

"Silence!" Kushina snarled in a hush, her eyes flashing red in anger and a sudden invisible weight falling on top of them which made all the gods in the room a bit wary of her. "I just put him to sleep, if you wake him I swear on the River Styx you will feel my wrath until he is put back to sleep peacefully!"

A thundering boom was heard and they all grunted in annoyance, the promise has been made. Kushina released a breath before looking towards the gods, her eyes returned back to normal.

"I did what I had to do to ensure my son was protected. Isn't it the same as how Lady Rhea protected you Zeus?" She pointed and Zeus narrowed his eyes. "A mothers love for their child is supposed to be stronger than just about anything…no offense to my fellow Goddess's," she started but her eyes never left the council.

"But they birth and give life to so many children yet not take care of them…I do not agree with this…I love my baby, and will continue to do so for eternity. I will not let you, or any other god and mortal bring him pain that I can not fix…" she declared.

"Kushina…we understand your love for your son," Kami said calmly as he gazed upon the woman. "But you are a goddess, and like all goddess's and gods alike…"

"Then I will become mortal," Kushina stated and this surprised everyone. "I will give up godhood to protect my son, I will do my best to kill all of you, to protect my son. Nothing, not even myself, is more important to me than Naruto, and any other child I give birth too," Kushina said to them without even flinching. The gods were silent as they gazed at Kushina who turned her attention back to her son who was still sleeping peacefully. "I will accept whatever punishment you give me," Kushina spoke up softly, breaking the silence. "As long as my Naru-chan remains healthy, happy and loved…"

Once again they were surprised greatly by this information yet were still silent. After a few minutes, Ra gave a sigh before turning his head towards Kami. "Kami, she belongs to Shinto…I believe you should be the one to punish her…" he stated and Odin nodded in agreement.

"Aye, the boys fate has been decided already," Odin stated earning a glance from Kushina who still said nothing. "I believe that enough is punishment," the old god muttered and Kami nodded while Zeus snorted.

Kami released a sigh and scratched his scruffy beard. "Very well then, Kushina Shinto Goddess of Hope, step forward," he ordered in a commanding tone. The woman stepped did so and turned her gaze on Kami. The two gazed into each others eyes before Kami spoke up again.

"For your crime of interfering with a Demigod child's fate as their godly parent, your punishment will be 80 years of house arrest, and a curse…" Kami glared and Kushina frowned. "The curse is on Naruto's, son of Kushina, 21st birthday you will lose all the love you have for him as his mother for the rest of his life," Kami stated and Kushina looked horrified as did Aphrodite, Amaterasu and Athena.

White energy started to surround Kushina and she held onto her son tight, so tight that he began to open his eyes, with a look akin to worry. The white energy surrounded both Kushina and Naruto, after a few moments it faded and Kami nodded his head.

"The curse has been set," Kami said before he stood up. "Enjoy the last few hours with your son Kushina, you have a sentence to carry out," Kami told her with a frown before he left, the other members leaving as well.

After a single moment, Kushina fell to her knees as tears ran down her cheeks. She was suddenly surrounded by Aphrodite, Athena, Inari and Amaterasu, while she sobbed silently. Out of all the curses she thought would happen to her…she never expected that one…and it hurt, really, really bad.

She ignored her friends whispers of sweet nothings for gazing at her son who returned her gaze. His arm lifted and his hand grabbed a lock of her hair making her give a small smile, but she was surprised when she felt her face lowering towards his. Her eyes blinked when she felt his small adorable hand placed on her cheek, his violet blue eyes gazing into hers.

A smile then came upon his lips and Kushina couldn't help but smile as well as tears continued to run down her cheeks. Though he couldn't speak, she knew the message he was giving her…and for that she loved him even more…

_Everything will be alright Kaa-chan_

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to do this ttebane,"<p>

Athena smiled, shaking her head as she walked beside a blank faced Kushina down a beach. "I know, but I wanted too…I know how hard this is for you," Athena stated and Kushina shook her head with a frown.

"No…you don't. No god does, I believe the only person who might would be Lady Rhea, as her love for her children was just as strong as mine for Naruto-chan," she muttered and Athena couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"I promise on the styx that I will watch over him Kushina," Athena said suddenly after minutes of silence and Kushina stopped, looking at her surprised. "I know we may be from different regions, but…you are my friend nonetheless. I know if our positions were reversed, you would do the same for me,"

Kushina nodded her head slowly. "It's just…" she sighed and Athena put a hand on her shoulder to comfort the woman.

"You don't need to explain, I understand," she said with a smile. Kushina nodded her head with a thankful smile before they looked towards the shore where a woman was being forced into a chest. A frown marred her face as she and Athena continued on towards the woman in the chest.

Athena waved her and the workers froze in place. Kushina gazed at the woman in the chest who returned the gaze with a look of confusion. "I want you to look after this child miss," Kushina said softly and the woman slowly nodded, the mere presence and beauty of these women made her guess they were goddess's. "His name is Naruto, and he's a good baby," she told her and the woman nodded her head once again.

"Kushina," Athena called softly and the woman nodded her head as she looked down at her son who was sleeping soundly. As she gazed at him, tears started to come from her eyes.

"Kaa-chan loves you Naru-chan," she started with a sad smile. "Remember, eat your vegetables, bathe daily, and make sure you read at least one book a month, maybe two. Practice your swordsmenship, I'm very skilled, so I hopefully you are too, When it comes to girls, Kaa-chan can't tell you enough that you must treat them right and with respect," Kushina said.

"Aunt Aphrodite made sure you will grow up into a strong handsome young man, and you may have to beat off the women with a stick," she grumbled before another tear fell and she sighed. "Naruto-chan, you are going to be burdened with a heavy weight on your shoulders….this is something your Kaa-chan did not want but it was to protect you from a life of completely misery and loneliness. Please don't hate me for it, but even if you I still and always will love you. There will be times when you feel alone, and unloved…but I want you to know… that you are _never_ alone and will _always_ be loved." Kushina stated before she kissed his forehead, her lips lingering for a few moments as more tears fell.

"I love you, Naruto-chan," she whispered before she outstretched her hand and a something glowed before an object appeared. It was a green crystal necklace with two diamonds attached to it. She tied it around his neck and tapped it, causing it to glow. "There, that way you will _always_ have a piece of me with you," she smiled sadly before glancing towards Athena who nodded.

Taking Naruto from Kushina's vice grip, as the woman knew she would not let her son go willingly, Athena kissed Naruto's forehead and tapped the crystal as well before slowly handing the baby to the woman who held her arms out. She took the baby from Athena and looked down at Naruto, a smiling coming upon her face.

When she looked up, she saw that the two women were gone. With a sigh she laid her head down as the door of the crate closed. The woman inside smiled lightly as she held Naruto to her chest. Kissing his forehead she spoke before closing her eyes,

"You have a mother who loves you very much, Naruto…"

**There is the first chapter of Immortal! Hope you guys liked it. So basically, Naruto is Immortal, but he can never live in the heavens with the other gods. So he will live on the mortal world for a very very long time, having different adventures and such which are movies I see fit, then books I see fit. So for example...**

**For movies, he will be part of the whole Pirates of the Carribean series, and for books he may be in the Hunger games series. But know for sure he will definitely be in the Percy Jackson series...I don't how far I will go with that however. I've read the entire Percy Jackson and The Olympians series, but I haven't read the series after that with Jason and all of that.**

**Also Naruto just won't be in Greek Mythology. I plan to do some reading up on Egyptian Mythology, Japanese and Norse...Maybe add some Skyrim perhaps. Oh, and yes, Naruto will be visiting his own universe and a few other universes such as the Avatar series, maybe some Inuyasha...it's going to be all over the place...but I will make it work...hopefully. There is a reason why the story is called Immortal and why it is an Naruto/X-over story and not just a particular crossover.**

**So if anyone is willing to help me write all that out when the time comes you are more than welcome to help ya boy out.**

**There is no set pairing, as Naruto will be all over the place...after all he is Immortal. The closest thing you will get to a pairing will be Naruto/Kushina, which will happen. Please, do you really think Kushina is really going to just stop loving her son because a curse? Especially when Aphrodite is basically in love with the boy...from what we know of course.**

**Anyway, I'm not going to hold you up from the next chapter. But be warned...it may seem like I simply replaced Perseus with Naruto...and I apologize for that. I will most likely go back and fix it to give it more detail...again, if someone is willing to help me out with that, then by all means hit up my PM box and we can get to it.**

**So, I warned yall...hopefully, though I probably will...No bitching please.**

**Bye.**


	2. Son of a Shinto Goddess

"_**What do you know about beauty? What is more beautiful…than death?**_**"**_-Hades_

**Chapter II**

_**~Nine years later~**_

_**BOOM!**_

The sound of thunder booming caused a young nine year old Naruto to frown as he sat on a log, gazing out towards the sea where a storm cloud was currently situated.

His hand reached up to the crystal around his neck that he had never taken off for even a moment. It always brought him comfort and warmth, as the image of beautiful red headed woman always appeared in his mind, as she gave him a loving smile and whispered his name.

"What is it son?" he heard and looked towards the man he saw as his father. The man's named was Spyros, a fisherman. Naruto then glanced to the side to see a woman who he also saw as his mother, Marmara, who was also a fisherman.

Naruto gave a small frown as he shook his head slightly. "I'll have a brother or a sister soon," he stated and Spyros gave a soft chuckle and a nod of understanding.

"You think we are going to love this child differently than the way we love you…We won't," Spyros stated and Naruto gave him a unsure glance before looking back towards the sky.

"This child will be yours," he stated. He was no fool, he knew from a young age that neither fisherman were his biological parents, they looked nothing alike. One example was his golden blond hair, while they had dark brown hair. "Me? I don't know who my mother is," he muttered, holding his crystal tighter. "But I know she is out there, somewhere,"

"I am your father Naruto…Marmara is your mother," Spyros stated. "And you will always be our son. Yes, your birth mother is out there somewhere…but you are here with us. Our bond is much more than flesh and bone," Spyros smiled at him and Naruto gave a light nod.

"The love we have for you, it's that love that gods and kings fight over," Spyros stated with a smile and Naruto nodded his head, in agreement. "I've never understood the gods, but even I don't question that you were put here for a reason,"

Spyros then nudged him and Naruto looked into his eyes, "And someday, that reason…is going to take you far away from here," Spyros stated and Naruto frowned lightly. "But not tonight eh?"

Naruto gave a small smile as Marmara sat down beside him, kissing his head.

His hold on the crystal, never loosened.

_**~Ten Years Later~**_

"Three fish?! Three stinking fish?!"

A 19 year old Naruto gave a sigh as he walked to stand by his younger sister, Tekla, as Spyros complained about the lack of fish.

At nineteen years old, Naruto stood at 6'2 with a lean athletic body. He had average muscle tone, with light tan skin, shoulder length blond locks, violet blue eyes and three strange whisker marks on his face. Like the rest of the family, he wore peasant rags for clothes, while a bit itchy was rather comfortable. Still around his neck though under his shirt was the crystal necklace, that he still never took off.

They have been pulling up empty for about three days now, and while three fish was something…it was still nothing.

"To whom do we give our gratitude to this glorious bounty?!" Spyros demanded as he gazed at his wife who gave a sigh. "Poseidon, Zeus? Who do I thank Marmara?!" he demanded as he sat down with a grunt. Naruto walked towards his mother to help her bring in the ropes while his father continued on with his rant.

"Thank the men who provoke them," Naruto muttered. And Spyros scoffed, waving his hand dismissively.

"They crush my island, put a plague on yours. They take from us what they want, we're their slaves!" Spyros snapped and Naruto couldn't help but agree, a frown on his lips.

"The gods gave us life, for that we should be thankful," his mother countered and Spyros rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm tired of being thankful for scraps!" he stated. "I'm a fisherman, Naruto is a fisherman, you are a fisherman! They've even taken that away from us, what we are," Spyros stated tiredly. "Still they want us to love them anyway," he snorted. "One day, someone will have to step up to them and say "enough"," Spyros grumbled.

Naruto looked on before he turned away to finish putting things away.

_**~Later that night~**_

Naruto awoke from the sound of the thunder, while it didn't really upset him it made him frown. Standing up he sighed and looked across the ocean to see it was completely black. His eyes narrowed as he felt…something, he just didn't know what.

"Just like the day I found you," he heard and turned to see Spyros walking towards him. Naruto raised a brow as his father continued on. "The storm led me right to you," Spyros gave a small smile before he gripped Naruto's shoulder. "I know you have questions son, and I wish I had the answers,"

Naruto said nothing for a moment before giving a bright smile to his father, "It's okay pops, I have everything I need right here…family," he said and Spyros gave a chuckle with a nod of his head.

"Goodnight son," Spyros bid as he walked off and snuggled next to Marmara who held on to Tekla. Naruto smiled as he bid them a quiet goodnight before he turned around towards the storm.

_**~Next Morning~**_

"What the hell are they doing?!"

Naruto stopped playing with his sister for a moment and looked around to see the great magnificent statue of Zeus readying a lightning bolt. However even he could hear the loud chipping that came from the statue, along with the yells of soldiers.

"Who are they?" Naruto muttered as he stood up and stood beside his father, watching. His mother frowned as she glared at the soldiers above.

"Soldiers from Argos…but why are they…"

"IN THE NAME OF THE KING AND QUEEN!" the soldiers yelled just as the statue of Zeus fell towards the water.

The family braced themselves as large wave and splash took place from the statue falling inside. Naruto then looked towards the sky as it was darkening while the soldiers cheered in success. Suddenly black winged demons appeared and began to pick off the soldiers one by one.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Naruto growled as he began to ready the boat but Spyros stopped him, shaking his hand holding his arm. "Pops, those things are going to come for us if we don't get the hell out of here!"

"No, do nothing…" Spyros ordered and Naruto snatched his arm away and began to move the boat away. "Naruto!"

"No! Mom and Tekla are in danger too!" Naruto snapped as he continued on, but the boat wasn't fast enough. Once all the soldiers were dead, the demons collided into one, forming a single entity. Naruto looked back and gazed into the black soulless eyes of who figured was god…and his bet was it was Hades.

Suddenly his soulless black eyes were lit aflame and a ball of fire collided with the ship, causing it to sink into the water, the family on board as well. Naruto opened his eyes to see he was sinking, and then looked around to see none of his family either.

It wasn't until he looked down to see the ship sinking as well. Naruto's became panicked as he swam his fastest and hardest to get to the boat. He needed to save them! He had to save them! His efforts granted him success as he reached the boat however he wasn't strong enough to break the boat completely which made him angry as he continued to try only for Spyros to tell him to go.

"NO!" Naruto yelled, taking in some water making him choke a bit, but he didn't care. He needed to save his family, he had too. As he began hitting it harder and harder, and even more hard he was starting to lose consciousness due to the lack of air.

He suddenly felt a hand grab the back of his shirt, and he noticed he was being pulled away from the ship. "No! NO!" he screamed as he began fighting whatever was holding as he kept swimming but it was too late, the ship was already at close to the bottom and he was so far away.

Suddenly he gasped for air, emerging from the surface. He was rested on the little bit remains of the ship and he began to cough and sob for the loss of his family, tears falling from his eyes. Sadness filled his heart, while anger gripped it.

A fire was lit in his eyes, a fire that would burn for a _long_ time.

_**~Later that Afternoon~**_

Naruto sat down on a ridge deep in his thoughts as people passed by him. He was in Argos, after being found by some soldiers a bit after he lost consciousness. With a glance he could see the captain of the soldiers that found him was talking with another, most likely discussing him.

But he didn't care, what he cared about was how was he going to avenge his family. Hades…that bastard, his family was simply passing by! There was no reason to attack them! It was the soldiers who disrespected Zeus…not his family. And now because of that old ugly bastard, his family was gone…he was alone…

'_**You are not alone**_,' He heard, it was a deep rumbling voice. It honestly surprised him as he looked up, looking for the voice. However he could not find it and he narrowed his eyes. His attention however was given to the soldier who kicked him to get his attention. The soldier nodded his head at him, and Naruto stood and began following them.

As he walked through the town, he could hear someone giving a sermon about the gods which caused Naruto to frown. Looking around he saw some homeless children along with old people that looked sick, turning his head away he continued to follow the soldiers.

He looked a bit in awe as they reached a palace. The soldiers pushed open the doors and he saw half naked women walking around holding trays and dancing, and he could only guess they were servants. Also in the room were people who he knew weren't servants due to their fancy robes and the fact they were being served.

"To King Kepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" someone hailed while holding up a cup and Naruto looked around, his eyes landing on the two people in sitting in throne chairs wearing a beautiful robe and defensive armor, both had crowns on their heads. The crowd cheered and their attention was given to the king, everyone going silent.

"No…to you," Kepheus smiled as he stood up, a goblet in his hand. "To our legion…our heroes who have dared to strike a blow to the heart of Zeus!" Kepheus continued. Other smiled and cheered while Naruto looked on with a glare.

"The temples are burning, the statues have fallen," Kepheus stated with a smirk. "We have starved them of our prayers! Tonight, after a generation of struggle, the sun does not set over the ocean, it sets on Olympus itself!" Naruto looked away as he had a frown on his lips still.

"A new era has begun! The Era of Man!"

More cheers erupted as Kepheus held up his goblet, a smirk on his face. "That frown does not suit you Andromeda, have something to drink you'll feel more lively," Cassiopeia basically ordered. Andromeda took the goblet from her mother and walked off, towards Naruto who looked on with a blank expression.

However even though his face was blank, his eyes were roaming and taking in the beauty that was Princess Andromeda of Argos. Her slightly pale skin, her supple pink lips, her bright green eyes along with that dark midnight hair that was kept. Her silk white robes could not hide the amazing body she had underneath, as he could see it almost clearly. She had an above average bust, of C-cup measure, he could also tell she had nice legs as well that went with thighs, he could only imagine what her butt looked like.

With grace, Andromeda approached him, stopping right in front of him. Their eyes focusing on the other, and with a quite tone she spoke, "What's your name?"

"Naruto," he answered, his eyes never leaving hers. Hearing his own voice, he could tell it was deep, rumbling, scratchy from the lack of water, not to mention his throat was a bit sore. She then rose the goblet and, indicating him to take it.

"Please, take this and drink," she told him in a whisper. Naruto gazed at her for another few moments and made to grab it however something in the back of his mind ticked and he instinctively moved his head to avoid the backhand of a man that appeared by Andromeda's side.

"Draco!" Andromeda snarled about to push him away as he made to land a hit on Naruto. But before he could hit Naruto, and before Naruto could counter with his own punch, Cassiopeia spoke up, halting them all.

"Our daughter, the missionary," Kepheus spoke, standing a bit behind his wife. Andromeda gave Naruto an apologetic look before turning away to face her parents, as she did so she glared at Draco who was steady glaring at Naruto who was returning the glare.

"Do you know what's going out there?" She asked, gazing at her parents. "Have you even looked outside?" she wondered. Cassiopeia raised a brow before speaking.

"We serve as an inspiration," She stated and Naruto bit down on his tongue hard, lest he released his snide comment and be killed for it. Though it was really hard.

"Hundreds of our men lost their lives," Andromeda countered as she walked towards her mother while Draco walked away from Naruto who gave a light snort. "Yet we celebrate," she snorted lightly. "Your provoking the gods and act like there will be no consequence,"

"Well what do you want?" Cassiopeia chuckled humorlessly. "Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" she asked and Andromeda gave her a glare. "The gods _need_ us, they _need_ our worship," she sneered. "What do _we_ need of them?"

Naruto turned his gaze on her as he listened, however he felt something was going to turn…and not in a good way. "Look at my daughter," Cassiopeia smiled as she gestured to Andromeda who looked almost panicked. "What could be more divine than her face?"

"More beautiful than all the women of Greece, more beautiful than Aphrodite herself, the Olympians should envy her!" Cassiopeia boasted, Naruto and Andromeda released sighs of annoyance. "_We are the gods now_!"

Suddenly the sky started to turn dark just as Kepheus started to whisper in her ear warning her, but they all stopped when they heard a screeching noise and Naruto narrowed his eyes with a glare. He remembers that sound…that annoying sound.

The wind began to blow even the doors were closed and black tendrils began to form with in the room, all traveling to one place, to one spot. Naruto grimaced as he began to move as well as the soldiers…and it wasn't on their own accord.

The soldiers began to fly towards the black whirlwind, as well as their weapons. Naruto held his ground with average difficulty, though his glare continued to stay on the whirlwind. All the soldiers that had been around him had flew into the vortex, on a shield being left to leave proof they were there in the first place.

The vortex stopped and from it was Hades. Naruto's eyes widened as a snarl took over his face, his violet blue eyes flashing red. "BASTARD!" Naruto roared as he charged at Hades.

"Interesting," Hades said quietly before he released the weapons and shields that he had absorbed at Naruto, along with a gust of wind. However, none of it stopped Naruto, as he raised his hand and caught a sword. He jumped and made to stab Hades but was pushed back by the man with a wave of his hand causing Naruto to slam through a pillar.

Andromeda gasped out his name while the others looked surprised by this, knowing the boy was dead. Hades snorted as began to turn away and floated towards Kepheus and Cassiopeia, landing on the ground as they backed away from him, fear on their faces.

"You are specks of dust under our fingernails," Hades stated in a withered voice, as if he was really old. "Your very breath is a gift from Olympus," he stated. He then turned to Cassiopeia, "You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension," he told her and she took a small step back. "Oh, don't be afraid now _queen_," he spat. "You are the gods now correct? Then stand up to a real god!" Hades sneered and people began to cower.

Naruto snarled as his eyes flashed. He began to get up from the rubble and grabbed a sword, about to strike down Hades from behind. But before he could even get up to run, his arm was grabbed and he turned to see a beautiful woman with a cloak over her smile softly at him, he was slightly taken back by her gentle yet wise grey eyes.

"Not now Naruto…you will have your chance," she told him.

"I want him dead now!" he growled and she shook her head. She then put a finger to her forehead, her smile never leaving.

"Stay your anger, and use your head my boy. The time will come when you can combine both, and unleash it…but for now, just stay," she told him and he frowned but gave a nod, turning his gaze towards Hades who had made them all kneel before him.

"What do you know of beauty?" Hades asked as his fingers hovered above Cassiopiea's jawline. "What is more beautiful than death?" he asked with a smile. He then lifted her head forcing her to look at him. "Gaze upon me, Mortal Queen," he whispered and she did so. Suddenly she began to age…rapidly, until she had completely white hair, saggy skin, a sunken face…she was on the brink of death.

"Mother!" Andromeda called as she began running towards her mother, Draco behind her calling her. Hades stood back up and turned to the princess and waved his fingers, a black mist covering her. Stopping she suddenly felt faint and fell back into Draco's arms.

"In ten days when the sun is eclipsed…I will unleash the Kraken," Hades stated as Naruto stood up, his face still set in a glare. "Argos will be swept from the earth, and all of you with it," Hades informed. He then looked towards Andromeda who was taking steps back along with Draco.

"Unless, you sacrifice the princess, who you so foolishly compared to the gods," Hades stated as he pointed at the beautiful girl. "Only her blood will sate the Kraken…and Zeus," Hades stated as he turned to Kepheus who looked on in horror, almost as if he wanted to cry. "Who you have so offended,"

Hades then began to leave and Naruto growled as he gripped the sword in his hand. "Choose your Penance Argos, Destruction, or Sacrifice?" Hades sneered before he turned to Naruto. "Oh, and the goddess Kushina, your mother, sends her love," with that he was gone and Naruto looked surprised to his core, as the red headed woman appeared in his head, giving him a loving smile.

"My…mother?" he whispered to himself. Before he even realized it, Naruto was grabbed by some soldiers, roughly dragged out of the room to the lower floors, Andromeda calling after him but too busy worried about her mother. Naruto tried his best resisting but simply went with them and was pushed against a wall as Draco stalked in front of him with a growl.

"Why are you here Demigod?! Who sent you?!" Draco snapped and Naruto snarled at the man.

"No one sent me asshole! I was found by some Argos soldiers after that bastard Hades killed my family!" Naruto returned and Draco glared at him. Draco then punched Naruto in the gut and the teen grunted.

With a snarl, Naruto elbowed one soldier in the face, then socked Draco's face as well before kneeing the other solider holding him down. Before Draco could get up fully, he was kicked in the face by Naruto. The first solider got up and was going to gut Naruto but the blond snatched the blade from him and stabbed him in the chest, earning a gasp of pain.

Naruto's blood red eyes looked on with pleasure as the life from the man's eyes faded. Ripping the blade out, Naruto parried the other blade of the second solider before slashing him across the chest and kicking him towards the pit of fire.

"Draco!" Naruto heard as Kepheus came down with his adviser and froze upon seeing Naruto who was pointing his blade at Draco's face who was still on the ground. Looking around, he saw the other two soldiers dead. Naruto turned his head towards Kepheus with a glare and the man was wary of the younger mans blood red eyes. "Please, spare him...I want to speak with you,"

Naruto was silent before he tossed the sword; However he stomped on Draco's face, breaking his nose and hurting his jaw majorly. The man went unconscious and Naruto looked towards Kepheus with a glare, "Speak,"

"Is it possible?" Naruto raised a brow as he gazed at the man. "If it's true you are the son of a goddess…you can save us then,"

Naruto snorted as he spat into the fire, clearing the blood from his mouth. "No I can't. Just because I'm claimed to be a Demigod doesn't mean I can save Argos, or anyone for that matter. Not that I want to," Naruto shook his head. "My goal is Hades…fuck everything else,"

"My lord, as much it pains me to utter the words," his adviser spoke up and Kepheus looked towards him. "A sacrifice is the only way," the man muttered and Kepehus snarled at him.

"He's right," Andromeda stated as she entered the room. However she glanced around to see an unconscious Draco and two dead soldiers, she looked towards Naruto and raised a brow but he simply turned away. "No one should have to die for me," she then gestured to Naruto with her head. "Let Naruto go,"

"We need to get her out of here now then, hide her," Kepheus stated and Naruto snorted shaking his head.

"You can't hide from Hades,"

"So says the bastard son of a goddess," the adviser stated with a pompous scoff. Naruto blinked, narrowed his eyes. He picked up a dagger and threw it with a flick of his wrist. Andromeda and Kepheus gasped as the adviser had the dagger in his throat, choking on his own blood.

Naruto looked at the dying man with uncaring eyes as he spoke, "My family was killed by a god. My father, mother, and sister. I may have god blood within me…but I was raised by no god at all," Naruto growled.

He then walked towards a soldier who tensed and the teen held out his hands. "Take me to my cell," Naruto ordered and they all blinked in surprise. The man nodded and cuffed Naruto and led him away.

Andromeda and Kepheus looked on, surprised by the turn of events.

Naruto sat in his cell, gazing at his hands. He was trying to figure out what was going on. He hadn't wielded a sword in his entire life, never threw a blade, hell he didn't even know how to fight…and he just killed three men and injured a fourth…all with ease…and he liked it. Like…_really_ liked it.

It was amazing…so amazing in fact.

'_**If you thought that was amazing, then you'll love when you actually start learning some things,**_' there was that voice again…that deep rumbling voice that he didn't know where it came from. Standing up he looked out the door but saw no one was there.

Where the hell was that voice coming from? '_**I'm in your head dumbass**_,' Naruto raised a brow and blinked when from the shadows of the corner of his sail, ruby red eyes suddenly appeared. Then from out the shadows it came out a average sized red fox with intelligent ruby red eyes…but what was strange was the fact it had nine tails floating around lazily.

He knew that was not normal.

"I'm going to guess you are the voice in my head?" Naruto muttered and the fox gave a nod.

'_**However fleshbag, I would advise you simply think out your words or others might think you are insane**_,' the fox stated and Naruto frowned. This fox sure had a mouth on him. '_**Thank you, I have to have one to keep up with your mother**_,' the fox smirked and Naruto's eyes widened.

'_You know my mother?_' he asked and the fox nodded his head. '_Who is she? What does she look like? Where is she? Why did she give me away? How come…'_

'_**Be quiet!**_' The fox snarled loudly, causing Naruto go silent. Giving a sigh, the fox spoke. '_**Look, you already know who she is, and you know what she looks like. As for where she is…she is on house arrest…so to speak. The reason she gave you away is because she was forced too..**_'

Naruto frowned as he sat back down and tried to piece things together. '_Her name is Kushina…and she is the beautiful red haired lady I see…' _He said and the fox gave a nod. '_You said she was forced to give me away, why?'_

'_**Because she protected you from a fate she did not want to happen. She committed a crime because of that, and they punished her. She was forced to place you in this mortal world…as you are not allowed to be in the Gods domain**_,' The fox explained and Naruto frowned.

'_Who are you? How do you know all of this?_' Naruto demanded quietly and the fox bowed his head lightly as he gave an answer.

'_**I am Kurama, a nine tailed fox spirit. I know all of this because your mother was my master and friend…I was given to her as a gift from the Shinto Goddess Inari**_,' Kurama informed and Naruto looked surprised. '_**Before my awakening, I was sealed within you by your biological father, a demigod by the name of Minato, he was the son of Shinto god Raijin**_,' Kurama explained and Naruto frowned.

'_Doesn't that mean I'm 3/4ths god?_' He asked and Kurama nodded with a grin.

'_**Yes, and I'm glad you brought that up. Because of your blood…you are powerful, more powerful than any mortal being in this mortal world, you are strong enough to take on immortal creatures and such…because not only are you 3/4**__**th**__** god and you have blessings from many different gods…but because you have me! I'm awesome, which makes you awesome,**_' Kurama chuckled deviously and Naruto gazed at him blankly.

'_You have a lot of arrogance don't you?_'

"_**You call it arrogance, I call it confidence**_,' Kurama shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his paws, which had posable thumbs. '_**Bottom line, you have potential to be a great magnificent warrior that even Ares would be proud of. However…because you have the potential doesn't mean you are a badass, you must work towards it**_,' Kurama said seriously and Naruto looked a bit surprised.

He then shook his head, '_I don't want to be a great warrior…I just want to kill Hades_,' Naruto shook his head and Kurama snorted.

'_**Alright, remember you said that and remember I said…you are going to want more…so when the time comes, I can say I told you so**_,' Kurama smirked and Naruto's brow twitched. '_**You want to kill Hades? Impossible, he is a god, he is immortal, he can not die…doesn't mean you can beat the dog shit out of him though**_,' Kurama grinned darkly and Naruto raised a brow.

'_**You took of the soldiers no problem, Hades is no solider. You are going to know how to fight, and have the balls to continue fighting. Lucky for you I am here, so I will be guiding you, and helping those blessings which have been inactive for most of your life…activate,**_' Kurama stated and Naruto gave a nod.

'_But why? I mean…_'

'_**Listen kit, your moms was really good to me even when I wasn't. I've killed people, I've destroyed villages, families…all for sick fun. Then I was sealed not once…but twice…controlled by people who were not my master…then she took me back…acted as if nothing happened, she made me feel wanted and appreciated…your mom is a good woman…So I'm going to make sure her son is in good health when she comes to see him in another sixty years**_,' Kurama explained and Naruto nodded his head, with a smile. '_**So, help me, help you**_,' the fox outstretched his arm, waiting for a fist bump.

Naruto gazed at the fist before nodding, his smile turning into a grin as he fist bump Kurama's. '_**Alright! You want to 'kill' Hades right?**_' Naruto nodded his head, his gaze becoming serious. '_**Then you need to kill the Kraken, that way, Hades will be weak enough for you to strike a deathly blow**_,' Kurama informed and Naruto hummed. '_**Only then will you have the revenge you seek**_,'

Naruto closed his eyes as Kurama glanced towards the door, "Demigod, you have a visitor," the guard said as he opened the door. "Claims she knows you," coming through the door was a woman wearing a white cloak. Naruto looked at her to see she was beautiful in her own right. She had a dim ethereal glow about her as he dark brown hair was tied into a bun. Her skin was a bit pale but she had full slightly red lips with dark brown eyes and definitive cheek bones. She stood about 5'5, wearing a cloak, however he could see her above average sized breasts and wondered what her butt looked like. At the moment it was kind of hard to move with his shorts so tight.

"Naruto," the woman greeted with a nod before she glanced towards Kurama. "Kurama,"

'_**Io**_,' Kurama returned with a nod of his head. Naruto looked between the two and Kurama explained. '_**Io is an old friend of your mother and servant of Lady Athena**_,' Kurama stated and Io nodded her head. "**_However...what ever happened with you and_ _Hera?_**'

Io raised a brow and shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. Instead she turned to Naruto and gave a small smile, "That I am…Lady Athena has sent me to help you on your quest to slay Hades. She would be here herself, but she already used up her time here and has return to Olympus so Zeus wouldn't notice her absence," Io stated and Naruto kept his brow raised.

"Athena? How does she know me?" he wondered and Io smiled in response.

"Lady Athena has been watching over you your entire life, ever since your mother was forced to place you here in the mortal world," Io stated and Naruto looked surprised by this.

"She was the woman from before, who stopped me from attacking Hades," Naruto stated remembering those beautiful grey eyes and gorgeous face and Io nodded her head. Naruto frowned before he sighed, "This is becoming a bit too much in one day, anyway, you are here to help me yes?" Io nodded. Naruto smirked as he banged on the door.

"Then lets get to it,"

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Choose you're armor carefully<strong>_,'

Naruto glanced up at Kurama who watched him select his armor to put it on. The blond truly didn't see the difference or how it would affect him but Kurama started explaining. '_**You're mother made sure you can not be exactly killed in battle. You will still suffer wounds, but you will live through them. Choosing your armor carefully will make sure you are not weighed down, yet still are protected,**_'

Naruto nodded in understanding though he had a question, '_How she do that_?'

'_**She dipped you in the River styx, not enough to make you invulnerable completely, but enough to make your body more durable than any mortal**_,' Kurama replied and Naruto hummed. He grabbed two Iron gauntlets and placed them on his forearms as well as shin guards. Grabbing chest armor he put that on as well followed by shoulder plates. He was going to grab a helmet but Kurama spoke up, '_**Leave it, it will weaken your line of sight, giving you tunnel vision**_,'

Naruto nodded his head and left the helmet and turned to grab two swords, sliding them into sheathes. "Here's who you drew into this Naruto," the blond heard and turned to see Draco who had a bandage over his nose. "An honor guard," Draco went on as Naruto made sure his armor was tight and secure.

"Young men who look good on a reviewing stand," Draco said as he walked. "And old soldiers heading towards retirement," Naruto finished his armor and walked off towards Draco since the man was talking to him. "Do you know what the Kraken is?"

Naruto hummed and shook his head. "The Kraken is the end of us, a colossal elemental beast. It doesn't think, it doesn't feel…even the gods fear it," Draco stated and Naruto raised a brow while Kurama chuckled. "And you? You're going to kill it?"

"I don't remember asking you to come," Naruto stated as he was face to face with the man. "I don't need your help," he told the man and Draco smirked.

"Of course not, you are a demi-god," Draco stated snidely and Naruto glared at him. "But we have orders," Draco said as he walked off while Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Gentlemen! May our journey be long, filled with agony and torment! And may we all complain about it bitterly as old men," a soldier named Solon stated with a grumble.

"What should we bring?" a young soldier, Eusebios asked and Draco passed him with a blank expression.

"Bring everything,"

**Done! Second chapter out of the way. So you guys now know a bit about of Naruto's heritage. For those of you who don't know, Raijin is the Shinto God of Thunder...which makes sense why he is Minato's father. Now...I don't have much to say except to move on to the third chapter...Alright...**

**Bye.**


	3. Together

"_**You're going to learn one way or the other boy…it is your fate**_**," **_-Kurama_

**Chapter III**

'_**Your motions need to be fluid**_,'

Naruto took a deep breath as he slashed at the air, getting his footing right and making sure his stance was firm yet movable. Kurama sat to the side watching and instructing him with a careful knowing eye. Lucky for him, Naruto was quite a fast learner, and was willing to actually listen to him.

Like the fox figured, the boy was a natural with the blade. While he wasn't his mother, he was better than most wielders who were average with the blade. The group had settled for rest a few hours ago and as soon as they stopped Naruto separated himself from them and began his training with Kurama.

'_**Your weapon is simply an extension of you…do not see it as an object or even a weapon…but yourself**_' Kurama informed and Naruto nodded his head lightly, his body slick with sweat. '_**Concentrate on your speed, faster swings, quicker steps…keep your eyes open all around you**_,' Kurama ordered and Naruto did so, the power in his strikes lessened, yet the speed in his waves and stabs increased. His movements became nimble, and his eyes danced around.

'_**You're mother is a master swordsmen, not to mention you have been blessed by both god of wars from Shinto and Greece…you have the talent…you simply need to build it, hone it…make it yours**_,' Kurama informed and Naruto's strikes became faster, a bit more savage as well, something Kurama knew would help him in the future.

Kurama could only smile as the blond continued with his training throughout the entire night.

_**~Next morning~**_

Naruto woke from his four hour sleep and began to dress himself. He slipped on his gauntlets and shins and slid his swords into their sheathes quietly. Looking around, he left the camp as he heard…a strange noise.

Pushing past some bushes, he looked on the ground to see a very shiny object. Raising a brow, he realized that it was a hilt, bending down he picked it up and suddenly a blade was released, it was quite beautiful.

"A gift from the gods," he heard Draco say and turned to see the man was behind him to his left. Naruto gazed at him then turned towards the blade, he then tossed it to Draco who caught it, looking surprised.

"Keep it," the blond stated as he walked off. He didn't need no gifts from the gods, not right now in the point in time. He had enough from them, which was the blessings Kurama told him he had. Naruto wasn't going to accept the gifts because then he knew the gods would feel as if he owed them when he didn't owe them shit except his foot up their ass…well Hades' ass.

As Naruto kept on walking, he saw a white winged creature fly through the sky before landing a few yards away. Interested, Naruto ran after it and saw what it was. It was a horse…in fact there were many white horses with wings simply grazing. Naruto looked amused then he looked confused when the horses flew off in panic.

Looking around he sniffed himself and made a face, maybe he scared them off with his stench. He needed a bath. His attention then went to the large black creature with wings that landed in front of him. Naruto took a step back as it whinnied repeatedly.

"Pegasus," he heard and looked to see Io stroll forward, without her white cloak, showing a bit more skin. He looked over the woman before he turned to the Pegasus. "No man has ever ridden one before," Io said quietly as she began to pet it, as did Naruto. "It's a message…the gods are watching," she stated and Naruto simply gave a sigh.

"HELP ME!" Naruto heard the scream. The Pegasus then took off and Naruto ran towards the scream to see a large figure rip apart the Phaedrus, and Belo was dead as well. The figure turned around showing Naruto his disfigured beastly face.

"Ew," Naruto muttered as he gazed at the man who gave a sneer.

"You reek of your mother," the man spat before he snarled and ran at Naruto. The blond pulled out his sword but was pushed off the cliff, and began rolling while the beastly man ran after him. Naruto then landed and rolled out of the way as his enemy came from the sky and stabbed the ground.

Naruto continued to run to put distance between himself and the beastly man. Naruto unsheathed his second sword parried the sword attacking him and was going to strike but the beast bit down on his arm, causing Naruto to grimace in pain but he crossed his fist over the arm being bitten and punched his enemy in the head knocking him off.

Glancing down at his arm which had blood trailing down Naruto growled. The others then came and began to attack the monster but they were not match for the beast as he killed them off. Naruto then dove in to attack and managed to avoid being slashed and stabbed. The beast tried to grab at him but Naruto countered the grapple by slicing off his hand then kicking him in the face.

A roar was given from the beast before it ran off. "Get back here bitch!" Naruto snarled as he grabbed a shield as he gave chase to the monster, and the remaining soldiers followed after Naruto.

The monster led them on for ten minutes until he had lost them for the time being. Draco caught up to Naruto to see the blond was looking among ruins. "Let it go," the older man advised and Naruto snorted.

"Fuck that, he bit my arm…he wants something…so we split up, follow the blood," Naruto advised before he jumped down and began running through the ruins, following the trails of acid blood.

Once they reached the top, Naruto along with the other soldiers who came up the same time stopped as they were now gazing upon a giant black scorpion. The blond simply glared before he rushed at the beast. "Attack!" he ordered and began to slash at the monster, all the while avoiding from getting stabbed by the tail, and pinched. He was pissed that none of their attacks were working.

Apparently one did, as one of the soldiers lopped off one of it's legs with an axe. But it only pissed of the beast as it started to go wild, knocking the soldiers and Naruto away. It's tail swung at Naruto who ducked over it, but he was backhanded by once of the pinchers, crashing into a pillar.

Naruto however got back up and charged at it again to fight it, however more soldiers were dying and being flung into the air, screaming. One guy got slammed by the tail multiple times then stabbed before being thrown, causing Naruto to give a tired sigh before he roared and continued to attack at the beast.

The scorpion knocked him and Draco away once more and made to haste to stab Naruto with it's tail, but the blond grabbed a shield and blocked himself. The shield was then taken from him and he did a back flip to get up, however the pincher lunged and grabbed him, slamming him against another pillar, earning a gasp from the blond.

Draco ran up a ledge and jumped off with two swords in hand, landing on the scorpions back and stabbed it. However it began to thrash around, trying to throw him off. The tail knocked off the top of the pillar Naruto was pinned too before it was suddenly ripped off by a projectile, earning a scream from the beast.

In it's agony, it released Naruto, allowing him to be free. He growled as he grabbed a sword and ran to the Scorpion once more, he ducked under it's wildly moving arm with a slide before he was in front of it. Raising his sword, he stabbed the blade through it's skull, piercing straight through completely.

The beast shuddered before it slumped, signifying it's death. Removing his sword he moved around to see Io who he smiled at before he heard a screech. Blinking he turned to the Scorpion behind him, to see it was still dead…but that wasn't the problem…the problem was the other 4 large scorpions that surrounded him and the remaining soldiers along with Io.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered and they all nodded in agreement. Naruto cleaned off the blood on his blade and pointed at the largest scorpion. "I call that one," he stated and they all nodded and roared, not giving up without a fight. The scorpions screeched at them and made to attack but they paused and the group did so as well, as they heard another language being spoken.

Turning around, they all saw beings wearing dark robes pointing at the scorpions, while speaking in another tongue. "What the hell are they?" Naruto wondered and his answer was Diijin. Apparently this desert was their land, and they were going to ward off the scorpions. "Well, guess we should thank them," Naruto suggested as he didn't see them as enemies.

Walking forward he suddenly stopped as pain started to rise in one spot…his arm. Looking at his arm he could see some black substance traveling within it and he screamed in pain before he fell to the ground. Draco was upon him as was Io who studied it.

"Venom, from Hades," she stated and Draco glanced towards Naruto.

"Pray to Zeus," he ordered.

"Fuck that," Naruto bit back even though he was in pain.

"Pray to Zeus! He may not be your father but he is the only one who can get rid of it!" Draco stated and Naruto gave a rebellious snort. "Then pray to your mother!"

"She won't accept his prayers…not at this time," Io stated sadly but Naruto didn't even hear her because he passed out from the pain.

_**~Later that night~**_

"I'll get you more water," Io stated as she left Naruto in the tent. The teen was somewhat conscious, but that was only because the pain woke up from his sleep. He was so cold, even though to Io he was burning.

'_**You handled that very sloppy**_,' he heard Kurama say as the fox walked out from the shadows. Naruto simply gave him a grunt, and Kurama sighed. '_**I swear you mortals are so fragile, so weak…hopefully by the end of this quest there will be time where I can train you into the badass I want you to be**_,'

'_Forget being a badass, I want to kill Hades!'_ Naruto growled and Kurama rolled his eyes before he glared at the boy.

'_**You want to kill Hades? Then accept the tools given to you to do so!**_' Kurama growled and Naruto looked confused before he realized what the fox was talking about. '_**Yeah, I'm talking about the sword! That was a gift from Athena herself, and you turned it down…you should be happy she understands where you are coming from. Any other god and you would have been smited right there for the insult,**_' Kurama snorted.

Naruto gave a weak nod of his head as Kurama went on. '_**You will learn that certain items bring results. For example, that sword Athena gave you which you so ungratefully tossed to another who is not even worthy of it, would have helped you in your battle against the scorpion…use the wisdom she blessed you with boy,**_' Kurama commanded and Naruto gave another weak nod.

The fox then nodded to the Diijin behind him and the teen began to scream as the blue flame in the Diijin's hand made contact with his wound. Suddenly the being was drug out and Kurama rolled his eyes as he watched Naruto shiver and move about. '_**You are going to learn, one way or the other boy…it is your fate**_,' Kurama thought to himself.

After a few moments, Naruto stopped thrashing as the pain went away. Taking a couple of deep breaths he stood and walked out of the tent to see the Diijin was surrounded by Io, Draco and the rest of the soliders. The being looked towards him and spoke, "Together," he said and Naruto nodded his head, understanding what the Diijin was talking about.

"Together,"

_**~Two days later~**_

Naruto sat beside Io as he felt the hilt of the sword that Athena had given him as a gift. He and the others were currently riding the Scorpions that attacked them two days before, and it was only because the Diijin had tamed them.

"Io," Naruto called and she looked towards him curiously. "You said you were friends with my mother…yes?" he asked and she gave him a nod. "What was she like?" he wondered, turning towards her. Io blinked before frowning.

"Well…I didn't know her as well as Lady Athena…but from my interactions with Lady Kushina she is very…joyful. When I see her, she would always be smiling…she made me and people around her feel welcome…but when she was serious, it was so…tense, and don't get me started when she got angry," Io chuckled and Naruto gave a small smile.

"Do you know why Athena gave me this? Why is she watching over me? I mean yeah they were friends but…" Naruto trailed off and Io smiled at him.

"Because, Lady Athena knew of the pain your mother bared. Your mother was _very_ protective of you, and she _loved_ you very much, even threatened to kill the gods and give up immortality just to make sure you were safe and happy," Io informed and Naruto was actually surprised by this, hell he was actually shocked.

"Lady Athena knew all of this. Plus, Lady Kushina is a very inspiring person and like I said friendly. Despite the two being from different regions, Lady Kushina still made attempts to be Lady Athena's friend, seeing no reason why they could not. So, Lady Athena vowed to watch over you," Io finished and Naruto nodded his head with a smile.

"Thanks, Io," he thanked kissing her cheek making the woman blush lightly. She gave a light nod, before they felt themselves coming to a stop. Standing the two left the tent to see they had indeed stopped. However the area they were in was very cloudy and looked as if they were in between mountains.

"What is this place?" Naruto wondered as he made his way down off the scorpion then helped Io. She frowned as they walked up to meet up with Draco.

"The Garden of Stygia," she stated and Naruto glanced towards her, noticing her quiet tone. "This is where the Kraken defeated the Titans," she muttered.

"Which is what Argos will look like when we fail," Solon muttered. "Every step we take is an insult to the gods,"

"Good, let them get the message," Naruto responded as he kept walking causing Io to frown, calling his name. He stopped and turned to her and she came close to him.

"Only ask what you need to know…nothing more," she ordered seriously and he nodded his head before he walked on, the others following. For a good few hours they all traveled in the mountain range until they came upon the area where they figured were the three they needed to find.

Naruto unsheathed his sword, the gift sword in Io's bag. He took a torch from Solon and looked around before throwing it and when the fire burned they heard voices. Suddenly three hideous creatures came out from the mist, one of them holding an active eyeball.

It honestly disgusted Naruto but a look from Io stayed his hand. He sighed before sheathing his sword. "We didn't come here to fight," he muttered as he looked at the three hideous sisters. "I have questions for you,"

"Young Naruto!" one of them stated and Naruto nodded his slightly.

"Son of the Shinto Goddess!"

"So fresh!"

"Naruto!"

"Closer!"

"A little nibble!"

Naruto growled lowly as they came closer to him, his hand on the handle of his sword. He would _not_ let these filthy beasts touch him! But he stayed his hand still, "Which one of you is going to answer my question?"

"You want to know about the Kraken," one of them stated and the other two echoed.

"A wasted journey!"

"It fears no weapon!"

"It must have a weakness…" said Eusebios and suddenly the attention was on him, and Naruto gave him a look.

"Maybe…"

"But knowledge's payment is sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice!"

Suddenly they all flung themselves at the group grabbing the young soldier, the other soldiers trying to save their comrade were all knocked away. Even Io was getting attacked and that's when Naruto had enough. Whipping out his sword he slashed at one of them before they could grab a hold of him, while he kicked the other attacking Io in the head.

"The eye!" the third one stated throwing the eyeball to her sister, but Naruto grabbed it and squeezed before he snarled.

"Let him go or you will all be blind till I slit each of your throats!" Naruto warned with a threatening tone. The three hideous sisters stopped, though they dared him and he increased the strength in his hand. "Don't tempt me," he smirked.

"We cannot see the answer without the eye!"

"Bullshit! Answer the question! How do we kill the Kraken?!" Naruto demanded with a glare. The three sisters were silent before hissing.

"Solution…" one of them stated. "But it is an impossible one," and Naruto raised a brow ready to crush the brow. "The gorgon Medusa! Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes but hummed. "Her prison lies across the river styx, at the edge of the underworld!" another informed.

"There is no way we can use her, because we can't control her," Draco stated and Naruto frowned before smirking.

"Then we take her head," he stated and this caused the sisters to praise him but he ignored them. Naruto then tossed the eye, causing it to land beside the fire. Naruto then walked off, "Lets go," he ordered.

"Wait! Don't you want to know more?!"

Naruto stopped while Io shook her head trying to convince him not to know more. He turned around and glared at them, "What?"

"You're journey…it will never end," one of them said and Naruto raised a brow, confused. "You will always keep fighting son of the Shino Goddesss! For eternity!"

"It's a lie, he is mortal, lets go," Solon stated and Naruto looked towards Io who looked hurt and worried. Naruto then looked back towards the three sisters who kept laughing at him, however he turned away and walked on.

* * *

><p>"You know something Io,"<p>

The woman sighed as she walked with Naruto, taking a detour with him than the soldiers. She had to speak with him anyway. The two stopped and he faced towards her, "What were they talking about back there?"

Io frowned before she spoke, "You can not die, Naruto," she told him and he looked confused. "You are immortal…your fate is to walk the earth for eternity. And you will never become a god unless the gods allow it," she told him and he took a deep breath.

"It's because of my mother…isn't it? Because she intervened with my original fate," he stated and Io gave a nod. "Well…that is…going to be maddening," he muttered. "Does that mean I will grow old? I don't want to be an old man," he said with a frown.

Io blinked and she looked confused, shocked even. "What are you talking about? Naruto, did you not hear what I said? I said you will be here forever!" she stated and he nodded his head with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm fine with that," he shrugged and she looked confused. "Look, I'm not tripping over it because I am grateful. My original fate must have been really bad if my mother took me from it, instead I got this, immortality while living as a mortal. That's fine, I don't want to be with the gods…I'll simply a god here so to speak," Naruto smiled as he then lifted her chin with his knuckle.

"And I won't have to worry about being alone, because I have Kurama, and I have you Io. You are a servant of Athena, so I'm sure you are immortal. If you can be here to help me then…"

"I can't," she shook her head with a frown and he raised a brow. "After this I must return to Olympus…I am only here because I have orders from Lady Athena…even I have to abide by some of the rules, Naruto…I'm sorry," she stated and he chuckled.

"That's fine Io," he stated and kissed her lips softly before backing away. "As long as you make sure to visit," he stated and walked on with a toothy grin while Io looked shocked before she followed after the handsome blond. She then stopped after running into him since he suddenly stopped.

Naruto then turned around and he had a serious expression on his face causing her to be a bit wary. Suddenly he had a large goofy sheepish grin, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, which way is to the underworld?"

**Third chapter is OVER! All I have to say is...Naruto is going to be a flirt...a flirt thats gets ass thrown at him all the time...even Goddess ass.**

**ON TO THE FOURTH!**

**Bye.**


	4. Fulfilled Promises

**Chapter IV**

For a full day, Io led the group to the underworld, and as they walked Naruto decided to take the time to learn about Io who at first was wary of him, but decided to tell him anyway.

She told him just how she became who she was, stating before being a servant of Athena, she was a human. She had a loving parents, two younger siblings, and while her family wasn't rich, they weren't poor either. He learned that she had a happy life with her family, but she had trouble finding a husband.

When she did find one, she loved him very much. He was a fisherman, however one day he did not come back from work. Desperate she prayed to the Poesidon to bring him back safely to her…but she knew he was already dead as a storm had taken place the night he left. Poesidon came to her, wanting to bed her, trying to trick her to get what he wanted…when she refused, he became annoyed and cursed her with immortality.

She watched her family pass throughout time, her friends as well. Then Hera came to her, and offered her a place in her domain. Taking it the chance, she then became a servant for Hera was...a moody goddess who always got jealous when Zeus did something perverse with other women. Hera thought Zeus was going to try and make moves on Io so she began punishing the woman, however Athena stepped in and saved her. This caused the transfer for domains. So now, she is a servant of Athena.

Naruto was silent the whole story and when she finished he gave her a charming smile that made her feel a bit warm inside. But she shook her head, she couldn't be falling for him…could she? It wasn't possible. They could never be.

And even though she felt they could never be, deep within her a part of her wished they could. Why? Because he continued to ask her questions about herself, her likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals…though they seemed like basic things…to Io, they weren't as no one beside her husband asked for those things. Yes she was happy with Athena but…it was just different.

Once she had opened up, Io gladly answered his questions, even lightly flirting with him which he returned. The two would ignore the amused gazes of the other soldiers, instead paying attention to each other when they talked about themselves.

By the time they had reached the ridge dividing them between the mortal plane and the underworld, Io and Naruto were standing comfortably close beside each other, their hands nearly touching together, however both were focused.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked and Io frowned as she kept her eyes focused forward. The soldiers caught up to them and looked around for a moment as she spoke.

"We wait for Charon," she told them and he nodded.

"Charon only favors the dead though," a Eusebios muttered and Solon grinned taking out his blade, facing them.

"In that case any volunteers?" he asked but they all gave him a look. He grumbled and sheathed his swords, walking off. "Can't anyone take a joke?"

Naruto blinked as he felt Kurama on his shoulder, holding out a gold coin. '_**Throw this into the water, don't ask questions just do it**_,' The fox ordered and Naruto took it, gazing at it. He then looked towards Kurama to see the fox was gone. Raising a brow he then turned towards the end of the bridge and threw the gold coin into the water.

"A bribe for the ferryman," Draco muttered. "Smart," he nodded just as two corpses raised from the water, tugging along a boat. Once it reached them they all boarded.

"What do when we get there?" Ixas wondered and Eusebios simply snorted as he sat down.

"Just another beast to kill," he muttered and Io raised a brow before shaking her head.

"A beast? No…Medusa was once beautiful," she stated and they all looked towards her. "So beautiful that she tempted Poesidon who came for her. She fled to Lady Athena's temple, hoping the goddess would protect her," Io stated with a frown.

"She did not," the woman said quietly. "Medusa prayed to Athena for comfort…but she did not answer. Poesidon took her on the cold hard floor," Io said in disgust. "Athena disgusted herself, banished Medusa and placed a curse on her. Any man that gazed upon her beauty, would be turned to stone," Io finished.

"That's fucked up," Naruto voiced earning a look from Io. "Don't give me that look…that's fucked up. From what I'm understanding, Poesidon is a fucking pig, and Athena is…difficult. How can you be the goddess of justice and not blame the wrong person?"

"Lady Athena was in a difficult time," Io tried to defend. "She battling with Ares and Aphrodite at the same time and…"

"I don't care what her excuse was," Naruto cut her off shaking her head. "I am grateful to Athena for watching over me and shit…but when you fucked up, admit you fucked up. If she isn't…then she's just fucked up," Naruto shrugged before he looked away and it was silent.

"I cannot assist you," Io spoke up after a few minutes. "A curse prevents me," She stated and they nodded their heads. "It was Athena's one bit of solace to Medusa that she would never harm a woman," and Naruto snorted.

"Like that made things better," he grumbled earning another look from Io. He returned her gaze, not bothering to hide.

"Only men are allowed in the temple…only, no man has ever made it out," Io informed and they frowned but Naruto looked away finally.

'_**What you are thinking is foolish**_,' Kurama stated and Naruto looked around to see the fox was standing on the rim of the boat. '_**Even if she could, why would you want too? She has killed many men out of spite and anger of Poseidon, what makes you different**_?'

Naruto did not answer and Kurama shook his head. '_**Just cut off her head and be done with it, put her out of her misery**_,' the fox stated before he vanished and Naruto frowned shaking his head.

'_I will_,'

The boat finally reached land and the group set off towards the lair. As they approached it, Naruto gazed at the interest. He then looked towards the four men and Io who were getting ready. With a sigh he spoke.

"I only knew one great man," he stated and they looked towards him curious. "My father. Now I know four more," he said then smirked when he looked towards Io, "A woman," he then looked towards the Diijin, "And whatever the hell you are,"his smirk lessened as he continued. "My father told me that someone was going to have to take a stand, someone was going to have to say, "enough","

The soldiers looked towards him, having smirks of confidence. "Lets go in and get out, and make sure not to look her in the eye," he said and they nodded their heads. As they set out, his arm grabbed and he turned around to face Io who grabbed his head and kissed him deeply, which he returned.

Once they separated, she smiled at him. "I expect you to come back son of the Shinto Goddess," she told him. He nodded his head and turned around and caught up to the others. "Naruto!" Io called and he turned around and caught the hilt of Athena's gift. Thanking her with a smile he walked on, entering Medusa's lair.

They all entered at the ready and Naruto wished he had a shield with him, but whatever. Medusa's lair was completely ruins with ledges and pillars, however beneath was molten lava, which wasn't really comforting to any of them.

Bows were arched, and swords were at the ready, Solon gave a grumble but Draco told him to be quiet. Naruto passed by Eusebios and advised him to keep his eyes down. Draco looked down at the lava and stepped back when fire rose.

They all strained their ears as they heard Medusa's giggling. "Here we go," Solon growled and suddenly an arrowed was fired. In order to dodge it, they had to move but the Diijin and Solon were in such close quarters they bumped into each other, then another arrow flew and stuck Solon in his leg making him grunt in pain and fall back.

"Solon!" Naruto called as he reached out his hand to catch the man but he was too slow and the man fell into the lava. Naruto then looked behind him to see Draco had an arrow in his gut and he growled, "Eusebios, Ixas go!" Naruto barked and the two soldiers ran off to flank Medusa.

Naruto helped Draco by breaking the arrow and removing it, earning a grimace from the man. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" he heard Eusebios scream and Naruto helped Draco up and began to search for the soldier and he found him…as soon as he crash to the ground, breaking as stone.

"Damn," Naruto ticked. He could hear Medusa's laughing still and he released a calm breath. At this rate he was really going to have to kill the bitch. He began running, avoiding her arrows, the Diijin followed after him while Draco took another way. The two hid behind a pillar and Naruto looked past the pillar to get a look at her. "Damn, she is beautiful," he muttered as he took a quick glance, however that was only how much he could spare.

"I'll lure her out," he stated and ran, "YO! Pretty Snake lady!" Naruto called and Medusa turned her head, and began giving chase, shooting arrows at him. '_I need to get her to calm down so I can to talk to her! Or I am going to have to lop her head off!_' He glanced back and began speaking as he ran.

"Medusa! Hey, look I just want to talk to you…I don't want to fight!" he told her and she hissed at him angrily.

"Liar!" she snapped still giving chase and grunted as he jumped off a ledge onto another. He rolled in a tumble while Medusa continued to give chase but he broke out into a run. "Die!"

"I'm serious I just want to talk!" he told her but she still hissed at him, not bothering to listen to the mortals foolish talk. "Diijin!" Naruto snapped and suddenly the Diijin can and sliced off a few of the snakes that was her hair but ended but being caught by her. She roared and hissed at him but he just chuckled.

"Together," he laughed before exploding, blowing back Naruto into a wall. Medusa growled angrily and turned around to finish off the blond mortal. But before she could, she screamed in pain as her tail was stabbed from by a sharp stone pillar due to Draco.

Naruto looked towards the man as Medusa turned around and gazed at him. He turned to stone, dying with a smirk on his face. She then smashed him to pieces along with the stone stabbing her. She then turned her attention to Naruto who stood up with a sigh.

She slithered towards him slowly, a smirk on her face. Medusa could see the despair and loss on his face even though his bangs were overshadowing his eyes. "I really wanted to talk to you," he muttered and she glared at him. "I wanted to say I apologize for the wrong that was done to you…and that I understand the pain it felt of being betrayed and abandoned," Naruto told her and she looked surprised.

He then looked up, revealing his ruby red eyes to her and she was even more shocked when he wasn't turning to stone. "You are a beautiful woman Medusa, even as a snake lady," he muttered. "I wish…one day, we can meet again and maybe we could be friends," he smiled. "But right now…I need to borrow your power, and I'm not going to let my friends die in vain…once I'm done, I'll give it back…I swear on the river styx," he vowed and before Medusa could say anything, her head was sliced off her shoulders, rolling to the ground.

Her body moved around but before it could fall into the lava Naruto grabbed it and set it somewhere far and safe. He kissed her chest lightly, "I'll be back, I promised didn't I?" Naruto smiled before he stood and grabbed her head gazing at it.

Medusa was really beautiful, though she had pale skin, she had nice supple lips, a perfect nose, groomed eyebrows, long eyelashes and light green eyes. He smiled before he set her head in a bag and began walking towards the exit.

"Thank you guys…" Naruto bowed his head. "I hope some god has mercy on your brave souls," Naruto prayed before he left. Exiting the lair he gave a sigh and smiled upon seeing Io who stood up to greet him, a smile on her lips as well.

"IO!" he screamed as he saw a figure come up from behind Io and stab her, causing her to scream in pain. Naruto ran towards the beastly man from before as said beast threw Io away. The blondes eyes flashed red as his whisker marks became bold.

"Just you and me son of Kushina!" The man snarled as he clashed blades with Naruto. "Fear and die to the mighty Calibos!" the beast growled as he pushed Naruto back. The blond continued to clash blades with Calibos before he parried one and kicked the beast in the chest, pushing him back.

Naruto then looked at the sword in his hand realized he was holding a regular sword. Glancing to the side he saw the hilt of Athena's sword and rushed towards it. He grabbed it and released it just in time to perform a defensive clash with Calibos. Naruto twisted his arm and managed to slice off Calibos' arm before stabbing the man earning a roar. Pulling out the blade, he then spun around and viciously slashed Calibo's head off. With a kick he sent the body away from him.

Once Naruto was sure Calibos was dead he ran over to Io who was taking deep breaths. "Io, I'm here, everything's going to be okay," Naruto told her, petting her head but she shook it.

"No…do not worry about me. My fate is certain, but the fate of Argos is still in your hands. The eclipse…it will start soon, you must go," She stated and Naruto frowned shaking his own head.

"I'm not leaving you," he stated and she gave a small smile.

"We will see each other again Naruto…we both have all the time in to world," she told him and he gave a light nod of agreement. Lowering his head he captured her lips, kissing her deeply which she returned before she turned into gold dust and withered away leaving a sullen Naruto.

Hearing the flapping of wings he looked up to see Pegasus coming down towards him. With a sigh, he stood up and grabbed the bag of Medusa's head as well as his sword. Once Pegasus had landed he got on the horse, and took a deep breath. Glancing towards the eclipse he smirked,

"HYAH!"

Naruto continued to push Pegasus further and further till they reached Argos, they were running out of time and he bet by now the Kraken was already present…he could feel it.

'_**I'm going to give you as much of my power you can handle**_,' he heard Kurama say from within and Naruto raised a brow, asking a silent question. '_**You still want to fight Hades without somehow dying right? Well you are going to need my power to even be somewhat of a match to him…just don't be mad when you lose**_,'

'_I won't_,' Naruto shook his head he could see Argos in the distance. And like he suspected the Kraken was already attacking. He wondered how many people have already died because of it…because of Hades.

Speaking of, he could see the old ugly bastard off to the side watching the destruction of Argos in glee. However their eyes met and a gang of Harpies were sent after him. Naruto released his sword and automatically began slicing and dicing as the Harpies tried to grab the bag or him.

He glanced back as the Kraken gave a loud mighty roar, but that cost him as a Harpie slammed into him, knocking him off Pegasus. Naruto made sure his grip on Medusa's head was tight as he skillfully rode the harpie into a gazebo, burning it in the fire, while also making sure the head was safe still.

Getting up, he grabbed his sword, and ran to get the head as the Kraken focused it's eyes on Andromeda. He pushed the people out of the way and grabbed the head. As he made his way to Andromeda, he was nearly stopped by Hades's lead worshiper but got the man out of his way be slicing him in the face, ultimately killing him.

"Idiot," he muttered as he picked up speed taking out Medusa's head. With a leap he landed right in front of the Kraken and forced it to gaze at Medusa's head. It's eyes gazed into Medusa's before it began to turn to stone, shocking all who witnessed it. The beast flailed around, before it lost its life and began to crumble.

In the panic, and the shaking of the falling rocks Andromeda fell into the water below and Naruto was going to go catch her when Hades appeared before him and the blond snarled.

"You are such a pain," Hades growled and Naruto snorted. As he held his sword towards the Hades, "What are you going to do with that? I'm a god, I live forever," Hades stated and Naruto considered showing Medusa's head but decided not too.

"Yeah, for now…but the time will come…when I'm coming for that immortal life…lets see how immortal you are when I cut your head off…then I'll go from there," Naruto grinned darkly before he raised his blade which gathered lightning from Zeus. With completely accuracy and power, Naruto threw the blade at Hades sending him back to the underworld.

Once that was done, Naruto dove down into the water to save Andromeda. He swam deep into the ocean, avoiding the falling rocks from that was the Kraken. Locating her, he grabbed her and ripped apart the rope before swimming back towards the surface.

Reaching the surface he gasped for air and swam them too shore before he gave her mouth to mouth to get the water out her lungs. Once she coughed it up and she was breathing regularly he smiled before he laid down and closed his eyes…

"So fucking tired…"

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he was sleep, but when he woke up, it was because someone was running their fingers through his hair. He gave a light groan of pleasure, as he did enjoy the feeling, snuggling into their lap.<p>

He heard a giggle and blinked before opening his eyes. He then shifted and looked up to see who exactly was running their fingers through his hair. At first he thought it was Andromeda…but it wasn't…it was someone who was a bit more beautiful than the Princess of Argos.

"M-mom?" he called warily as he gazed at the beautiful red head Shinto Goddess. She smiled at him and rubbed his cheeks lovingly.

"Naruto-chan…" she whispered quietly. "I am proud of you," she told him and tears began to leave his eyes but she wiped them away. "I can not stay long sweetheart, I am still on punishment…but Zeus allowed me these few moments since you helped him," she said and he nodded his head.

"Keep looking forward Naru-chan. Listen to Kurama, he knows what he is talking about…use the wisdom I know I birthed you with…be a good man to the women you care for, and a good lover to the ones you bed," she grinned teasingly and he blushed lightly. "I love you Naruto…I will see you again soon enough, my beloved," she told him, kissing his forehead, and Naruto closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

When he opened his eyes he was on the shore, holding Andromeda's hand. He began to sit up as she began to stir. After a few moments they were both up, gazing into each others eyes.

"Thank you," she told him softly and he just gave a shrug. She shook her head with a smile, "I really am grateful Naruto…" she told him and before he could reply she showed her gratitude by claiming his lips. He was honestly surprised by this but he didn't complain as he kissed the woman back.

After a few moments they pulled away, "That was to show my gratitude…you are going to have to work for the next one though," she smiled teasingly and he gave a chuckle nodding his head in understanding. They then looked towards the ships that were coming for them. "They are coming for us,"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "They are coming for you," he stated looking towards her and she looked genuinely surprised.

"Naruto will you not stay? Argos needs a ruler," she stated and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and it's not me…but you," he told her. "I'm not fit to be a king, at least I don't think so. They will look up to you more as queen. Don't worry though, when you need me, I'll be there," he stated before stealing another kiss from her which she returned. "I'll be popping in and out, Queen Andromeda," Naruto then grinned before he released her hand after he kissed it and grabbed the bag that held Medusa's head. He walked to the Pegasus that was waiting for him and took off. As he did so Andromeda could only watch in awe and hope.

"I hope you come back soon, Naruto,"

* * *

><p>The blond petted the Pegasus as they landed back on island Paxox, where the statue of Zeus was destroyed. The blond didn't bother taking off his armor, though he gazed at the water with a sullen look, thinking about his family. "I already miss you guys," he whispered, bowing his head lightly.<p>

He heard a lightning bolt strike and turned around to be greeted to two people that he did not expect to greet him. One was a man who wore clothes of a peasant, he had dark brown shoulder length hair and a full beard, he also carried a staff.

The second person was a beautiful woman with shoulder length blond hair though it was done into a braid. She had slight paleness to her skin but was beautiful none the less. Her pink kissable lips were set into a small smile, her grey eyes twinkling with interest. Unlike the man, she wore dark grey robes with a gold crown around her head.

Naruto knew who these two were, and he was not awed when he met them. "Zeus, Athena," he called shortly, not impressed. The two gods seemed to catch this but they understood.

"Olympus is in your gratitude young Naruto," Zeus stated and Naruto simply snorted as he turned towards the water where his family was buried.

"Hades is still alive," Naruto muttered. "Biding his time…"

"Agreed. No doubt in the underworld simply waiting for the humans to become weak. When they become weak, he will become stronger," Zeus stated and Naruto glanced at him but said nothing. "It's mankind that holds the key to Hades rise, it always was,"

"Then I'll see that fucker again," Naruto smirked, his fists gripping at the idea. "And when I do, I'll be more ready to kick his ass," the blond grinned darkly before he closed his eyes and took in the fresh air to calm himself.

"But Mankind knows that he can be stopped," Zeus stated and Naruto raised a brow. "The sword, the Pegasus," Zeus listed and Naruto narrowed his eyes before snorting and looked towards Zeus.

"You want me to say thank you?" he asked and Zeus gave a chuckle.

"A mouth you have…just like your mother. No, I don't want you to thank me. Just to know that Kushina did not waste her efforts in saving you," Zeus stated and Naruto said nothing. He began to walk off and stopped for a moment. "You have my attention Naruto, son of Kushina. Don't make me regret it," he smiled before disappearing in a bolt of lightning.

This left Naruto and Athena alone, and it was silent for a few minutes before she spoke. "Naruto…I am proud of you," she said slowly and he turned towards her. "Your mother expects great things, and so do I but…this is more than great,"

Naruto said nothing but he pointed to the ocean, "Why didn't you protect them?" he asked and she looked confused before a bit saddened. "They were my family…you watch over me, you knew how much they meant to me and you let them die because of that bastard Hades,"

"I can not interfere," Athena stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No god can interfere in a hero's journey. Aid, yes, but we can not interfere…I am sorry you loss them…but you probably lost them for a reason,"

"Because it's my fate?" he scoffed before shaking his head. He turned away and gave a sigh. "Am…am I really immortal?" he asked and Athena was silent before she nodded her head and Naruto knew she confirmed it without looking at her. "Damn,"

"I know it's hard to swallow…but your mother made sure to do certain tasks to make sure you don't really notice," Athena stated and Naruto shook his head.

"It doesn't matter…I'm still immortal and I'm still going to be here till the end of time," Naruto muttered with a sigh. "I better get used to it then," he grumbled before he remembered something and turned to Athena with a neutral glare.

"I need you to do me a favor," Naruto stated and Athena raised a brow. "I need you to remove the curse you put on Medusa and her sisters," he declared and she looked surprised by this.

"Excuse me?" she asked with narrowed eyes but Naruto did not budge.

"You know what you did was fucked up. She was raped by the bastard Poseidon and you punish her and her sisters? How is that fair, Goddess of fairness?" he scoffed and Athena glared at him before it weakened and she sighed and looked away.

"You are right…what I did was unfair…fucked up," she muttered. "I was just so annoyed by the whole ordeal. I couldn't punish Poseidon, so I punished her and her sisters instead," She stated and Naruto shook his head. "Your mother thought what I did was fucked up as well and tried to force me to lift the curse but I was too stubborn and didn't listen,"

Naruto hummed in agreement and she gave a chuckle, "Your mother actually sought out the gorgon sisters and gave them hope that they would find someone that would show them affection despite their curse…becoming their friend too," she stated and this made Naruto a bit interested. "But when your mother was locked away…their hope dwindled and they became what they are now,"

"Well I made a promise that I would return Medusa's head. So, will you un-lift the curse?" Naruto wondered with a raised brow and she gave slow nod. "Good, take us there then," she nodded her head and with a snap they were in front of the lair. The two walked inside and Naruto located Medusa's headless body. Taking her head out of the bag he placed it back on the wound and looked towards Athena who waved her hand. The wound glowed and Medusa's head was reattached to her body.

The snake woman blinked as thundering boomed, signifying that the promise had been kept. She slowly rose and looked towards Naruto, gazing at him with curious eyes, however they then took notice of Athena and a look of rage set on her face as she lunged to attack the goddess. But before she could, Athena pointed at Medusa and a ball of light was shot at the gorgon. Naruto watched in amazement as the large snake woman began to shrink, condensing. Her long large tail began to disappear and after a few moments a glowing figure standing at 5'6 stood.

The glowing subsided and before the two was a very beautiful woman that had the body of a goddess, as he could see so many curves on the women. She had thick legs with amazing wide hips that went with her plump peach butt. Her breasts were a moderate B-cup measure. Her skin was the tone of bronze while she had shoulder length dark green hair. She wore pure white robes that clung to her figure and was very alluring to the blond teen.

"Medusa?" Naruto called and suddenly bright green eyes opened, beginning to look around. The woman looked towards Naruto then towards Athena who had a neutral expression before looking at herself, a gasp escaping her.

"T-the curse has been lifted?" she asked herself before looking at Athena who nodded her head. "Why?" The goddess nodded to Naruto and Medusa looked towards him as he gave a warm smile. "Y-you? But…my head and…"

"Yeah sorry about that…I needed to stop a Kraken and you weren't willing to listen so…yeah," he finished lamely with a chuckle. Athena spoke up for the first time, earning Medusa's attention.

"This is Naruto, son of Shinto Goddess Kushina," Athena stated and Medusa looked shocked. "He was the one who requested me to remove the curse on you and your sisters, which has been done as well…" she stated and Medusa looked as if she wanted to cry as she turned to Naruto whose smile still remained.

"I…I don't know what else to say besides thank you…" she said, as tears left her eyes and Naruto smiled as he wiped away the tears of the beautiful woman.

"You don't have to say anything else. You were wronged by two gods, one of them who was supposed to be a goddess of justice," Naruto stated as he glanced to Athena who looked away. "You shouldn't even have been given a punishment, but no one was willing to admit Athena was wrong…I am, why? Because it's time to make a stand," Naruto declared as he looked between the two.

"Against Zeus, against Hades, Poesidon, Ares, Athena, Hera…all gods, enough is enough…" Naruto listed before he looked towards Medusa and wiped away another fallen tear. She surprised Naruto when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I am still very grateful…my sisters and I…we are forever in your debt, Naruto son of the Shinto Goddess," she told him. "I swear on the river styx, that I, Medusa, will come to your aid whenever you call," she continued surprising both Naruto and Athena. "Whether it to slay monsters, argue against the gods, or even lay in your bed," the woman finished a bit seductively, giving him a sultry smile that made him blush a bit and chuckle a bit nervously.

'_**Guess I need to put being a sex fiend on the list of training**_.' Kurama muttered to himself as he saw the blond sputter like a virgin schoolboy. Oh that was so going to change.

Athena looked on with a small smile as she gazed at the blond man. He was no longer a boy anymore, or even a young man, but a man. To have the courage to fight against the gods without feeling any fear, made him more mature, gave him something that most mortal men, even immortal men did not possess.

Deciding to interrupt Medsua's advances on her young charge, she cleared her throat getting their attention. "I can not stay for much longer Naruto," she told him and he nodded his head. "Your journey does not end here Naruto,"

"It won't ever end," he cut in and she nodded her head.

"You're right. But the time will come when you will have to fight again…I suggest you get to work on getting stronger…" she suggested before she held out her hand and before her was a strange sword. It wasn't a double edged sword, just single edged and had a curve to it as well. The blade was completely black, while the guard gold and the hilt was wrapped in white wrapping.

"This is a Katana," Athena stated. "You're mother made it for you, she wanted me to give it to you," the goddess informed him and he looked surprised by this as he took the sword from her. "I believe she called it the Totsuka no Tsurugi," she dubbed and Naruto waved it around.

It was light in his hands, yet he had a feeling it wouldn't feel like that to its victims. '_**She sure does spoil you**_,' Kurama muttered, earning Naruto's attention. '_**That sword can cut through mortals and immortals alike with ease…you just need to know how to use it**_,'

'_That's what you're here for, right partner?_' he asked with a smile and Kurama gave a chuckle and gave a nod of his head. Athena created a sheathe for him and he slid it inside and smiled at the woman. "Thank you Athena…I am grateful," Naruto nodded and Athena took a step forward, brushing his bangs to the side.

"No need, I promised your mother I would watch after you and that's exactly what I am doing and will continue to do. Good luck Naruto, I am watching you and remember, you can always call on me," she smiled, kissing his forehead before she faded away.

Naruto smiled before he looked towards Medusa. "So…what now?" he asked. Medusa hummed before she smiled.

"I need to see my sisters and explain to them what happened," she stated before looking towards him, her smile directed towards him. "But like I said Naru…" she hissed seductively. "Just whisper my name and I will come to you whenever you need," she then laid a long kiss on the corner of his lips before she left the lair.

Naruto nodded his head watching her shake her hips and ass jiggle as she left the lair. Now his pants were tight again, maybe he should have made her fulfill her promise right now? Nah...he would wait till later...though he sure wanted to right now, damn that woman is fine.

'_**So…**_'

'_So what?' _Naruto responded in a neutral tone as he began walking out the lair, his mind leaving Medusa.

'_**Don't play stupid with me fleshbag! You know what I'm talking about!**_' Kurama stated and Naruto sighed before grumbling. '_**What was that? I couldn't hear you!**_' Kurama growled and Naruto gave another sigh with a frown.

'_I want more…I __need__ more_,' he stated and there was silence. '_Kurama?_' Naruto called but still nothing. '_Yo, are you there?!'_

'_**Fleshbag…**_' Kurama called quietly.

'_Yeah?_'

'_**I fucking told you so!**_'

**That ends the fourth chapter of the story! I hope you enjoyed it, along with the twist. I always felt bad for Medusa, as what Athena did was fucked up, and the fact no one really took her side...even more fucked up. So I helped her out. But anyway...**

**So now I need those quests that you can think of. Remember detailed, I'm not going with anything else ya hear? And if it's good and I use it I will give you credit! So there! **

**But really guys, need those quests...**

**Anyway...**

**Bye.**


	5. When Pigs Fly

**Chapter V**

'_**I told you so**_'

'_**I fucking told you so,**_'

'_**You didn't want to listen…but I was right! HA!**_'

'_**I was right, you were wrong…I told you so!**_'

'_**I motherfucking to-**_'

'_KURAMA! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I GET IT! YOU TOLD ME SO! YOU WERE RIGHT! NOW SHUT UP!_'

Kurama gave a snort as he walked along side Naruto who had an irritated expression on his face. The blond three quarter god was currently walking towards the town of Clazomenai for a day's rest.

It's been a couple of months since Naruto slayed the Kraken and sent Hades back to the Underworld. And in that time the blond has been training while fighting different types of monsters that were either pillaging villages, stealing children or simply freeloading. He went from being known as Naruto the Kraken slayer, to Naruto the Monster Hunter…which he couldn't deny.

Why? Because he was in a sense hunting down monsters for experience. With the sword his mother gifted him with he was awesome…though he felt he could be better. Kurama was training him whenever they weren't on the move, teaching him some techniques. However, the blond felt as if Kurama had a limited experience and decided he would need to find a second teacher soon or he would be stagnant.

They just got finished training and Naruto decided he needed to find a town to lay his body down in an actual bed instead of the ground. When he asked the first person he saw the nearest town, he was told Clazomenai town was several miles away.

So Naruto began his trek to the town, simply taking in the scenery and silence…that was until Kurama decided he was bored and began to mock Naruto, reminding him how he was right about the blond wanting more. Stupid know it all fox.

Kurama gave the blond a glance and gave a small scowl of disgust. The boy was still wearing the same armor and threads he had months back. He needed a new set of clothes pronto, maybe some new armor as well. Hmm, maybe he could bargain…nah, the kid wasn't at the level.

Speaking of levels, Kurama was still annoyed at the fact Naruto was still a virgin. He expected the blond to lose his V-card to either Medusa or Andromeda, both who seemed willing to put it on him…especially Medusa. Even Kurama had to admit that was a fine piece of nymph ass. Maybe he should force the brat into a sexual situation? No…it would probably scar him. Hmm, what could he do?

While Kurama thought about ways of getting the blond to lose his V-card, Naruto had finally arrived to the bustling town of Clazomenai. He saw people were simply handling their business, shopping, trading, or on duty like the few soldiers he saw around. The blond had a small smile on his face as he tried to find an Inn he could stay at.

As he searched, his eyes caught the sight of the Castle that was far up ahead within the town. It must belong to the King, but Naruto didn't pay it any more mind as he continued on with his search. Upon finding the inn, he instantly felt warm and cozy. Looking around he realized he was in the lounge as people sat in chairs reading books silently. Heading to the front desk he realized it was empty and pressed the bell that was in front of him.

Within a moment, a pretty woman popped up surprising him a bit. She had warm brown eyes with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. She looked to be in her early thirties, having slightly pale skin, high cheek bones and a pretty smile. She was also quite busty, wearing a tan wool dress with a dark brown leather jacket that stopped under her bust, showing cleavage.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked and Naruto gave his own smile as he introduced himself and told her his reason for being inside. She nodded and gave him a smile, "Why of course you can stay. We have a few rooms open, upstairs. It is 130 silver pieces a night, and 40 gold pieces for two nights with meals included," she explained. Naruto nodded his head and untied the bag that was at his hip.

He opened it and poured out 40 gold pieces. The bag was filled with a total of 800 gold pieces which was given to him by Andromeda herself after he visited her for a few days. The woman counted the money and nodded to him with a smile still on her face, "Thank you sir. I will have one of the maidens escort you to your room. I am Phera, the innkeeper," she bowed lightly and he smiled at her, thanking her before he left with one of the young pretty handmaidens who wore similar dress to Phera.

Once Naruto was situated in his room which was a bed with a dresser, a chair and a table he undid his armor and let it fall down before he sat down in the chair. He gave a relaxed sigh as he stretched his body, however as he did so he smelled himself and gagged a bit. He stunk to the high heavens, meaning he needed to find a somewhere he could bathe. He was not going to lay in his bed smelling like outdoors while his body was coated in dirt.

However, even though he was tired, he wasn't sleepy. Maybe he should go and mingle a bit, perhaps buy a drink or two. Deciding that sounded like a plan he stood up and strapped up his forearm protectors and shins before grabbing his sword as Kurama taught him never to go out without a weapon.

Walking outside the room he headed out of the inn and left to find the town pub. Upon finding one, when he walked inside and saw it was quite full and quite lively. Tables were filled with middle aged bearded men holding large cups that was probably filled with rum etc.

Another table was filled with some women who were drinking glasses filled with wine or there were some drinking rum as well. Others were flirting with others, sharing laughs and smiles. It seemed to Naruto it was simply a good time. He walked over to the bar and sat down in a seat, ordering a mug of ale. Once it was served Naruto drank his drink slowly and simply listened to the conversation going around him. However his attention was given to the person who stood beside him facing the bar tender. "Light stirred Ale please," she requested with a smile.

Naruto gazed at her with a careful eye taking in her beauty. She had long golden locks, a braid kept behind her ear. Her eyes were similar to his own, being a bright ocean blue; her skin was somewhat pale, as if she didn't get enough sunlight. Her state of dress was a dark midnight wool dress, almost as if it should be worn by a commoner but was instead worn by someone of nobility. Though he couldn't see much of it, he could figure she had a curvy body underneath the dress. From what he could see she had a nice ass and a decent average bust.

Once he got his fill of looking, he turned his head and continued drinking his ale. From the corner of his eye he could see she was gazing at hiat him sideways, but he then focused on ahead of him, minding his business. Well that was until a light seemingly kind voice greeted him with,

"Hello," turning his head he blinked and gave a greeting smile. "I apologize if I am bothering you but you look...familiar," she told him with slightly narrowed eyes. Naruto raised a brow and her eyes widen before a bright smile came upon her face. Leaning in, she whispered, "You don't happen to be Naruto the Monster Hunter?"

"Aye," he nodded his head and she grinned and cheered clapping her hands. She then grabbed a seat and pulled it up right next to him. She sat down, beaming at him, with a certain twinkle in her eyes.

"I can't believe I actually am meeting you. I have to say that you are really brave and skilled, not to mention handsome," she smiled a bit flirtaciously at him and he blinked before blushing lightly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"T-thanks," he mumbled out and Kurama rolled his eyes from inside his mind. "Wait, how'd you guess who I was? No one has really seen my face before," he blinked and she smiled at him, accepting her ale.

"Well I was meeting with my mother out of town and you happened to stroll by, with a monster dead and tied up, using it for a bounty. That's when I saw you and I wanted to meet you but I was shy," she said somewhat timidly and he gave her a blank stare.

"So you followed me here?" he asked, inwardly recalling when he in fact did kill a monster and bring into a town for a bounty, he just didn't remember which one. She gave a snort with a wave of her hand.

"Of course not, I live in this town," she told him and he nodded his head in understanding. She then held out her hand with a smile, "Proserpina," the woman introduced and he returned the handshake, stating his own name with a smile. "So, Naruto, what brings you to Clazomenia?" she wondered, sipping on her ale.

He gave a shrug with a small smile as he gazed at his drink. "Rest, after that headed off for Athens, maybe do some more training," he shrugged and she nodded her head in understanding.

"How long are you staying?" Proserpina questioned and he hummed after sipping his ale. He raised two fingers and she gave a bright smile, "Oh you have to let me show you around so you when you visit you know exactly where you are going,"

"Visit?" he asked and she nodded her head. Giving a chuckle he gave a shrug, "Sure, why not. I'm not doing anything want to take the tour…"

"AAHHH!" Everyone froze, going silent when they heard the scream from outside. Naruto immediately downed the rest of his ale and ran outside, Proserpina behind him with a slightly worried look on her face.

The sight they were greeted too were soldiers currently throwing spears at a Giant muscular bi-pedal pig that had wings. It's fur was a dark pink, it's eyes a blazing vicious red. It's snout wriggled around constantly while it's putrid breath escaped it's mouth, being a green mist. It's large white wings looked as if they belonged to an angel, while this monstrosity was no angel. It stood about fifteen to twenty meters high.

The soldiers spears flew through the air to pierce the pig however they either bounced off or simply poked him. The pig gave a loud booming laugh before reaching down with a swipe and knocking away the soldiers attacking it. It then crushed some civilians and ruined some buildings before giving a vile smelling roar at another group of soldiers that died from the smell.

"The fuck is that thing?" Naruto demanded as he watched it reek havoc upon the town. Proserpina had a fearful look on her face as she hid beside Naruto. He glanced towards her as she explained it to him.

"Its the Clazomenian Sow," she informed. "It's been attacking our town for a year now. It comes to and wrecks the town for a bit simply for fun before demanding for the chosen sacrifice so it will leave. The king has requested help from warriors, but those who leave to challenge the beast never return," The woman explained and Naruto narrowed his eyes as the beast continued to laugh.

"These sacrifices...i'm guessing they are not goats…" he muttered and she shook her head.

"No...women. We assume he eats them...maybe even rapes them...but…" she shivered at the thought and Naruto unsheathed his sword. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill this fucker," he smirked as he turned and was about to run towards the beast when it gave another fierce roar and spoke.

"**Where is the girl?! Where is my sacrifice?!**" the Sow demanded, turning around before it's beady red eyes focused on Naruto...or more specifically who was behind him. "**There you are girl! Come here!**" The Sow grinned, flapping it's wings and running towards Naruto. The blond man grabbed Proserpina, holding her bridal style and began running off while the Sow chased them, hollering for them to come back. Skidding to a halt he took a left into an alley before he came across a house, bust the door open and ran inside. He found a closet and set her down.

"I don't know why he wants you, but I'll protect you. Stay here till I come back," she nodded her head as he smiled to ease her fears. "Don't be so afraid, I got this," he told her before turning around and closing the closet door. He was about to leave the house when it suddenly was smashed by the Sow who swiped his hand again, ruining it and surprising Naruto, causing him to fly along with the debris. The Sow grinned as he looked inside the ruined house and took a sniff with his snout.

"**I can smell you girl**!" he grinned as he smashed his hand through the closet, eliciting a scream from Proserpina. He grabbed her, as she struggled in his grip trying her best to get free but he didn't feel a thing as he gazed at her hungrily. "**Just look at you**!" he then took a whiff and his grin became lecherous, "**You even smell like virgin! You will be a fun meal!**" The Sow grinned before he began flapping his wings and started to take off.

"NARUTO!" Prosepina screamed just as the blond broke free from the debris and looked up with a snarl. Crouching, he jumped high into the sky. Pulling out his katana he swung it, causing The Sow to scream in pain as blood gushed from the wound on his calf. "Naruto save me!" Proserpina begged.

"Hold on! I'm going to save you!" He called as he fell back down to the ground and the Sow continued to fly off despite the wound to calf. "Dammit!" Naruto stomped before he turned around and saw soldiers pointing their spears at him. "What the hell? Get out of my way!" he snarled.

"We can not do that! The King requests to see you!" A soldier stated and Naruto scowled as he looked towards The Sow which was already far. Giving a annoyed sigh he nodded his head and followed the soldiers to the castle. As they walked Naruto saw the crying, miserable, and distraught people as their homes were destroyed, members of their family and friends killed. It made him scowl, scrunching his hand.

They reached the castle, and after a few turns and minutes of walking they reached the throne room where the King and his wife resided. Naruto gave them both a look over, the King was exactly handsome nor was he ugly, just average. His black fell to his shoulders while having a full mustache. His dark blue eyes were filled with despair. He of course wore robes of a king with a gold crown on his head.

His wife was pretty, and middle aged, looking as if she was a mother. She had long dark brown hair with dark blue eyes as well. Her skin pale, a cleft in her chin, average sized bust while wearing robes of a queen, a gold crown on her head as well.

"Sire, we have brought you the one you requested," the soldiers bowed and the King nodded waving them off. Nodding themselves they left and Naruto rolled his neck as the King stood and walked towards him.

"You wouldn't happen to be the hunter we all have been hearing about are you? The Monster Hunter, Naruto?" he asked quietly and hopefully. Naruto nodded his head and a grin broke across the King's face before he fell to his knees bowing to the teen. Both Naruto and the Queen were surprised by this while the King spoke.

"Please Monster Hunter! Kill that demon! For a year! A complete year that monster has been attacking my city, kidnapping my people...we try and remain hopeful...but he causes so much terror!" The King explained and Naruto listened on. "I...I am afraid he will soon come for my daughter...I do not want that! Please...I'll give you anything you want if you say yes!"

Naruto raised a brow as the King brought his head up and continued. "Women, gold, servants...anything, please...just save my city," he begged and Naruto gave a sigh as he scratched his cheek.

'_**Demand to fuck his wife! Demand to fuck his wife**_!' Kurama jeered and Naruto rolled his eyes.

'_Shut up you perverted fox_,' he grumbled inwardly and Kurama rolled his own eyes as he gave a huff of annoyance.

'_**Well one of us has to be...I swear, at this rate you are going to be a damn virgin for the rest of your pitiful immortal life!' Kurama growled lightly. 'That fine bitch Aphrodite gave you gifts...use them for all their worth! You think bitches are flocking to you now? Just wait till you lose that pesky virginity of yours! Pussy will be thrown at you left, right, center, from the underworld and the heavens!**_'

'_I swear, you get too much joy from your fantasy of my sex life_,' Naruto snorted amused and Kurama gave another huff.

'_**Because! When you get laid...I get laid! Do you know the last time I got laid?!**_' Kurama growled and Naruto shook his head. '_**When I was bonded to your damn MOTHER! Do you fucking know how it feels to have a hole you don't have being pounded?! IT HURTS!**_'

'_Okay, ew...I did not need to hear that...'_ Naruto gagged and Kurama simply cut the connection off with pathetic whimpers. '_Stupid fox_,' the blond shook his head before he gave his attention back to the king who was waiting patiently and silently. "Alright...I'll help you. When I get back, I want to have your best blacksmith at my beck and call so I can disgust new armor. And would also like to stay in this castle for a few days, have some food, bathe...You know, the stuff I usually don't get," Naruto shrugged nonchalantly and the King looked at him surprised as did the Queen.

"R-really? That's all you want? No life time of servitude, or to bed my wife or even my daughter?" he asked and Naruto raised a brow before shaking his head. "W-well...consider it done! You can stay as long as you like, and have as much food as you please if you return with that demon dead!" Naruto nodded his head and the King continued. "We have discovered over time that the beast has a lair in the mountains on the east side. You won't be able to miss it as he has decorated the area with his...wins," the King said in a disgusted tone.

"You're entire city will be eating swine for dinner," Naruto said giving a mock salute before he walked off. The King turned to his wife who gave a smiling nod, though the two didn't see their beautiful daughter watching the whole interaction from the side, figurative hearts in her eyes as she saw Naruto walk off.

* * *

><p>Naruto left the inn he was staying at, his complete set of armor on and situated. As he approached the gates of the town he saw his Pegasus waiting for him. Smiling he petted the horse, "Hey boy, how ya doing?" he was given a whinne and a affectionate nudge making him chuckle. "Yeah, I'm glad to see you too...ready to kill a pig?"<p>

Another whinne was his answer, though this time excited. "Alright then!" Naruto grinned as he got on top of the horse. "Hya!" he kicked and Pegasus jet forward after a few moments, it's wings flapped and they were in the air. Naruto guided the horse towards the mountains, focusing his mind on the way there.

He hoped he wasn't too late to save Proserpina. However he needed a way to kill the monster and fast; as he thought about it, he recalled how the soldiers spears did nothing to the beast, yet his sword was able to cut into it's flesh. So maybe he had a chance of winning?

After a good fifteen minutes, Naruto finally took notice of the decorations the kings made, which was simply the skulls and skeletons of the Sow's victims impaled on a spear around the entrance to the cave. Clicking his tongue, he guided Pegasus down to the entrance before he hopped off. "Stay here boy, I'll be back," he ordered his horse, petting it gently before he turned to the cave and walked forward. Slowly he unsheathed his Katana and readied his shield. Walking inside the dark cave he could hear the rumbling laughter of the Sow, making him scowl. He also breathed through his mouth as the stench was toxic to his nose.

He journeyed deep into the cave until he stopped upon reaching a half wall of a ledge. Looking over it, he saw below the Sow nursing his wounded calf while Proserpina was chained to the wall, her dress being ragged while she looked on in despair. The Sow snorted and oinked at her in laughter as he gazed over her body hungrily.

"**No need to be so afraid dear girl, your sacrifice is for a good cause**." The Sow taunted as he patted his belly then his crotch. "T**he cause being my entertainment! I will see if you break like the others, and if you do I'll just eat you HAHAHA!**" The pig chortled and Naruto gave a light scowl before he took a deep breath.

"Alright, all or nothing," He muttered to himself before he crouched down low and the hopped, falling from the ledge towards the Sow. Naruto didn't bother roaring as the point of attack was supposed to be a sneak attack. And sneak attack it was.

The Sow screamed bloody murder as Naruto's blade sunk completely into his shoulder. The monster turned to see Naruto standing on his shoulder, a smirk on his face; with a growl it raised it's other hand and made a move to swat Naruto away but the blond pulled out his blade and stabbed the Sow's hand before sliding it completely to the left, ripping it through to it's stubby fingers. Blood gushed while the monster still howled in pain.

Naruto then took a step the stab it in it's neck however in it's fury it threw the blond off, causing him to land on the ground with a skid and a tumble. He however got back up and avoided the stop it gave before slashing at it's ankle and running towards a wall.

"**Get back here Mortal**!" The Sow snarled but Naruto did not listen as he ran towards the wall still and ran up it. With his good hand, the Sow punched the wall, but Naruto dodged it and landed on the back of his fist and stabbed the beast in the hand before running up it's arm, dragging the impaled blade as he did so.

"**RRRGGGRRRAAAAAAHHH~**!" the demon screamed before Naruto took out his blade and jumped high enough to touch the ceiling of the cave. Naruto switched the way he was holding his sword, now holding it in a way he could stab down. As he flew down towards the pained Sow, Naruto himself gave a roar before the blade met with the demons skull, piercing straight through.

Giving a pained grimace it began to stumble on it's feet, but fell to it's knees as Naruto twisted the blade with a growl. After a minute, The Sow finally fell on the ground, no longer among the land of the living. Naruto gave a sigh as he landed on the ground safely and slowly removed his sword from the beasts head, flicking his wrist to splash the blood on the ground.

Naruto sheathed his sword and walked around the dead monster to reach Proserpina. She still looked barely conscious as her eyes were dull, though she looked virtually unharmed. Unsheathing his sword once more he cut the chains binding her and she fell into his arms as he quickly sheathed the blade again. "I got you," he whispered as he adjusted her so she was in his arms bridal style. Brushing a lock of hair out of the way he gave a smile and kissed her forehead before he left the cave. He would have the king send his men to recover the corpse of the monster, he wasn't lying when he said the city would be having swine.

Adjusting the girl, he boarded Pegasus and took off towards Clazomenia. The entire ride, Proserpina was sleep, her arms wrapped around him from behind while she snuggled into his back, seemingly aware that she was now safe. Once he arrived he got off Pegasus and nodded to the horse, telling him to follow as he felt his companion should also be rewarded.

The people of the city looked on amazed that Naruto returned more than the fact a winged horse was trotting beside him. The blond went back to the castle and headed towards the throne room, when he entered, eyes were immediately on him.

"Y-you returned!" The King stated and Naruto nodded his head. "D-did you kill it? Is the monster gone?" he questioned and Naruto gave a blank expression, bringing the man unease, afraid Naruto simply escaped with the girl, leaving the monster furious.

"It's dead," The blond answered earning a surprised look from the King and Queen before sighs of relief were given. "Send your men to the cave to bring it back to the town for feast," he ordered and the king nodded, snapping his fingers. "I assume my room is ready for me?"

"Of course, I will have one of the maidens escort you," The king smiled before he gave a low bow to Naruto. "Thank you Monster Hunter Naruto...you are the gods send," the King said. Naruto would have corrected him but didn't have the energy too. He simply nodded his head and followed the maiden to his room.

When he entered the room he instantly knew that the room was much better than the one at the inn. There was more space and decorated more. The bed was a king size bed with bed tall bed head board had the symbol of Morpheus crafted into it. There were a few mahogany dressers along with a closet with a good amount of space. He also took note of the full body mirror.

Releasing a tired sigh he walked over to the bed and placed Proserpina on the bed. She laid on the silk lenin sheets as he had moved the comforters over her while her head rested on the pillow. A smile came upon his face before he undid his armor, once it was all off he decided to head to the bath, though he did not know where it was.

A knock was heard at his door and he opened it to see one of the maidens bowing him while a stack of towels and robes were in her hands. "Sire quested us to deliver these too you my lord. He also wanted to inform you the the bath is down the hall on your left and keep going straight, you will reach it,"

Naruto nodded his head with a smile and took the items before closing the door. Setting them on the dresser her took off his clothes and grabbed a towel, covering his modesty. He then found some paper and a quill and wrote a note for Proserpina if she happened to wake up before he returned. Making sure everything was fine, he left the room and headed towards the bath.

Entering the room, he looked slightly amazed at the size of the room. It was the tub could have been considered a small circular pool, with a total of faucets at each side then there was a plugged drain in the middle. The faucets were gold while the pool was made out of marble, there was even a slight echo in the room. Looking up he noticed that the bathroom had a skyline, allowing the mid afternoon sun to brighten the room.

Naruto looked around till he saw a large faucet in the back a bit towards the door. Beside it was a bar of soap, making him wonder what kind of animal fat was it made out of. Shrugging his shoulders he turned the large faucet and suddenly the four faucets at the bath turned on, making him figure the large one was the master faucet.

Grabbing the bar of soap, he walked towards the steps of the bath as the water began to fill the tub an average amount of foam being formed. Dipping his toe in he walked towards the large faucet and turned it off before walking back to the steps and taking off his towel. He tensed slightly as he stepped into the water, his body getting used to the warm somewhat hot water.

Once he was waist deep he sat down, leaning against the ledge of the pool, holding his head back as the water soothed away his light aches and pains. As he sat there relaxing, he couldn't but think about his family...he missed them greatly. He didn't like to think about them a lot because his anger at Hades would always build. But he figured it out recently that was no excuse to not think about his family.

While he knew he was nowhere as strong as Hades at this point in time, he wished he would have been strong then as he is now. Maybe something would have changed, maybe he would have been able to save them from drowning. But it didn't matter they were gone, somewhere in the underworld where they did not belong. Instead of mourning them, he had decided to be thankful for them. Thankful that he had the pleasure of knowing them and having their love. Being thankful he spent as much time as he did with them, they might have not been blood related...but they were his father, mother, and sister.

Closing his eyes he silently prayed for them. Not the gods, but to his family. Praying they were safe, happy and at peace. He would avenge them, as he had not claimed his vengeance, he simply delayed it. Hades might not be able to be killed...but he will find a way to dice that fucker up and trap him into the abyss of Taturus like Zeus did with Kronos.

When Naruto opened his eyes he released a breath and began to wash himself with the bar of soap, making sure the days of dirt and grime that clung to his body was wiped off. After ten minutes of washing himself he noticed something...shift in the water. He stopped what he was doing for a moment, figuring it was his imagination. After a few moments of nothing he slowly returned to washing his body but the corner of his eyes was still on the water, watching it for movement.

Minutes passed and Naruto finally took his eyes off the water as it had not moved again. He closed them, washing his chest and the rest of his front. But as he focused on cleaning his body, he did not take notice at the fact that the foam of the water was coming together yet spread out to make it seem normal.

But it wasn't the normal, the foam continued to clog together till it began to tighten, forming an object. As moments passed, and a full two minutes passed the foam had formed a body. Naruto stopped as he suddenly felt as if he was being watched and there was another presence in the room.

'_Kurama, do you feel that?_' Naruto asked the spirti fox but he recieved no reply. '_Kurama? I know your nine tailed ass hears me!_' The blond tried again but still no reply. With a growl he turned around and looked to see everything was fine, he even looked around the room to see if anyone had snuck in without him noticing, though he figured that was highly unlikely.

Damn, he wished had thought to bring his sword. But he didn't think he would be attacked while he was taking a bath...such a weird time to fight. With a sigh he realized he only had few more spots to clean and he debated whether he should continue on to get them clean, or leave them dirty and leave the room altogether.

He made his choice as he began to continue washing the spots. Almost done, he froze when he felt a pair of slender arms drape down from his shoulders to his chest as he felt soft somewhat large mounds press against his back, not to mention the warmth of another body making contact with his. Oh, and lets not forget the soft lips pressed at his neck, lingering before speaking.

Naruto did not hear a word the woman that was on him said, only identifying her voice as seductive, lustful, cheery, delicate and kind. It was a couple of moments when the words coming from her beautiful voice registered as, "You forgot to wash your back,"

He then heard a melodious giggle come from the woman and he turned his head to see the second most gorgeous woman he has ever been graced to lay eyes on. The first person being his birth mother, the goddess Kushina. But this woman, literally took his breath away while Kushina left him in shock and awe.

The woman had long, luscious, long dark red hair, and he realized that he color wasn't red but burgundy. It wasn't curly, but wavy; long bangs that framed the side of her face came down to cover the areolas of her breasts, yet there was still some going back down her back. Bangs slightly covered her forehead, while her eyes brows were perfectly trimmed and groomed, her eyelashes long and luscious. Her eyes were the most magnificent shade of hazel, shining brilliantly with mirth, wonder and adoration. Her smile was wide and perfect, revealing perfectly straight and ivory white teeth. Her lips were completely full and a dull pink, matching her bronze skin tone. She also had dimples, somewhat defined cheekbones as well. All her features fit her face perfectly, making her extremely beautiful that it could be considered a crime.

His sapphire eyes traveled down from her beautiful face down to her body which was just as magnificent. Her body was defined and toned perfectly with muscle, making him figure she was not just a pretty face, but a warrior as well. As he could see her defined biceps, shoulders, and abdominals, as she possessed a completely visible six pack. However despite these muscles, her body still looked feminine and soft, not hard and muscular like a man. Her breasts did not sag whatsoever, as they had the perfect lift with what he considered the perfect size, as they looked natural. They were not too big, nor were they too small. His hand would have a good grasp on them, as there would be a bit more if he grabbed them.

Going down further, the water stopped at her wide yet fit childbirth giving hips, giving her a spectacular curvy frame. And it made him wonder what kind of junk she had behind her. From what he assessed, the woman before him stood 5'9, and was a muscled slim thick. The woman before him...still took his breath away.

She gave another giggle, leaning closer to him, with a mischievous smile. "I take it you like what you see?" she asked in a sultry tone and he gave a nod of his head. The woman gave her own nod as she looked over her body and groped her breasts and felt on her large plump behind that was in the shape of a peach. "I must admit, I like this form as well...you have excellent tastes Na~ru~to," she sung out his name making his knees shiver a bit.

"Form?" he wondered curiously. He no longer asked how people knew his name since apparently he was known for his deed of killing the Kraken. However in the very back of his mind, he wondered how long would that last before history was changed and he was not the one who slayed the monsters...but another who never existed.

The woman raised one of her delicate brows in response, "You haven't figured it out yet sweetheart?" she wondered before turning around. Naruto's eyes immediately when to her large ass and just about drooled at the sight. This woman had booty! Ass! Cakes! Stacks! Damn!

His attention on her butt was taken away as his eyes were now directed on the the golden inked symbol of a dove on the back of her neck since she moved her hair out of the way. He just blinked, not knowing what that meant and had a feeling he should. "I am the goddess Aphrodite," she informed and Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head, as he took a step back. She frowned at him and took a step forward, looking a bit worried. "Please don't be afraid dear, I do not wish to ever hurt you, I just wanted to speak with you," she informed softly and he gave her a wary look.

"What does the goddess of lust want with me? I already told Zeus I'm not fighting for him," Naruto growled lightly and she rolled her eyes and took another step forward though he remained still.

"I am not here about thunder head," she muttered before she finally strode forward, her breasts once again pressed against his chest while her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm here for you, my young maelstrom," The goddess smiled warmly yet seductively.

"M-me?" he stuttered out, a light blush on his cheeks from her being so close. He could even feel her cool breath on his skin. Clearing his throat he fixed his attitude a bit, though a light tint of red could still be seen on his cheeks. "Why me? I haven't upset you have I? I try my best to keep a low profile,"

This caused Aphrodite to acutally laugh rather than giggle. "You might as well stop trying darling. Just about all of the gods within the Greek Pantheon have their eyes on you, after you slayed the Kraken and sent Hades back to the Underworld, you have been the subject of everyone's gossip,"

"Really?" he asked and she nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes, Athena simply can't stop bragging about you. Even Ares has taken more of an interest in you as of late, and he is usually too busy bringing bloodshed and worrying about when I will give him some ass to care about anything," she grumbled, and he noticed she sounded slightly disgusted.

"So then why are you here? What so great about me, that you came to see me yourself? I would understand Athena...but you? The Goddess of Lust?" he raised a brow and she gave a slight frown at him.

"Don't forget love, dear. I am the goddess of Love, beauty and lust. Notice how it comes last," she stated strongly and he gave a sligth nod of apology. "But to answer your question my young maelstrom, I came to help you," she smiled and he blinked.

"Help me?"

"Why of course. I have been watching you as long as Athena has sweetheart. Afterall I was the first goddess who blessed you when your mother sought to help you," she smiled but it dampened slightly. "However, my blessings haven't seemed to take action yet...so I came to boost them along,"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded with a raised brow and she came closer to him. And his blush increased, she gazed into his eyes before speaking.

"This nervousness...not only can I see it...but I can feel it. It doesn't belong there. You shouldn't be wary of the female body, nor should you neglect it. You should crave for it, appreciate it completely. It's almost as if you are afraid of love," she said somewhat sadly and he looked away. "Please speak to me darling...I want to help you,"

Naruto glanced back towards her and frowned. "This...immortality...it's more than just a curse of never being allowed among the gods. It's the ones I lose because of it," Naruto sighed shaking his head. "I am afraid to love anything that won't stay forever with me...a wife, my children...I am cursed...they are not, I am afraid of feeling the pain of when they die and I am still the same, never to physically age,"

Aphrodite closed her eyes as she leaned back a bit, pressing her hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "I...understand. And that is why I am here to tell you…" she opened her eyes and smiled at him brightly. "Not to worry about it," the goddess informed, causing him too look at her confused.

"The way I see it...it is better to have it, enjoy it while it's there and mourn its loss...rather than to never have it all. A wife and child may bring you great joy...a feeling of content. But you may never feel that if you are afraid to love... I believe...that is what is truly blocking your blessings, Naruto," she explained and he nodded in understanding.

Aphrodite then gripped his face, pulling him down towards hers and he did not resist. "You allow me to worry about love while you simply have fun...that is what your mother would want," she told him and he gazed at her before giving another nod. "Good...now come here you sexy immortal mortal," she giggled before pulling him in for a kiss which surprised him greatly.

He could taste the flavor of mint and grape on her lips and her tongue as it entered his mouth and explored. Naruto didn't bother putting up any fight, allowing his instincts to take over him completely. He inhaled her scent, smelling the mixture scent of vanilla and roses. While strange, it completely spurred him on as his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer while his tongue danced with hers.

Aphrodite gave a moan as she enjoyed the taste of broth and the smell of ocean breeze. His body while not exactly chiseled and defined yet, was still nice and firm to be against. His warmth engufled her as his hands traveled down her back to her ass which he began to grope wildly. It actually made her nipples harden and her arms around him tighten.

The two did not completely pull away away from the passionate kiss for a good ten minutes, not needing air. The kiss started to become rougher as Aphrodite began to bit on his lips, pulling, tugging, sucking and lightly chewing on both lips. Naruto reeled his hand back and struck her ass, a loud slapping sound being heard as it jiggled. The goddess moaned at the feeling, pulling away slightly, allowing Naruto to shove his tongue down her throat, surprising he slightly.

Spinning them around, the two walked back till they were at the ridge of the tub. With good strength, Naruto lifted Aphrodite and the goddess wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against his hard member. Naruto pulled away, her swollen bottom lip in between his as he sucked on it. Releasing it, he began to lay kisses her on her gorgeous face before making hsi way down to her neck.

Aphrodite ran her fingers through his soft silky golden locks, gripping at as he bit down hard on her neck, making her toes curl and body shiver. He then kissed it and bit down on another piece, earning a whimper of pleasure from the goddess. She continued to thrust her hips against his, while he kissed and bit his way down to her breasts. Brushing her hair to the side, he was now able to see her dark quarter sized coin areola's with her nipples standing at attention.

With a grin he popped the left nipple into his mouth causing her to suck her teeth as he groped the other breast while he continued slowly grind his hips. Aphrodite moaned as Naruto continued to pleasure her breasts, roughly yet senusally. Already he was a better lover than Ares, Adonis and any other man she had slept with. Like Ares, all men were so caught up on her beauty they just completely ravaged her. While she did like to be ravaged...she didn't like it all the time. She was still a woman, meaning she still liked to be treated with care and delicacy. And up until now she was forced to put up with being ravaged. However...she now knew how sensuality felt and she liked it. Naruto was a mixture of both and she could say he was the best lover she's had since her creation which is really saying something. Ares was now second, oh he would not be too happy about that.

Aprhodite's chuckle turned into a moan as she felt Naruto's hand dip down and enter her sex with two digits. "Oh shit," she cursed, biting her bottom lip as his fingers wriggled around and began thrusting forward. "Oo~oh, like that baby," she whispered as he moved onto the next breast while his other free hand pinched and twisted the other nipple. Naruto began grinding and twisting then nipple in his mouth, pulling it making her moan become a bit louder.

Naruto was conscious of every single action he made. And yet, he has never done this a day in damn life. Aphrodite is actually the first woman he has seen naked, so it was strange to him how he had so much experience when he had no experience previously. Not that he was complaining, because from the sounds and feel of it, Aphrodite was enjoying this immensely. He could only imagine what would happen if he completely satisfied her...ooh, that was a question he wanted to find the answer too.

Adding a third finger, the goddess's breath hitched as Naruto began to slowly turn, twist and push his fingers in before pulling them out and restarting the process. He could feel Aphrodite's sex clench down on his fingers as he continued, and he could also feel the vibrations from her body as she shivered.

"Oh fuck!" she whimpered, squeezing on his locks hard. "I'm about to cum!" she proclaimed in actual shock. "Oh shit!" The goddess screamed as her eyes rolled back and her body convulsed as Naruto continued on, though his pace increased until he was furiously pushing in and pulling out, as if he was gouging her pussy. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! FUCK!" Aprhodite howled as her entire body froze and gave one full body shiver as she had cum on his fingers and into the bath.

Naruto could feel the warm liquid soak his hand, and winced slightly as the strength of her legs wrapped around his waist increased, as well as he grip on his hair. Aphrodite's mouth was open in a gasp as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Yet still he was still sucking on her breast. Naruto gave on last suck before he pulled away and flicked then nipple before looking up at Aphrodite who was coming down from her high.

"That was...great," she muttered softly, panting slightly. She then turned her hazel eyes on him and gave him a big smile. "I can take anymore, no more foreplay, stick it in, give me your cock Na~ru~to!" she sung and he blinked before he removed his fingers from her sex and gripped his aching cock. "This is going to be amazing," she grinned releasing her grip on his hair to reach down and guide his cock to her pussy.

Wrapping her other arm around his neck she slowly began to move her body to sink herself on his spear. Slowly he entered her, and as he did so, both of them moaned loudly. Naruto from the pleasurably hot and godly tight pussy, and Aphrodite from the fact that Naruto was actually stretching her more than Ares usually did.

It was only a moment later when Naruto was completely sunk within Aprhodite. The two were frozen, comfortably tense as they enjoyed the sensation of each other. Then...deep within Naruto's core...around his soul...a small ember turned into a blazing fire...something had snapped...and something had awoken.

Aphrodite noticed how Naruto's bangs overshadowed his eyes and his mouth which was set into a small gasp of awe...turned into a large almost wicked smile. She wasn't even ready when he began to slam into her, putting his entire back into it. The sound of his thighs slapping against her fat ass filled the room along with her whimpers and moans of pleasure.

The goddess knew that the blessings she gave Naruto long ago...had finally activated. And even still though he looked as if he was some kind of savage, he still treated her body like she was the goddess she was. He ravaged her yes...but he ravaged her in the most loving yet wildest way.

Before they even realized it, Nightfall came. However the shine of the full moon gave the bathroom an a romantic glow. It shone on the Goddess of Love and her newest and best lover as they laid on the floor, with Naruto on top of her, riding her ass, his still hard cock stuck up in her asshole.

The two of them were completely drenched in sweat, as they had tried just about all kinds of positions that not even mortals heard of, maybe even gods. Naruto's hands rested ontop of hers, their fingers interlaced while Aphrodite moaned his name repeatedly, filled with love, adoration, and lust. Naruto groaned her name, claiming his possessiveness over her.

They then flipped around and Aprhodite was on top, riding him with vigor. Her hands groped his developing pecs while her ass bounced up and down on his pelivs. Her tongue hung from out her mouth while her hair was matted to her skin from the sweat.

The two would not stop their love making till dawn, both of them passed out. Aphrodite laid atop of him, her face snuggled into his neck while her arms wrapped around his torso. Naruto had one arm wrapped around her, while his other arm was draped across her back, his finger stuck up her ass...and even still…

The two were connected.

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up, his face scrunched up in annoyance and pleasure. Annoyance because the morning sunlight was on his face, and pleasure as he felt something wet and warm on his cock. He leaned up and looked down to see messy burgundy hair followed by hazel eyes that looked up at him, lovingly.<p>

"Aphrodite," he called quietly and she gave a sucking sound before slowly peeling her mouth off his cock, lathering the head.

"Morning sweetheart," she greeted with a smile still stroking him off. "I hope your sleep was wonderful," The goddess giggled and he gave a nod before realizing they were still in the bathroom.

"We had sex all night?" he asked a bit in surprise and she gave a excited nod.

"Till dawn actually! I was amazing! Oh my gods you are so...just….there is no words for it!" she moaned as she started to crawl towards him, yet her hand never left his cock. "I haven't felt so sore since I first got with Ares," she stated before laying a soft kiss on his lips. "Please allow me to come visit you whenever I feel the need," she pleaded lightly and he looked surprised.

"Can't you visit me whenever? I mean you are a goddess," he stated and she shook her head, making him confused.

"Yeah, that would be the case if you belonged to my Pantheon...since your mother is from the Shinto Pantheon, only Shinto gods are allowed to visit you whenever the please. However, Greek pantheon is a bit paranoid with our domain, so other gods from different pantheons must ask permission to visit within our domain which is greece," The goddess explained.

"Only Zeus and Hera have the ability to visit you whenever the please as they are the king and queen of our Pantheon," she went on. Naruto hummed as she continued to give him more information, "We gods of greece either get permission from Zeus to visit mortals that do not concern or domain or when it is of utmost importance. But we can do as we please if we have the permission of the mortals...so for me to visit you whenever…" Aphrodite trailed off and he leaned forward kissing her deeply.

After he pulled away and smiled at her. "You have my permission Aphrodite," he accepted and she grinned and hugged him, pushing him into the valley of her breasts.

"Oooh! Thank you darling! Athena said you wouldn't accept me as you don't exactly accept her but I proved her wrong! HA!" Aphrodite cheered before kissing him once more. "Oh, and call me Dite Naru," she smiled and he nodded his head.

The two then heard a loud clap of thunder and Aprhodite rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Damn it...I have to Naru," she frowned, carressing his whiskers. "I've stayed longer than I was supposed too. If I stay any longer, monsters will become more powerful and start wrecking havoc in search of me," she muttered. "Not to mention, I'm ignoring other mortals prayers in spending time with you…" she went on and he silenced her with a kiss.

"It's okay Dite, I understand. You are still a goddess and have a job to do. I will see you next time," he smiled softly and she beamed at him before pulling him for another deep kiss, grinding her ass against his cock, she gave a moan as it popped in and instantly began riding him while he thrust into her. The two never left lip lock as they had their quickie.

However their quickie wasn't exactly quick as it lasted a half an hour before either of them came. Then they heard a louder crash of thunder, lightning even struck. Aphrodite broke from the kiss and growled at the sky.

"Yeah yeah i'm coming thunder head! Hold your damn bolts!" she shouted before sighing and turning to Naruto. "I really have to go now Naru...I will see you as soon as I can...I promise on the…"

"Don't do that Dite," he shook his head and she frowned as he had cut her off. "I don't believe the styx should be used so recklessly. Even gods are subject to it's punishment. Just visit me when you can, okay?" he suggested softly and she nodded. Giving one last kiss she began to fade.

"Bye dear! Make sure you use your blessing actively!" she teased and he gave a chuckle with a nod before she disappeared altogether, leaving him alone in the bathroom. He gave a sigh as he watched the forming thunder clouds lift, though he saw doves flying past, entering his vision.

Standing up he inhaled and released a breath. He needed to take another bath, as he smelled like pure sex.

* * *

><p>Naruto entered walked to his room wearing a robe, his towel in hand. Once he opened the door he walked in quietly closed it behind him, not sure of Proserpina was awake or not. When he turned he got his answer as she sat on the bed upright, facing him with a small smile on her lips.<p>

"Hey, goodmorning," he greeted with a smile and she nodded to him.

"Good morning," she returned. "I hope your bath was nice?" she asked and he gave a nod, flashes of his sex filled night with Aphrodite filling his mind. Damn that woman was amazing.

"It was, how was your sleep?" he wondered and she smiled, indicating it was nice. "Good. Well, if your wondering the Sow is dead, and we are now in the King's castle," he informed as he began to put the towel away.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto...it seems you are as good as they say," she stated and he gave a chuckle with a nod as his back was towards her. "I want to repay you Naruto, for saving my life,"

"There is no need Proserpina, you are my friend, and I promised I would protect you," He stated as he put down the towel. He found a new set of clothes and was going to grab them and put them on when he heard something fall to the ground...that was not caused by him.

Turning around his eyes widened as he saw Proserpina's maginficent naked body. It was amazing as he figured it would be. Her breasts was decently sized, perky, her nipples hardened. Her stomach was flat, lightly toned and she had blond curls above her sex. She was quite beautiful still, and he inwardly desired her.

"Proserpina...what are you doing? Put your clothes back on!" Naruto tried. He wasn't nervous, nor was he scared. He just didn't want to jump this woman who had taken a few steps closer to him.

"I will not, this is my way of thanking you Naruto. From saving me from the Sow...and Hades," she stated and he now looked confused and a bit serious at hearing the name of the god he hated the most.

"What are you talking about?" he wondered and she took a deep breath before smiling, taking another step towards him.

"My name isn't Proserpina," she started and her looks changed slightly. Her blond hair became a strawberry blond, her eyes glowed a bit and her body tightened up a bit, becoming more curvy and sexy...but her skin also got a bit paler.

"I am Persephone, Goddess of spring...and the Queen of the Underworld,"

Naruto was silent as he gazed at her...until his eye twitched...why?

'_**Told you pussy would fall from the heavens and come up from the underworld, but did you believe me? NOO~OO**_!'

**That ends this long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it, glad to hear that people do I like this story so far. And for those of you wondering, Yes I do plan to go through this story through time frame. I am not going to have him slaying Krakens in one chapter then have him driving a car the next...makes no sense really.**

**Anyway, I felt it was fitting for Naruto to lose his virginity to Aphrodite, and because of that a fire has erupted within him. I would like to thank and give credit to _Sola Caelesti_ for his quest Idea of the Clazomenian Sow. If you are reading this bud, then know your reward will for helping me will be given next chapter.**

**I am still taking Quest Ideas by the way. Remember they must have detail to it so I can make it into a chapter. As for those who suggest the Hercules Challenges, those will come in time, but not now. **

**Alright So...I think that is all I have to say so...**

**Bye.**


	6. I Can Go The Distance

**Chapter VI**

'_I have to get out of here,_'

Naruto bit back his sigh as he got out of the bed and headed towards the closet where his new armor was stored. He glanced back towards the bed, his brow twitching as the daughter of the King slept in his bed, completely naked snuggled into a pillow.

The girl was quite beautiful, despite being the young age of 17. She had flowing wavy brown hair that stopped to her mid back with chin length bangs. She had slightly pale skin and a developing curvy body. While her ass was slightly plump, her breasts were nearly as big as her mothers…he would know because he had slept with her the previous night. Though her eyes were closed she had dark brown eyes, defined cheek bones, a small button nose as well.

She had snuck into his room late last night just as he was preparing for bed. She damn near assaulted him but before he could give a strong refusal…her mouth was already working wonders on his cock so he simply gave in. He was so happy he did not take the girl virginity, he would have had a guilty conscious.

However, she didn't last as long as Aphrodite or even Persephone. Thoughts of his passionate nights with both goddesses filled his mind. He wouldn't be surprised if both came to him with a new born child, because he came inside of them enough for them to birth triplets respectively.

He found enough will to not cum inside the princess or the queen. Naruto wasn't even sure how that came to be either. She had come to visit him to thank him and next thing he knew she was riding him like a sex depraved mad woman.

So instead of staying two days like he intended, he stayed a total of five days. Lucky for him, he got in training on each day after slaying the Sow. Actually four days, since he and Persephone stayed in the room all day rutting like mutts. Thoughts of his day with the queen of the Underworld filled his mind, as his memory of their time took place in the forefront of his mind.

_**Flashback**_

"Save you from Hades? What are you talking about?" Naruto wondered, not moving as she continued to stalk towards him, till she was directly in front of him, her hardened nipples poking against his bare chest, while one of her hands placed itself on his chest. Her fingers were delicate, soft…curious.

"You unknowingly saved me, by distracting and weakening Hades long enough for me to escape the Underworld," she informed and he still looked confused. "Do you not know the story of the seasons?" She wondered and he gave a shook of his head.

"Nope, was never really interested in you gods when I was younger. Knew of you, but never felt to take interest," Naruto informed and she pursed her lips at that fact but simply continued on.

"Well, long ago, Hades kidnapped me and dragged me to the underworld. My mother, Demeter, looked all over for me and was saddened when she could not find me. The six months I was gone, the land began to die…fall started, then came winter. Zeus disturbed by this confronted Hades and ordered to give me back but he refused," Persephone then gave a sigh in irritation.

"I was hungry, and I foolishly ate fruit from the underworld, six seeds to be exact. Once you feast from the Underworld, you are bound there. Hades then tried to use this as a reason why I could not leave even more, but Zeus made a deal with him. For six months I was free and do as I please, and for the other six months I was to return to the underworld and stay with Hades," she finished.

"Fall just started…" Naruto muttered and he frowned. "You were in the underworld with Hades…but when I defeated him…you were able to escape…but…why thank me? I didn't do it intentionally," Naruto countered and she nodded her head, but placed her arms around his neck.

"Yes…but I still am grateful. I wanted to see if the stories about you were true…and they were. For "saving" me from the overgrown pig, and freeing me from Hades for this short bit, allow me to show you my gratitude," Persephone smiled in a sultry manner.

Naruto gazed at her before smirking, "Well if you insist," he accepted, leaning down and taking her lips with his own. His hands moved down her body, following her curves till he stopped at her ass and gave it a good squeeze.

She gave a light squeal into the kiss before pushing her tongue into his mouth, greeting his. Naruto began to grope her ass more, before moving further down and in to brush against her sex from underneath making her shiver. His finger started to prod before slipping in making her tense and release a moan.

Adding another finger, he had them wriggle inside her, while he pulled her closer to him and sucked on her tongue. His hard cock pressed against her pelvis and within a single moment the two were on the bed, with Naruto on top of her. Their kiss never broke and his hands held down hers while she wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded into him.

Pulling away, Naruto attacked her neck along with her ears and she gave quiet moans of pleasure as she enjoyed the feeling of a warm muscular body on top of her, giving proper affection. It's been so long since she had been bedded, even by Hades. While he was not the best by any means, he was the only one she had because no one wanted to feel the wrath of the god of the underworld, not even other gods. While he may not be able to hurt them, he would be able to hurt the mortals they cared about.

Persephone was so impatient she didn't' want to wait any longer. She needed him inside her, to feel full, to reach the level of content that others gushed about. And she was hoping Naruto was able to give that to her.

Pulling him closer, she whispered in his ear her desires. No words were spoken from him, instead he merely shifted himself and a few moments later…she gave a surprised moan from the sudden intrusion. "Oh shit," she hissed, trying to adjust to the girth that was Naruto.

Naruto himself gave a groan at her tightness and her warmth. He was inside, he was inside the queen of the underworld, Hades' queen. Oh, he was definitely going to take advantage. And take advantage he did.

Persephone's moans of pleasure started to turn into squeals as Naruto began thrusting into her, in and out, in and out. The force increased with each push and pull, and within moments he was slamming into her while she screamed out his name, the sound of skin slapping against each other accompanying her melodious screams.

As he rode into her, he grabbed her nipples and twisted them hard, letting them go, he grabbed the pillow behind her head and leaned himself down to meet her lips in a hungry kiss. Not long after they switched positions so she was now on top of him riding him like there was no tomorrow. Her hips gyrated, her breasts bounced up and down, and her tongue hung out of her mouth with her eyes rolled back.

She was feeling so much pleasured as his cock constantly pressed against her cervix, and sometimes pushed into her womb depending on how hard he was going. With his hips he thrusted into her while she bounced up and down. His hands had a good hold on her ass while his facial expression was that of pleasure as he could feel himself about to bust.

But Persephone was beating him to it, as she began panting and screaming out his name, telling him she was about to cum. How she knew this feeling was beyond her, but she was rather enjoying this. Was she about to orgasm?

She got her answer a few seconds later as her body suddenly tensed then a blast of pure pleasure ripped through her body. Naruto came as well when he had entered her womb, due to her pussy clenching down on his cock really tight, enough for him to actually bust within her, shooting straight into her womb.

But that wasn't the only action that happened, Persephone was actually squirting…like, furiously. Getting his pelvis and a bit of his face wet due to how strong the release was. Her body convulsed, shaking as her eyes had rolled back into her head. What was more amazing was that her entire form started to glow a golden color, her beauty becoming even more magnificent and he could feel a aura of power radiating off of her.

It was then he realized she was slipping into her godly form, which was in awe of. The form she was just in a few moments ago must have been her godly form yet in mortal definition, as to not kill mortals from their greatness as their minds would explode probably. Was he different? Perhaps, but all he knew was that…

He was freely releasing his cum into a goddess…once again.

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto shook his head leaving such erotic thoughts. Despite the awkward situation, Naruto was quite satisfied he had somehow one up'd The God of Death. Why? He fucked his wife! Not to mention, his wife was willing to give him a mere mortal sex, while Hades had to resort to raping her to get what he wanted. And from what Persephone told him, even at that he isn't that good.

Naruto wouldn't have thought in life that he would be able to bang two beautiful goddesses, it simply gave him hope that he would be able to have sex with more goddesses.

Once again he shook his head at such erotic thoughts and continued onward, entering his closet. Spending four days in the town not only allowed Naruto to train, but create and customize his armor, and with the help of Kurama, Naruto was able to choose good quality materials.

The first thing Naruto did was put on a pair of black pants that were not only stylish, but flexible and movable. He then clasped on Steel shin guards, followed by his durable black sandals. He tied a maroon sash around his waist, slipping in sheathed sword so it stayed by his side. He then grabbed steel chest armor which would form perfectly on his chest, seemingly like a second skin yet still provide great protection.

Once he made sure it was on tight, he then grabbed the dark blue short sleeved shirt and wore it over his armor. Lastly he clasped on the arm guards that started at the back of his palms, looping around his middle finger and stopping at his elbow. Opening a drawer he pulled out small black leather belts that he tied around his thighs, as they held two steel daggers.

Gazing at himself at the mirror, he smiled as he held his crystal necklace which he still had never taken off. The image of his birth mother entered his mind, as she possessed a loving smile. In fact as he gazed at himself in the mirror it seemed as if she was standing right beside him, her arms around his shoulders, a proud smile on her lips.

But when he turned, there was no one there. His smile saddened slightly but he shook his head and walked out of the closet. He noticed his pack along with his dark red hood cloak. Making sure his pack was filled with food, more weapons, and a few maps he closed it and put on his cloak, which was like a poncho. He slipped his arms through his pack and was about to walk out the room when he noticed the princess was still sleep in the bed.

With a frown he walked over and shook her lightly to wake her. Once she did, gazing at him with tired eyes he gave a soft smile. "I'm heading out, you might want to return to your room before your father finds out," he stated and she blinked before giving a nod. However she sleepily leaned forward and kissed his lips and gave a lustful smile.

"Come back to see me, please?" she requested and he gave a sigh, with a nod.

"I'll do my best," he told her and began to leave the room. He closed the door behind him quietly before he continued on down the hall. He managed to skip past the King and Queen both, exiting the castle with a nod to the guards. He walked through town, trying to be inconspicuous, not that it really mattered since people were able to point him out with whispers and quiet gasps.

It took a total of five minutes before he reached the gates of the town and was able to leave. Within twenty minutes, Naruto was out on the road, finally out of Clazomenian territory; Pegasus trotting beside him.

However he didn't know exactly where he was going or why. Maybe he should just head to the next town? Hmm, maybe he should head to Athens! That sounded like a good idea, maybe learn something there. Stopping, Naruto undid his pack and started to pull out a map, as he did so he walked over to a tree for shade, looking over the map.

'_**Hmm**_,' he heard Kurama hum and he raised a brow. But the blond didn't ask what was on the foxes mind as he knew he would be told eventually. '_**I believe it's time you find Chiron**_,' like he expected, he would be told eventually.

'_Who?_' Naruto asked as he continued to gaze at the map. Kurama rolled his eyes as he continued on with his explanation.

'_**Chiron…he is a teacher, someone that could help you grow in skill and experience better than I can at this point in time**_,' The fox muttered. '_**Not saying that I am not awesome, and I can't do it…I can, it will just take longer than it will with Chiron…this isn't my domain,**_' The fox admitted hurriedly and Naruto hummed.

'_Alright…where do I find this Chiron guy_?' The blond wondered and Kurama gave a shrug of his shoulders.

'_**Hmm, well last time I heard he lived in the mountains…Mount Pelion I think…but that was centuries ago…but that may your best bet**_,' Kurama informed and Naruto hummed, nodding in agreement. '_**Besides, its up to you, it's just a suggestion**_,'

'_No, I hear you. Thanks Kurama,_' Naruto nodded as he focused more on the map. '_Now would Mt. Pelion be in Greece? I would like to think so_,' Naruto muttered to himself inwardly before he gave a sigh. "It would be so much better if I knew where I was going," he grumbled.

He heard a whinnie from Pegasus and looked towards the winged horse to see it was gazing at an owl. Blinking, Naruto gazed at the owl for a few moments before narrowing his eyes. Glancing between the owl and the map, he finally showed the map to the owl. "Yes, I would like your help Athena…guide me on the road to strength and greatness," he pleaded lightly. The Owl who'd and it's eyes glowed, the map then glowing itself.

Naruto gazed down at the old paper map, watching as it glowed completely, turning a gold color. Within moments he watched as names began to appear on the map, and he realized the names were the names of towns and kingdoms. He also saw his name, as it was a few spaces away from Clazomenia. The glow subsided and all the names besides his own that were not on the map before faded away, however the map remained it's gold color.

'_**Hmm, Athena just blessed your map**_,' Kurama informed and Naruto raised a brow. '_**My guess is all you have to do is request the destination you wish to go and the map will give you directions, try it out see if I'm right**_,'

"I wish to find Chiron," Naruto stated firmly talking the map and glancing up at the Owl who remained there watching him. Glancing down, Naruto blinked in minor surprise as the names Chiron and appeared on the map. Naruto also dull black footsteps on the map that lead from his name to Chiron. He was a bit surprised he wasn't exactly far from the mountain which Chiron was residing at.

'_**Told you so**_,' Kurama muttered and Naruto gave mocked him before rolling his eyes. Looking towards the owl, Naruto nodded his head in thanks. The owl seemed to nod as well before it took off just as Naruto turned to Pegasus and gave a smile at the horse.

"Ready for another adventure bud?" The blond wondered and Pegasus gave nodded in agreement with a whinnie. Hopping aboard the magical winged horse, Naruto mildly kicked Pegasus's side. "Hya!" he shouted and the horse took off galloping before ascending into the sky flapping his wings.

As they flew Naruto gazed at the map for a bit and smiled at the fact his name was heading in the right direction. Putting it to the side for a bit he guided Pegasus while also striking up conversation with Kurama. '_So Kurama…earlier you said that this is not your domain…so what is your domain?_'

The fox blinked in mild surprise before giving a grunt. '_**That was kind of unexpected…I for sure thought you were going to ask me about Chiron**_,'

'_Are you Chiron?'_

'_**Of course not Fleshbag! I'm the mighty Kurama of the Nine tails!**_' Kurama boasted with a growl.

'_So then why would I ask you about Chiron? I'll ask Chiron about Chiron…you just tell me about you,_' Naruto followed up and Kurama hummed before he shrugged with a frown.

'_**Well my domain is actually in Shinto Region…as the people there worship Shinto Gods similar how greeks worship the Greek Gods,**_' Kurama started. '_**The Land I particularly hail from right now is the Elemental States. And I must say they are a bit more powerful than Greeks…or any other humans that worship other Pantheons**_,' Kurama chuckled and the blond raised a brow.

'_Really? How so?_'

'_**Well for one…unlike probably any other human on this planet…the people of the Elemental Nations possess an energy that was granted to them by a Shinto Primordial goddess**_,' Kurama said in a somewhat serious tone. '_**This energy is called Chakra…all living organisms have it, but these humans in particular use it at a higher level than others…with this energy they are able to cast techniques that could be seen as magic,**_'

'_Really?'_ Naruto asked, genuinely surprised, causing Kurama to nod his head firmly.

'_**Yeah they are pretty bad ass. However the whole continent has been in Clan wars within the last eighty maybe one-hundred years or so,**_' Kurama grumbled. '_**But that is the land I come from. In fact, while I am a spirit, I'm not quite a spirit. I am what the people of E.S call a Biju, which is a monstrous being of chakra**_,'

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and Kurama continued on. '_**I have eight other siblings and together we form the beast form of the Primordial goddess. We Biju however can be sealed, I have only been sealed twice, which was with your mother and you**_,' The fox informed and Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

'_What are these clan wars?_' The blond questioned and Kurama rolled his eyes at annoyance of the whole history. After a few moments, Kurama gave an answer.

'_**Well, at this point in time the Elemental States is in the Warring States. Why? Well because for that past hundred years or so, it has been an extremely lengthy and bloody period, where hundreds of individual shinobi clans are fighting in constant, bitter warfeare,**_' Kurama began and then explained what a Shinobi was to Naruto since he didn't know.

'_**Anyway, more often than not, these clans are extremely isolated and only look out for the well being of their own members, and as such battle other clans constantly. None of it is to survive, but to cement their martial standing in society**_,' Kurama went on and Naruto frowned at this. '_**During this era, conflicts are perpetually being rose between various nations as each crusade for more rights and land,**_'

'_But why? What's the whole point?' _Naruto wondered and Kurama gave a slight shrug in response.

'_**In order to wage wars, each individual shinobi clan rents it's military might to the highest bidder. Due to the unrelenting force, the average life-span for a human within that side of the world is a mere thirty years. With the continued loss of their kin, a never ending cycle of death and revenge was born within the continent**__,_' Kurama finished. '_**This is part of the reason why your mother did not want you to live there…**_,'

Naruto gave a sigh as he shook his head, continuing to guide Pegasus. '_So this chakra? Can I use it?_'

'_**Of course. You have very strong and large reserves just by yourself…their massive when combined with my own monster chakra**_,' Kurama smirked. '_**I will teach you how to use your chakra, but first there are other skills you must gain before I even attempt to teach you,**_' The fox stated and Naruto hummed before nodding his head. '_**Eyes focused, I believe we are here**_,'

Naruto looked from the map and then up to the upcoming mountain and grinned. Kurama was right they were here. Naruto gazed upon the green mountain that was Pelion, he figured the green were the trees meaning it must have been one big forest. Tapping Pegasus he had the horse glide down to the ground.

Once they had set, Naruto hopped off the horse and began walking through the forest, his map being his guide. Studying the map, the blond knew he was going into the right direction…however he stopped. Why? Well because Chiron's name completely disappeared off the map. "Eh?" the blond blinked in surprise as he inspected it to see everything else was working…but Chiron wasn't showing up.

"Locate Chiron," Naruto told the map but nothing happened. "You stupid map locate…!" the blond immediately went silent as he avoided an arrow, his senses going haywire.

'_**Good reflexes, you're learning**_,' Kurama commended but Naruto ignored him for the moment as he skidded to a halt. He however began running as more arrows were shot at him, though they missed. Crouching low as he ran, Naruto leapt forward, soaring to the trees. Pushing off the next second, the blond bolted through the trees as he continued to avoid the arrows that were shot at him.

'_Who the hell is shooting at me?!_' Naruto demanded as he began to calm his mind and focus. His ears tuned into the sounds around him, the straining sound of the branches as he landed on them, the whistle of the arrows that passed him…the crunching of leaves on the ground below…galloping, he was hearing the sound of galloping. Pegasus?

That thought was knocked out when he heard a whinnie from up above and saw Pegasus was flying above him. So it wasn't Pegasus, but who could it… "Ah!" Naruto hissed as an arrow landed, piercing through his right calf. "Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he lost his balance and fell towards the ground.

Pegasus gave a panicked whinnie and dove to catch the blond before he went splat, as he was quite high in the air. '_**Fleshbag, position your body in a way that won't cause much damage, your winged horse is not going to catch you in time**_,'

Naruto listened to Kurama's advice, as he did not want the fox to tell him he told him so later on. Moving his body quickly around so he would land shoulder first, he braced himself for the pain that was going to take place momentarily.

And pain there was.

The young man gave a cry as he smashed against the ground, hard enough to create a crater underneath him. Strangely, Naruto didn't feel any bones breaking, it just felt as if he rammed into a stone wall with his shoulder. Giving a cough of pain, the blond rolled over on his back, he flinched as pain made itself known in his calf. Pegasus landed beside him and trotted close to him gazing over him in worry. The blond took deep breaths as he gripped the arrow in his leg and snapped it before ripping it out and tossing it.

"FUCK!" The blond roared out as he couldn't keep the pain inside. "Gods damn that hurt," he groaned lightly and gave a sigh.

'_**You're not at the point to be thinking and doing at the same time. Find a place to stop and then quickly think, but doing both at the same time will get you in the position you are now**_,' Kurama warned as his chakra began to heal Naruto's wound. The blond simply gave a nod, though a large part of his attention was on his assailant who still hadn't revealed himself, but Naruto could tell he was being watched.

"Alright, I'm downed…now are you going to come out and kill me or not?" Naruto goaded. His reply was another arrow being shot, but before he could move it landed, right in the below his crotch making him pale comically.

"Next time I won't miss," he heard a slightly gruff voice say. Naruto's attention was given to the mystical being that approached him at a slow pace. Before him was a shirtless muscular man…well, half man. The lower half of his body was that of a horse, a muscular horse at that. The man himself had shoulder length brown hair and a full beard with intelligent, cautious, and amused dark brown eyes. Around his shoulder was his quiver which held many more arrows, while held in his hand was his bow.

"Centaur," Naruto mumbled and the being raised a brow but gave a nod. "Um…there a reason you tried to kill me?" he asked and the being gazed at him with a firm look.

"There a reason why you intruded into my home? You don't belong here lad," the centaur stated. "You should be happy I shot your leg instead of your heart, now take your Pegasus and leave this place. Next time I won't be so nice,"

"Sorry I can't do that," Naruto refused, shaking his head firmly. "I'm looking for Chiron, I want to see if he can help train me," Naruto stated and the centaur nodded his head.

"He can…doesn't mean he will, Chiron doesn't train heroes anymore," he muttered before turning away. "Now go home kid," the Centaur stated and began walking off.

"Why don't you train heroes anymore?" Naruto demanded, guessing he was indeed talking to Chiron. The way he said what he said made it sound like he knew Chiron personally, and so going off a limb, he figured the Centaur was Chiron.

"I'm too old to be training heroes kid, plus they turn out to amount to nothing special. I trained Goboreus, Tetyaeus, Larzeus…a lot of eus's," Chiron listed in annoyance. "And every single one of those bums let me down," Chiron scowled with a roll of his eyes while Naruto managed to get up to stand, his leg feeling better while his shoulder was still healing.

Chiron noticed this but said nothing, merely raising his brow slightly. "None of them, could go the distance," the Centaur grumbled shaking his head. "I had a dream once boy, a dream that I believed was my purpose," Chiron stated softly before he sighed and turned around then began walking off. "But that dream is gone…now I just want to live the rest of my immorality in peace, find someone else to train ya kid," Chiron waved him off and began walking.

"Look, Chiron," Naruto spoke up making the Centaur stop. "I might be new to this…but I have all the time in the damn world, literally. I can go the distance!" Naruto said excitedly. "Here, let me show you," Naruto smirked as he glanced around while Chiron turned to him.

Naruto grabbed the hilt of his sword and released it with a massive swing along with a yell. Chiron looked surprised as all the trees within the blade length of the sword and 4 yards were cut down.

"Holy Hera…" Chiron said quietly in slight awe. "Maybe if I…" suddenly a growl came upon his face as he shook his head. "Forget it! I'm too old to get caught in this," the Centaur stated as he began to stomp off.

"Oh come on Chiron! Kurama said you were the best one to help me in this domain! Besides, I want to make my mother Kushina proud of me! To prove to her that her sacrifice wasn't a waste!" Naruto stated with determination and Chiron stopped once more, giving a snort.

"Kushina? As in the Shinto Goddess of Hope, Kushina? She's your Mother? That's rich, I can already see that tomato head tucking you in and feeding you breast milk, Hahaha!" Chiron laughed as he turned and continued walking off.

"But it's the truth!" Naruto growled, as he didn't like anyone making fun of his birth mother; which is why that adviser to Kepheus caught death within his next breath. Chiron gave another snort as he stopped and turned around giving the teen a glare.

"Please! You want to be a hero kid? Well Whoopty doo," Chiron waved his fingers mockingly. "I've been around the block before, with blockheads just like you," Chiron pointed. "Each one of them a disappointment and pain for which there isn't no ointment," the Centaur huffed. "So your Kushina's kid? So what, my answer is two words…Hell…"

"Um, Chiron, your tail is on fire," Naruto pointed with a blank expression and Chiron looked behind him to see that his tail was indeed on fire, black flames covering it.

"AH! FINE! ALRIGHT!" The Centaur snapped as he began to feel the burn and blew the fire away. "Stupid Sun goddess," he muttered inwardly and hoped he wouldn't have to deal with it again. "Fine, I'll train you you persistent asshole," Chiron grumbled.

Naruto gave a grin as he cheered and butted heads with Pegasus who was just as excited while Kurama gave a smirk. "Alright ttebayo! You won't be sorry Chiron!" Naruto declared as the Centaur began to trot off with a annoyed grumble. "So when can we start? Can we start now?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Chiron glanced back at him before giving an answer, "Just shut up and follow me kid," Naruto gave an annoyed grumble at the buzz kill but was still happy he was getting trained. The two walked through the forest and up the mountain for about a good 45 minutes before they had finally reached a large house that was made out of a combination of logs and bricks.

"Whoa Chiron this is you're home?" Naruto asked and the Centaur gave a nod. "It feels…very homey," the blond smiled and Chiron gave a small chuckle with a nod in thanks. They walked inside and Naruto was a bit surprised to see that Chiron did not even reach the ceiling or have trouble getting through the door. In fact everything seemed to be at a normal level, and the blond wondered why when Chiron was tall due to being a Centaur.

Naruto sat down in a chair, though he had turned to find one. Once he had turned around he saw that Chiron was sitting a chair with a blanket over his legs…however he seemed to have human legs and not a horse bottom! Deciding not to ask questions to irritate the Centaur, he chalked it up to being magic.

"So what am I going to learn Chiron?" Naruto wondered with a grin and Chiron gazed at him with a raised brow.

"Don't you know what you want to be trained in? After all you begged me, to the point Amaterasu nearly burned my ass," Chiron huffed with a grumble and Naruto gave him a sheepish chuckle before turning somewhat serious.

"Well…there isn't anything I'm adverse to learning. I know for sure I want to learn how to use a sword, maybe multiple, I want to learn Hand to hand combat, hunting, archery and a bit of magic," he smiled and Chiron gazed at him for a long while before he said anything.

"I see…you do realize you are not going to learn all of that within a week correct?" Chiron informed a bit rudely as he expected this boy to be a nuisance, demanding, and snobby, only willing to learn what he wanted. But to his surprise, if Naruto caught his rudeness he didn't' show it, simply nodding in understanding.

"Oh I know, it can take ten, even thirties years…it's all the same to me. Like I said, I have all the time in the world," Naruto muttered and Chiron looked slightly confused. "Hell, I'm even willing to start from the basics till I'm close to perfect as close can be," Naruto grinned causing Chiron to look at him a bit strangely. "To get what I want, I have to put the necessary time in to get it,"

"Who are you?" Chiron wondered, as not even the wannabe heroes he trained before were this…willing to spend so much time in training. They simply wanted it and wished they were perfect over night…when it did not work like that at all. They would even go against him sometimes, stating what they were learning was either taking too long or was useless. But this kid…

"Naruto!" The blond answered him proudly. Chiron gazed at him before giving a shake of his head.

"Very well Naruto, there is a small hut a few yards from here. That will be your home till your training is complete. There is a bed, a fireplace, and a small living area. The first thing I will teach you to do is hunt so you can learn how to catch your food," he stated and Naruto nodded. "For now take this," Chiron stated as he handed wrapped package to Naruto. "Cook that over a fire for a good twenty minutes, that will be your dinner for tonight,"

"Thanks Chiron, see you in the morning?" Naruto asked and Chiron gave a nod of his head. The blond smiled and was about to walk out but stopped, "I uh…I wanna say thanks Chiron. You didn't have to do this, even if Amaterasu did threaten you…but you did anyway…and I promise on the River Styx I will not waste your time!" Naruto declared with a large grin before he walked out leaving a completely shocked Chiron.

"He is special one," he heard a male voice say. Turning around, Chiron did not expect to see the King of the Greek Gods standing behind him with a small smile. "Hello Chiron, been some time,"

"Zeus," Chiron greeted with a nod as he gazed at the god. "It has…what brings you here?" he wondered the god and Zeus scratched his beard lightly before spoke again.

"To request a favor of you," Zeus stated and Chiron raised a brow. "I would like for you to take Naruto's training very seriously. He…plays a major factor in whether we gods…will continue to exist," Zeus muttered and Chiron narrowed his eyes lightly in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked his half brother and Zeus paced around slowly, trying to think of ways to explain it to Chiron.

"We both know before the Titans have been trying to…be free and rule again," The god stated and Chiron nodded. "And we know that this will be a repeating factor, simply in different ways. However…I believe, along with Kami, Ra and Odin…that our creators are going to…awaken,"

"You're not serious," Chiron snorted and Zeus gave him one of his most serious looks. "You are serious," the centaur muttered before stroking his beard. "And you believe that boy can defeat them?"

"Not by himself, of course not," Zeus shook his head, "He would need to be a complete god, a god stronger than myself to even try. No, I believe he can defeat the element that will cause them to awaken…" The Sky god informed and Chiron gave a slightly disbelieving look.

"You don't need to believe me Chiron…but I should tell you that he is gaining the attention of many gods. Athena, Aphrodite, and Persephone have taken a complete liking to him. And it seems Amaterasu has as well…even Hera is starting to ask about the boy," Zeus grumbled and Chiron gave a chuckle.

"It seems these _goddesses_ are more interested in his dick than him from what it sounds like," Chiron stated and Zeus gave a shrug before he continued on.

"Yes…that may be true. But I know one thing, Ares is straight as a rod. And he is _itching_ to do battle with the boy, but Naruto is not ready. If Ares has taken interest…" Zeus trailed off and Chiron nodded, somewhat in surprise.

"I see your point…but what makes you think he can be this so great powerful hero? He is just a demigod after all," Chiron stated and Zeus shook his head.

"He is just no Demigod my friend. I believe he is the Chosen Veras spoke of so long ago before our battle with Kronos," Zeus reminded, now Chiron looked shocked as he gazed into Zeus's eyes to see that the god was completely serious.

After a few moments of silence Chiron sighed. "Very well then…I'll train the boy to the best of my ability…but he better not…"

"He won't Chiron," Zeus cut him off with a smile. "Naruto may not like me or any of the other gods besides a select few…but even I see the potential he has. Besides, he promised on the styx he wouldn't remember? Which mortal of any kind has made a promise like that?"

Chiron was silent as he couldn't think of one. "Exactly, besides, Naruto isn't mortal. It's his curse to be immortal. There's your tip," Zeus chuckled before patting Chiron's shoulder. "I thank you brother, and soon all gods will thank you for being one of the ones who put in the time and effort to make this young man great," The sky god grinned before he left in a thunderbolt.

Chiron gazed at the spot Zeus had occupied and gave a sigh. He scratched his head, giving a grumble. "I'm getting to old for this," he muttered but looked out towards the window, in the direction Naruto was supposed to be.

"But I hope you can go the distance kid,"

**I AM ON MY WAY! I CAN GO THE DISTANCE! I DON'T CARE HOW FAR, SOMEHOW I'LL BE STRONG! I KNOW EVERY MILE, WILL BE WORTH MY WHILE**

**I WOULD GO ALMOST ANYWHERE TO FIND WHERE I BE...LONG!**

**Ah, that was such a good movie...inaccurate, but good. Childhood memories, in fact that is the ONLY Disney movie where I do not mind the singing...seriously, every other singing movie annoys me...except for Akuna Matata, I love that song too.**

**Anyway, enough reminiscing...I hope you guys liked the chapter. Yes it was rather short, but meh. I want to let you know that Chiron is going to have a bit of Phil in him, which is a part of his grumpy attitude. It will get better as time goes on, as Naruto will get him to warm up to him. The next chapter will be mostly a bit of actual training, summary of training, summary of small quests then maybe another lemon...maybe.**

**I think that is it for now...**

**Bye. **


	7. Set Off

**Chapter VII**

"Release your sword,"

Naruto simply gave a nod as he drew his blade slowly and carefully. Chiron watched the young man with a watchful eye, studying him closely. Once Naruto's katana was drawn, Chiron held out his hand and Naruto handed him the blade. Chiron gazed over it, inspecting it.

"This sword, what is it to you?" Chiron asked and Naruto blinked before turning his eye on the blade. Both were silent for a good few minutes, the only sound being the rustle of leaves and chirping of birds.

"A friend," Naruto stated finally, and the Centaur raised a brow. "While Totsuka is…"

"Totsuka?" Chiron interrupted. Naruto gave a nod while Chiron looked back at the blade and narrowed his eyes lightly as the blond continued.

"While Totsuka is an extension of myself, it is also my friend. It goes to battle with me, protects me, and fights for me. It is no object, no tool, but a friend I am grateful for," Naruto informed and Chiron gave a hum before he handed back the sword.

"If you continue to keep that in your head, you will go far with it. Very well, what you have there is a Katana, a Japanese blade. All swords are not made the same, therefore are not used the same, but they were all made to have the same end result," Chiron began and Naruto nodded.

"I can teach you how to use different styles of fighting with your sword, though it will not be easy. And since you have not bitched and moaned at me about it, I assume you are fine with this," The Centuar stated and Naruto nodded. "Good, lets get the lesson started then,"

With Chiron clearing his throat, Naruto began his very first of many lessons with Chiron.

* * *

><p>"Will you ever stop changing your look?"<p>

Aphrodite gave a sly smile as she sipped her tea. Currently she was in the form Naruto though was ideal, wearing a light blue Kimono and a dark green obi clothe it. The reason she was wearing such attire was because she was in the domain of the Shinto gods, and was currently in the home of one of the most important Shinto gods, the Shinto Goddess of Hope, Kushina.

Kushina was wearing a dark red kimono with black swirls, symbols of the Uzumaki clan, which made sense considering she was the one who founded the clan with the help of Susanoo. Despite the 19 years that have passed since giving up her beloved son, she hasn't aged a single day, still being the beautiful most sought after goddesses in several domains which included her own.

"Actually yes," Aphrodite told her friend who looked rather surprised by the answer. "My latest, love conquest simply loves this form, and since I have grown to care for him, I'm keeping it," she smiled and Kushina gave a light chuckle.

"Oh? I didn't know Ares was into red heads," Kushina muttered and Aphrodite gave her a glare. "Oh come on Dite, you know I'm just joking ttebane!" the goddess of love gave a huff and crossed her arms.

"Whatever. Besides, Ares is into whatever the hell I give him. Which will change soon enough, I'm done fucking around with that brute, I found someone so _much_ better, so caring, yet so wild! So humble, yet so confident! Ooh! Just thinking about him is making me wet!" Aphrodite moaned as she began groping herself and Kushina blushed lightly.

"Dite!" she snapped and the greek goddess blushed in embrassement. "Molest yourself on your own time!" and the goddess gave a sheepish chuckle. "Who is this guy anyway? If he is making you start saying no to Ares willingly then he must be someone special,"

"Oh he is Kushi," Aphrodite smiled warmly. "At first I simply adored him but now…I think I might actually grow to love him," the woman stated causing Kushina to blink in surprise. "And I'm not talking about this bad boy-confused girl love I had with Ares, I'm talking actual love! I don't know, I guess I might be moving too fast," Aphrodite sighed as she brushed away a red lock.

Kushina gave her a blank look, setting down her tea. "You still haven't told me who this person is," The goddess of hope reminded and the greek goddess smiled at Kushina slyly once again.

"Why it's your beloved Naruto-chan of course!"

…

….

….

"Excuse me?"

Aphrodite blinked, knowing she needed to be very careful with her next words. Why? Well because Kushina's beautiful red hair was now floating looking as if they were nine tails behind her. Her violet orbs were now glowing an ominous red, and the goddess of love could feel the danger in the air.

"Um…"

"Aphrodite," Kushina called in a cold calm tone. "Did you just tell me you slept with _my_ son?" the woman demanded and Aphrodite gave a sheepish yet perverted giggle as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, we didn't exactly get any sleep…EEP!" The goddess squeaked in fright when her tea cup shattered mysteriously, and the lights began to flicker. "I'm sorry Kushi! I couldn't help myself! He was so lonely and so confused! I had too talk to him! Then one thing led to another and…"

"Aphrodite!" Kushina snapped, ready to kill the goddess.

"Wait! Wait! I wasn't the only one! Persephone slept with him too!" The goddess informed, throwing out that information, hoping it would at least that information would stall Kushina, giving her enough time to high tail out of there.

"BITCHES!" Kushina roared and was about to attack Aphrodite who held up her hands in defense and began to use her charm speak with her next words, to heavily influence the goddess of hope.

"I can make sure you don't lose your love for Naruto!" she blurted out and that made Kushina stop instantly. Aphrodite had her eyes closed, waiting for pain but after a few moments of none, she peeked open an eye to see Kushina hovering over her with a serious expression.

"What?" The enraged woman demanded. Aphrodite scooted back a bit before releasing a breath.

"I can make sure the love you feel for Naruto is not lost," She repeated and Kushina narrowed her eyes as she returned back to her original position. "That is the real reason I am here Kushina, I know you have been thinking about it, since your sentence," The goddess added and Kushina glared at her.

"You might as well stop talking and leave Dite. I'm fine, and so is my love for Naru-chan. It won't change, nothing is stronger than a mothers love for their child ttebane!" Kushina proclaimed and Aprhodtie frowned shaking her head.

"I would normally agree with you, since love is my domain. But, when the four head gods agree on something, it's final. You will lose all motherly love you have for him Kushina, there is no stopping it," she told the woman who looked away in pain. "But, I can help,"

"How is that Dite? You just said…"

"I know what I said!" Aphrodite snapped and Kushina frowned. "Just listen to what I have to say alright? You love Naruto right?" she asked and Kushina glared at her with so much anger and intensity that it made Aphrodite shiver in fear.

"_**Do not question my love for Naruto Aphrodite!**_" Kushina snarled in a powerful voice. The other goddess simply nodded before regaining her voice.

"I-I'm not, I 'm just making sure is all," Aphrodite stated before releasing a breath to calm her nerves. "If this is truly the case, how adverse are you to loving him in a different way? A more intimate way than a mother should?"

Kushina gazed at the goddess with a confused expression before it finally hit her and blushed lightly. "Aphrodite, surely you don't mean…"

"Loving your son as a lover instead of a mother? Yes, I sure do," Aphrodite interrupted her, her tone still serious. "Think about it Kushina, you will still be able to love Naruto and reap the benefits of being his lover! You get to be closer to him, support him even more and be able to experience his manly, great, large…" Aphrodite continued to trail off as she began drooling at the thought.

"Dite!" Kushina called suddenly, her blush still present, "You're doing it again!" she informed, and it was true. Aphrodite was once again groping her herself. Giving a sheepish giggle she removed her hands.

"My bad," The goddess muttered before taking on a light serious look. "Kushina, Naruto is 19 years old right now, in two years, he will be 21 and that means your love for him will vanish," Aphrodite reminded and Kushina frowned, looking away. "When it does, you will be miserable, depressed, because even though you won't love him, you will know you did…that will make you depressed by itself,"

"B-but, I can't, it is imm…" Kushina stopped when she received a blank glare from Aphrodite. "What?"

"You were about to say loving your son unlike a mother, is immoral, weren't you?" She stated and Kushina gave a light nod. "Do you know how many incestuous relationships we gods have because we are gods? Zeus and Hera, brother and sister. Kronos and Rhea, brother and sister. Hades and Persephone, Uncle and Niece. Hell, in some cases even I have bed Eros simply because I was bored, won't happen again though," she grumbled lamely.

"Well that's you greek gods, you are all weird like that," Kushina countered and Aphrodite raised a brow.

"Izanami and Izanagi were considered brother and sister, and they are part of the reason you are sitting right in front of me," the other goddess shot causing Kushina to bite her lower lip, knowing Aphrodite was right. "And just to throw salt on the wound," the goddess of love started. "Since I took a bit of interest in Naruto, I took a peek into his love life and you want to know what I found?" Kushina shook her head, "Well I'm going to tell you anyway,"

The Shinto goddess gave a grumble of annoyance as the greek goddess went on. "I found out Naruto's love life, will also be immoral, but not because of his own accord," Aphrodite smirked and Kushina raised a brow. "Naruto will become such a magnificent man, so loving, caring, smart, and strong, that even some of his daughters will want to have his children, _his daughters_ Kushina,"

Kushina wanted to be at least a little bit disgusted but, she couldn't. Why? Because she believed that could happen. Naruto was already such a great young man, it was easy to believe that nearly all women would gravitate toward him…no matter how immoral it could be. In fact, if she was truly honest with herself, he herself was already gravitating toward him.

While she had not watched over him his entire life, she did watch him. Especially recent events with what happened with Hades. Athena visited her often and regaled stories about Naruto when she could not watch him. But despite all of this, she always felt connected with him, as if he was right beside her, and that was because of the necklace around his neck, that he never took off. Every time he touched it, she always sent her love and joy to comfort him.

Lately however she has been a bit easy on watching him, lest her inner feelings rise to the surface. Sometimes she couldn't help but admire his developing physique, his voice that made her shiver when he spoke, and those piercing blue eyes that reminded her of his father. Deep down, Kushina was already beginning to lust after her own son. However she has been fighting it by denying the feelings even existed and it was wrong. But now, her was Aphrodite saying that it was not wrong and it was the only way to preserve her love for her son.

But she could love him as a friend right? She didn't need to be his lover to love him, maybe they could even have a sibling like bond. A light snort escaped her at those foolish thoughts, there was no way that was going to work. She would somehow revert back to his mother and then she would be in pain because she couldn't love him as his mother. Perhaps, being his lover _is_ the only way of preserving her love for him.

"You don't have to make your decision right now, Kushina," Aphrodite informed and the woman focused on the goddess of love. "But if you are going to go through with this I have to know two weeks before his 21st birthday," she said seriously. "This is a process, a long one, so I need to know before hand,"

Standing up, Aphrodite smiled at her. "I'm sure the decision you make will be the right one in your heart, that's all that matters Kushi. Think about what I said, and don't fight it anymore," she told the woman who looked surprised. "It will only make your choice that much harder to deal with," turning around, Aphrodite left the room, then the domain all together.

Kushina frowned as she looked down at her knees, gripping her kimono. "I-I don't know what to do," she whispered to herself. "Naruto-chan, I love you so much but I…"

"Maybe I can help you sweetheart," she heard a delicate voice and turned to see someone she hasn't seen in a while.

Before her was a beautiful woman with pale skin, long black hair that stopped at her butt. She wore a pure white Kimono with gold trim that looked as if it belonged to a noble. It was decorated with a few items such as red and blue ribbon. A green sash was tied around her waist. The Kimono was tight against her curvy figure, showing off her large breasts, childbirth giving hips, and round plump butt. Her lips were supple adorned with a comforting smile and red lipstick. Her eyes brows were groomed perfectly, and she possessed dark violet eyes. Around her neck was a ten tama necklace, and on her wrists were golden bangles.

"What troubles one of my favorite daughters?" The woman asked as she sat down beside Kushina who still looked in surprise. Suddenly tears began to well up on Kushina's comical face making the woman giggle in amusement. "My my, someone looks happy to see me,"

"Kaa-chan!" Kushina cried throwing herself at the woman, hugging her tight. The woman smiled softly as she held her daughter close to her, rubbing her back gently. "I missed you so much Kaa-chan!"

"I missed you Musume," her mother returned. After a few moments the two pulled away from each other and the woman kissed Kushina's forehead. "Now, I'll ask again," wiping away her daughters tears she then gazed at her patiently, "What troubles you sweetheart and what can I do to help?"

Kushina gazed at her mother and pushed a lock behind her ear. "Well Kaa-chan, I guess I should start from the beginning," the red head woman muttered before sighing. Her mother's eyes never left Kushina as she began her story.

"It all started when I met this man who is one of Raijin-Onii's children…"

* * *

><p>"OH SHIT! YES! FUCK ME! MORE! MORE!"<p>

"God damn," Naruto grunted as he laid on his back in a bed as one of the many damsels in distress he saved was riding him like the world was going to end the next morning. "Fuck, so damn tight," the blond man growled as he flipped them over so she was on her stomach while he hovered above her pounding her into the mattress.

The middle aged woman moaned as Naruto plunged balls deep into her, making her body sweat even more and to leak on the bed as she felt herself about to cum for the 5th time since they started last night. "Oh baby! I'm almost there! I'm almost there! Make me cum! Make me CUM!"

Naruto gave a light moan as he felt her suddenly tighten, and she screamed into the pillow while her hands gripped the sheets really hard. Her body shook as her orgasm ran through her entire body while Naruto filled her womb to the brim with his cum as he released himself inside of her.

The grip he had on her hips slackened after a few minutes and he pushed himself away. With a large release a breath Naruto wiped his cock on her ass cheek before he found his clothes and slipped them on. Making sure he had everything, he had everything he left the house and headed towards the exit of the small town.

As he walked, he ignored the variation of looks given to him by the villagers. He was too busy caught up in his own thoughts, such as how far he has come in a year from training with Chiron. Which was pretty god damn far, while it felt like time flew, it felt like it had taken a long time.

When he started with Chiron, he simply knew the basics of wielding a sword, and that cool technique Kurama taught him that he showed Chiron. When his training with Chiron started…the centaur made him start from the very beginning, which was practicing swings, with not just Totsuka, but all swords.

From throwing knives, to large cleaver swords. Apparently there were going to be times when he wouldn't have his sword and would have to improvise with another, so he needed to be able to wield just about all weapons. Chiron would have him stand in front of a nice big and thick tree, then begin his training, using the tree as his opponent from sun up to sun up. There were hardly any breaks, and if there were it was for food and maybe go to the bathroom.

However, never once did he complain to the centaur. He simply listened, and followed instructions. Within 4 months of constant cutting, and chipping, the tree finally fell down. When that finally happened, Naruto didn't even realize how muscular his arms had become. That was then Chiron began the conditioning of his body.

There was rarely any sword training, and for the next 6 months, Naruto worked out his body 12 hours a day before resting and learning about history and such from Chiron. He learned that there were more godly pantheons than just Shinto and Greek. There were tens if not hundreds of different gods and kingdoms. Though he learned they all derived from two beings that were considered the first gods.

Khaos and Gaia.

Khaos was the first of the Primordial gods, to emerge at the creation of the universe. Khaos was the lower atmosphere which surrounded the earth- invisible air and gloomy mist. Her name meant the gap between heaven and earth. She is also the mother of the substances of air.

Then there was Gaia who is the personification of the earth. Gaia is the great mother of all, to put it simply. The creator and giver of birth to the earth and all of the universe. The gods, the Titans, the giants, plants etc…everything was born thanks to her. The gods reining over their respective pantheon were born from her union with Uranus, while the sea-gods were born from her union with Pontus.

These two primordial goddesses were the creators.

Once Chiron was sure Naruto knew of this and accepted this, he continued on telling him about the other gods of other pantheons. He taught Naruto that there was more to the world than Greece…that there was so much land to explore…but the humans surrounding them were to ignorant to understand that. They a very large percentage of them, if not all, though the world was flat, and once you went off the map, that is where the world ended.

But it wasn't, Naruto learned that the world was round, a globe in fact. There was no way to fall off the earth, impossible even, why? Because of gravity. The only way to leave the earth was to head to the stars, even passed the heavens.

All of this information interested Naruto greatly, so much in fact, he declared he would do his best to travel the world, he had time after all. With new vigor, he went back to his training. The way he saw it, with undiscovered lands, that meant there must be strong opponents, which meant he needed to become stronger to be able to defeat these opponents if need be.

Chiron respected his thought process and simply increased his training. Naruto rarely slept, and if he did it was for a few short hours before returning to training. Chiron taught him different types of skills. Hunting, camping, mapping, military, archery, etc. The list went on and on.

His training still had a very long way to go, but that didn't matter to Naruto. He was simply happy he was being trained. Even Kurama took part in his training, teaching him about the energy that was called chakra. However, he was so focused on his training with Chiron he barely had any time for Kurama to train him, which didn't seem like a big deal for the spirit fox.

After all, the fox wasn't in any hurry to teach Naruto about chakra. Something about it wasn't time for him to start learning about it just yet. Whatever the case, Naruto was cool with taking his time with learning about the energy.

As he approached his home with Chiron he couldn't help but remember the fun times he had training with the grumpy centaur. At first Chiron always told him how clumsy he was, as one time he had helped the Centaur clean up around mt. Pelion and dropped some things on him. When it came to balancing on a rope with an egg on a spoon which was in his mouth, Chiron cooked the egg from how irritated he was when it dropped on his head, only for Pegasus to clean it up.

While his skill with throwing daggers was great, his skill with throwing actual swords was note. He nearly speared Chiron when he had first started. Rule number 95 was concentrate…but he didn't follow rule number 96 which was to aim. Even his skill at rescuing damsel in distresses was a bit…subpar. Instead of plotting out how he would save her, he went in head first, similar to how he saved Persephone.

Though they used a doll, he repeatedly saved the doll, only to kill her by messing up. He slipped on a large log with the doll in his hand causing it to collapse and both of them to fall in the water. When winter rolled around, it hung from a cliff and he swung his way to it, grabbing it. Everything was going great till it got smashed by a ice icicle, it's arm being the only remaining thing in his hand.

But Chiron continued on helping him, training him, conditioning him. And after a few months, he was able to not only get passed Chiron's insane deadly obstacle course, but was able to save the damsel doll as well; along with taking down all the wooden targets with a single wave of Totsuka.

Such good times they were. He was even surprised when his birthday came and when he woke up a naked Medusa was in his bed cuddling next to him. To say he was happy to see her was an understatement, he was ecstatic to see her.

She came to wish him a happy day, and then next thing he knew one thing led to another and she had her long sexy snake tongue wrapped completely around his cock while still sucking him off. It was really amazing, when it came to sex, she was right behind Aphrodite, who too had visited him to wish him a happy birthday.

However she visited him the next day since he spent the whole day with Medusa, the two exploring each others bodies. Though he and Aphrodite of course had sex the day after his birthday, it was mostly spent with them going on what he understood was a date. They visited an actual city, got into a bit of trouble, had dinner, saw a play which was about the Gods fighting against the Titans.

It was Aphrodite who pointed out to him how unaccurate the entire play was. The play went on about how Zeus basically did everything by himself and the other gods were simply supporters. Which wasn't true, as Aphrodite told him the only things Zeus did was lead an army to fight the titans in the final battle and be the one to slay Kronos, even though Poseidon and Hades was by his side fighting against the titan.

It certainly informed Naruto a bit on what happened. He learned more from Aphrodite correcting the play with whispers than he did watching the play. Then of course when the play was over, and they ate once more, they didn't even return to Mt. Pelion as they had sex in a field; once again from sun down to sunrise.

Then Athena visited him, they talked peacefully for a little bit before she left as quietly as she came. But what disappointed Naruto the most, was that he wasn't able to see his mother, not even when he touched the necklace. It was as if she was no longer responded to him. After a few days however, when he touched the necklace he could feel her love for him, but he wasn't greeted to the beautiful smile he always saw when he touched it.

"How was your trip?" he was asked. He blinked and looked up to see Chiron in front of him gazing at him expectantly. Giving a smile he gave a thumbs up; reaching from behind him, he grabbed a bag and tossed it to Chiron.

"One head of a fire-breathing Cacus, as you ordered," Naruto informed. Chiron grabbed it and looked inside to see the head of the monster that had a fearful expression his face. "Seemed I got there just in time, as it had captured a woman that was working with cattle," Naruto muttered.

"Hmm, you are getting better and better kid," Chiron hummed to himself. Naruto raised a brow as a certain look came upon Chiron's face as he stroked his beard. And if he knew the centaur like he did, then Chiron was thinking about giving him another quest of the sort. "I believe it is time then,"

"Time? Time for what? Am I getting more training?!" Naruto asked excitedly and Chiron gave him a look to calm down which the blond did, though he could still see the excitement in his eyes.

"In a way…yes, more training," Chiron stated and Naruto blinked looking confused. "You have been here for a bit over a year now kid, I believe it's time I give you something a bit serious to test your strength," he stated and Naruto looked at him with a raised brow.

"Well, whatever it is I am ready Chiron!" Naruto declared and Chiron gave a chuckle before nodding his head.

"Alright then. Your test is that of ten tasks," Chiron started and Naruto paid attention. "With each task you complete, I will tell you the next one. If you are able to complete all ten without fail, then you will receive a great reward," Chiron informed, causing Naruto to nod his head.

"This is how it is going to work. I am going to assign you a task…depending on the task you have a time limit to complete it. Once you have completed it, you will come back here and give me what I ask for. If you don't and the time passes up," Chiron paused as he gave Naruto a glare, "Don't bother coming back,"

"Wait, you're serious?" Naruto blanched and Chiron gave him a look. "You're serious," He stated with a mutter.

"The whole point of this kid, is to see if you are worth continuing to train. The gods might believe in you, hell I might even start believing in you. But what matters is, do you believe in yourself enough to continue," Chiron said and Naruto gave a light frown.

"Besides, you can learn something from this journey, make new friends, get stronger from experience. This test is also training you kid, remember that. Now, are you up for it?" Chiron asked and Naruto was silent for a few moments as he looked down at the ground.

"Yeah," Naruto spoke up finally and gave Chiron a determined grin. "Yeah, I am! What's this first task Chiron?" Naruto demanded, his attitude now pumped. Chiron gave a smile before nodding his head.

"Your first task," Chiron started and Naruto paid rapt attention. "Is to bring me the skin of the Nemean Lion," Chiron informed and Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to place where Nemea was on a map. "You are not going to find it on a map in your head, the best way is to ask around, I suggest you do that first,"

Naruto gave a nod as Chiron continued. "You have sixty days kid, if you don't bring me the skin of the lion nightfall of the sixtieth day, don't bother coming back," Chiron reminded and Naruto nodded once more.

"Alright then Chiron, I'll be back," Naruto smiled before whistling. Within moments, Pegasus was by his side. "Have that next task ready by the time I come back," Naruto grinned as he hopped on the winged horse. "Lets go boy! HYA!"

Giving a powerful whinnie, Pegasus took off towards the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends this chapter. As always hope you guys enjoyed it. Not much really happened, except for the fact we got to see Kushina and Aphrodite interact, and Chiron give Naruto the ten labours which will soon of course turn into twelve.<strong>

**Why am I doing them so early and not later? Why it is all about setting up guys. All about setting up.**

**I don't have much to say this time…except…expect some incest…because it's coming.**

**Bye.**


	8. Lessons

**Chapter VIII**

"Nemean Lion,"

Naruto gave a sigh as he gazed at his magical map. It's been three days since he set off to find the nemean lion and yet he hadn't found anything. He hoped Chiron was wrong and that his trusty map would help him, but it did not. He had stopped in different towns and asked around but he found nothing, which got him irritated.

The blond had Pegasus rest and do his own thing for a bit, as the horse needed some freedom as well. So right now, he was on foot, if he really needed Pegasus he would call his animal friend and get a ride. But for now, he was walking.

"Stupid map, the things I need you to find, you don't and the things I don't need you to find, you still don't!" Naruto growled before palming his face and dragging it down. "Alright calm down Naruto, you just need patience, maybe this is part of the test," Naruto muttered.

'_**I doubt it**_,' he heard Kurama grumble. And Naruto gave a huff while the fox continued, appearing in his vision. '_**Why don't you do what the old grumpy centaur said and **__**really**__** ask around? You know, take some hostages, threaten a few people, that kind of thing,**_" Kurama suggested and Naruto gave the fox a blank look and ignored him as he entered a forest.

"I'm not going to threaten innocent people Kurama," Naruto shook his head. "I'm supposed to be a hero remember?" he reminded and Kurama stopped causing Naruto to stop a few moments and look back at him confused. "What?"

"_**Who the fuck said you **__**had**__** to be a hero? If I remember correctly, you are an avenger, you just happened to be caught doing heroic things!**_" Kurama pointed out and Naruto frowned. "_**Now if you said champion, then yeah, I could understand…but hero? There are no heroes kid! And if there are, then they are simply naïve dreamers**_," Kurama stated.

"But I thought…"

"_**Problem right there, you thought. You thought because Athena is the goddess of justice and watches over you are supposed to be a hero? You thought because you saved a city from a Kraken that Zeus himself probably released, you are a hero? Or maybe, you thought because Zeus thanked you and you saved Perspehone, indirectly might I add, that made you a hero as well?**_" Kurama listed and Naruto blushed lightly in embarrassment.

Kurama stared at him for a little bit before shaking his head, "_**I guess in a way this is my fault. But from now on, get that hero shit out of your head. The reason you take certain actions is because you wanted too, not because it was the right thing to do**_," Kurama stated and Naruto hummed.

"_**Let me tell you a secret**_," Kurama whispered and Naruto leaned in. "_**YOU'RE FUCKIGN IMMORTAL!**_" the spirit yelled making Naruto wince. "_**Which means, you can't die! EVER! So why not have some fun in your immortal life?**_" Kurama smirked.

"_**I'm not saying don't do some heroic shit, but do some shit that you want to do. If you want to take over a kingdom, kill all the men and marry all the women…then do so! What can the gods do? Kill you? HA!**_" Kurama laughed, causing the blond to nod along in agreement.

"_**You don't even have to worry about your name going down in history as a bad guy…why? Because it will just be replaced by another name! Burn down a village! Kill a few badass little kids, take the wives of a few kings! DO AS YOU MOTHERFUCKING PLEASE!**_" Kurama cheered. "_**WHY?!**_"

"Because I am Naruto!" the blond smirked and Kurama gave a nod.

"_**Good, as long as you have that in your head, lets move on**_," Kurama said with an accomplished smirk, concluding his speech. Naruto nodded his head as well and kept walking but stopped when he heard something odd. Kurama stopped as well, his ears twitching. Their eyes narrowed and Naruto hopped out of the way as a large boar with large sharp tusks rushed past him, intending to run him through.

Naruto said no words, as he gave chase after the boar. He needed a bit of fun in his life right now. And what better way to give chase to a wild boar that he could kill? The man's speed picked up as he chased after the beast as it made sharp turns and picked up it's own speed.

The blond ran after it, watching it as it tore through a hedge. Naruto tore through it as well and was going to give it chase when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. He stopped his chase to see that he was now at a small pond with a waterfall. And in the pond was a beautiful woman that looked as if she could be a daughter of Aphrodite.

She seemed to be shorter than him, yet quite tall, maybe 5'10; her skin was the same tone as his, being that of bronze. Her wet blond hair was brushed back, stopping at her round plump ass. Her body was perfectly toned, allowing him to figure she trained regularly. Her breasts were quite large as well, though he didn't see much of them as her arm was covering it as she held up a large bow and readied an arrow.

"Whoa," Naruto breathed and it seemed she heard him, as her attention went to him, her eyes being a sapphire blue like his own. Her face was just as beautiful as her body. Supple lips, groomed eye brows, long eye lashes, a slightly defined jaw, and dimples on her cheeks.

"Get out of here! Go on, leave!" she ordered with a somewhat hard glare. Naruto however was too caught up in her beauty, feeling his cock begin to harden. Even Kurama who was now sitting on his shoulder couldn't help but whistle in appreciation. "If you're just going to sit there, then at least hand me my clothes!" she growled.

"_**Kid, I think we just stumbled upon the goddess of the hunt, Artemis**_," Kurama smirked and Naruto glanced at him while the woman narrowed her eyes. "_**Yoink!**_" Kurama voiced as he snatched the woman's clothes and she growled at the fox. "_**Wait! She can see me?! Oh yeah, definitely a goddess**_,"

"Mongrel! I am not the honored lady Artemis! Now stop ogling and give me back my clothes! I may not be her but my shot is just as good!" she snapped but their attention was given to the boar that squealed and kept running. "Damn it!" she cursed before lowering her bow and whistling. Suddenly a large deer came from the forest and she grabbed on to it, riding it yet hiding her modesty from Naruto.

The deer took off as she glared at Naruto and Kurama. Once the woman was gone, Naruto shook his head and looked towards where the boar left then towards Kurama who had her clothes. With a scowl he knocked the fox on the head and snatched the clothes, "Idiot! Being a pervert doesn't get you pussy!" he stated and Kurama nursed his head. "Being a pervert makes you better in bed," Naruto growled as he took off to find the woman.

Kurama merely grumbled before following after Naruto. Once he caught up to the blond, he could see he was sniffing the clothes before looking around with narrowed eyes. Realizing the blond was tracking her down, he sat on his shoulders as Naruto took off into a random direction.

"You really think she was Artemis?" Naruto asked, though Kurama could hear the slight nervousness in his voice. He didn't blame the kid from being nervous, as Artemis was one of the more stuck up goddesses, as she was a virgin and had no intention of anyone getting in between them thighs.

"_**Nah, if she was she would have shot you the moment she laid eyes on you. I swear that bitch is a prude. She damn near hates men that isn't her father and perhaps her brother, it's actually unattractive,**_" Kurama grumbled and Naruto released a sigh. "_**She might be a nymph, but I've never seen a nymph that beautiful**_,"

"Well thanks, you basically ruined any chance I had with my first nymph because of your idiocy," Naruto grumbled before he pushed past a bush and saw a large thick tree which had a door to it. Sniffing the air, then sniffing the clothes in his hand, Naruto nodded. "This is the place, get lost fox, I don't need to get shot because you can't keep your lustful urges under control," Naruto ordered.

"_**Fleshbags these days, no respect**_," Kurama grumbled as he faded away. Naruto turned his attention to the door and walked towards it and knocked on it. A few moments later it opened and the woman peeked her head out and glared at Naruto who immediately kneeled.

"My apologies fair maiden, I meant no disrespect or harm to you. My companion simply can not control his perverted nature," Naruto apologized and her glare softened slightly. "I Naruto, son of the Shinto Goddess Kushina, really do apologize for ogling you, I was simply entranced by your beauty," he smiled at her and she gave a soft chuckle.

Naruto then held out her clothes, "Please, I have come to return you your belongings," he told her and she accepted them as he stood. "Once again I do apologize for the trouble and disrespect I brought upon you. I was chasing this boar and…"

"Ragged tusk?" she asked and he blinked. "The boar, the same boar I was trying to shoot, yes?" Naruto nodded his head and she smirked. "Well then I hope you don't mind me accompanying you on this hunt,"

"Of course not," Naruto smiled and she nodded, closing the door. Walking away a bit, he waited as she came out of her home, dressed with her bow at the ready. Naruto gazed at her and couldn't help but smile while she raised a brow at him. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes, Deianira, I am a wood nymph, and virgin follower to mother Hera," the woman introduced and Naruto nodded with a smile before he turned his head quickly, his ears twitching. "Something wrong?"

"Ragged tusk," Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes and turned his body, taking a few steps forward. "I can hear it, it's somewhat close," he informed, then turned back towards her with a smirk. "Hope you can keep up Deianira," with that he took of running with a speed she hadn't seen before in a human.

But then again, he was no human was he?

A smile appeared on her supple lips as she gave chase after him, challenge accepted.

Hearing the squeal of the over grown pig, Naruto picked up his speed to the point where he seemed like a blur and he was gliding across the ground. Though despite his speed, he had to admit that the boar was quite elusive, as it managed to avoid the arrows he shot at it. A scowl made it's way on his face as his fifth arrow missed again.

He needed to corner the beast somehow. As he stood there thinking of a plan, he noticed a blur go past him and figured it was Deianira. The boar gave a loud squeal which sounded like it was in pain. Sucking his teeth, he took to the trees and ran through the branches until he stopped and looked around for the beast. His eyes scanned the area and he finally spotted Deianira who was below him, readying her bow.

Naruto gave a huff, as he new the woman was going to get the kill and win at their game. He was surprised though when the boar seemed to get angry upon seeing Deianira and charged at her even faster, it's beady eyes glowing red. Naruto frowned as the beast was upon Deianira before he could even ready his arrow.

"AH!" The woman screamed as the beast ripped her leg, causing her to fall to the ground. She held it back as it tried to maul her, and luckily she didn't have to hold it back long because within the next moment two arrows pierced it, one through the eye and the other through the neck. Pushing it off her, Deianira gripped at her bloody wounded thigh just as Naruto landed from the ground and inspected it.

"Looks like I win huh?" Naruto joked lightly and she gave him a weak chuckle. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to pick her up. She nodded and he did so, picking her up so she rested in his arms bridal style.

"I have healing herbs and such at my house," she informed. He nodded his head and took off running towards her house. Once he reached it in a matter of minutes, he opened the door and found her living room setting her on the couch. After she was set down, Deianira directed him on where to go for the supplies to heal her leg.

Having everything, he began to go to work, telling her to simply relax which she did. He opened a jar and dipped his fingers in a salve and applied it to the wound making her wince then relax again. Once he was sure the wound was lathered with the concoction he began crushing leaves and roots and sprinkling it across the wound.

Deianira watched him with slightly awed eyes and gave a light smile, "You're pretty good at this," she stated and he gave a soft chuckle with a shrug. "I assume you have done this before?"

"A few times," he admitted as he made sure the ingredients he applied on her leg were completely still. "My adoptive family were fisherman. Sometimes my father would act reckless or my little sister would hurt herself on accident, and either me or my mother would patch them up," he smiled softly. "I learned from her, and as time went on I began helping her,"

"Well she taught you well, I've only know a few who can heal a wound this good. Tell your mother she has my thanks," she said but noticed his frown. After a few moments she realized, and she gasped lightly. "Oh, I'm sorry I…"

"It's fine, you didn't know," Naruto shrugged. "They passed a couple of years back. Even though I have accepted their passing, when it's brought up it…leaves a bitter taste in my mouth," he muttered and Deianira frowned.

"I'm guessing they did not pass naturally," she stated and Naruto shook his head with a frown. "Would you mind telling me how?" the woman wondered as he began wrapping up her wound in a bandage tightly.

"They were murdered," he said calmly, his eyes focused on her thigh. "By Hades. I survived while they drowned at the bottom of the ocean," the man finished and Deianira looked away with a frown.

"I…I am sorry for your loss," she whispered. "I guess that is something we have in common," she said quietly and Naruto glanced up at her. Her eyes met his and she continued on, "My father was a satyr, and my mother a nymph. I don't know what my father did but I came home one day from picking flowers and when I arrived, Hades had left my house. He simply looked at me and passed by me as if I wasn't there in the first place," she muttered in dormant anger and Naruto gazed at her with focused eyes.

"When I walked in…both my parents were dead. I was so afraid, I prayed to Lady Hera and vowed to remain a virgin till I found the person I was destined to be with for the rest of my life. And as long as I kept that promise, she would watch over me," Deianira finished with a small smile.

Naruto gave a chuckle as he finished wrapping her wound. "You have a pretty strong will," he complimented and she raised a brow. "I wouldn't be able to keep such a vow, to many beautiful women," he stated.

Deianira narrowed her eyes slightly as she questioned him, "You would whore yourself around? Never finding a wife?" she asked. Naruto frowned as he gave a sigh.

"Yes and no," he answered as he stood up. "I have been forced to live a immortal life, a curse if you will. "Whoring" myself around as you put it is the only comfort next to slaying my enemies," Naruto stated. "Am I adverse to finding a wife? Of course not, in fact, I would gladly welcome one," he smiled softly and she pursed her lips. "Once I find her, I would remain faithful to only her if that is what she wanted from me, and I would love her everyday. My adoptive mother and father loved each other…I guess in a way, I want that kind of relationship too,"

Deianira gave a hum as she tore her gaze away from him. Naruto shrugged as he grabbed his belongings. "Your wound has been patched up, and I believe I've taken enough of your time," he smiled at her and turned. "Once again, I apologize for the mishap earlier. Maybe we'll run into each other again, Deianira," with that he began to walk but before he could leave he heard her call after him, making him stop.

"Wait," she called and he walked back over to her as she propped herself up. "Please stay here for the night, it is the least I can do since you helped me," she stated and he gave a shake of his head.

"No, my healing your wound was my repayment of disrespecting you," he stated with a smile. "As for my staying, think nothing of it, I'm sure there is a near by town I can find refuge in," he shrugged but she shook her head.

"No, you are staying here for the night," she told him firmly. The two had a stare down and Naruto sighed giving a slow nod making her smile. "You can place your things over there. Once I am able to stand I will prepare a meal for us," she stated and he gave a nod of understanding.

Walking over to the spot, Deianira gave him, he began to shed off his armor and such. The nymph gave a shiver of delight as she watched Naruto take off his armor, revealing his chiseled torso. His back was toned with muscles, as was his front which he sported a developing eight pack.

Once she had her self a sufficient fill of gazing at his body she spoke, "So what brings you here to this side of Greece?" she wondered and he glanced towards her, causing her to continue. "From your build and the display of skill you showed earlier, you are definitely a warrior. But I have not seen you before today,"

Naruto gave a shrug as he put on a navy blue shirt and sat down on another couch. "You probably have, I'm just not recognizable," he shrugged but she shook her head firmly, a light flirtatious smile on her lips.

"No, I haven't seen you before. I would have definitely remembered someone so handsome, even in all my years," she stated with a soft sigh. Naruto gazed at her as she turned to him with a curious expression. "What brings you here? I'm pretty sure it wasn't to hunt Ragged Tusk,"

"It wasn't," he shook his head. "I was on my way to town when I encountered it. I felt like having fun so I gave chase. But the reason I was on my way to town was to gather information," he informed, causing her to tilt her head a bit in wonder. "I've been tasked with slaying the Nemean Lion, but I don't know where it is, no one I've spoken with has heard of it," he stated. Running his hand through his hair he gave a sigh, "And even though I have plenty of time, I'm on a time crunch. I have a total of 60 days to slay it and bring it back to my teacher, I've already wasted three,"

Deianira hummed in thought as she gazed through Naruto. "The Nemean lion…" she whispered before continuing with a louder voice, directed towards Naruto. "Well from the sound of the name, it sounds as if this lion is from…maybe the lands of Nemea?"

Naruto hummed as he stroked his chin, pulling out his map he opened it. "Find Nemea," he ordered. Within a few moments, the map revealed to him the land of Nemea, which wasn't too big nor was it too small. However it was quite far from his position, a couple hundred miles maybe. He would definitely need Pegasus for the trip.

"Thanks Dei," Naruto smiled, shortening her name making her blush lightly. "Honestly, it would have taken me a couple of days to actually think about it," Naruto muttered with a sigh. Guess he wasn't as smart as he thought he was.

"When do you plan on leaving?" she asked. Naruto gave a shrug as he thought about it. "Will it be alright if I join you?" the woman wondered and Naruto responded with a surprised yet confused look.

"Why would you want to join me? I might not even come back," he pointed out and she shook her head.

"You just said you were immortal, and I saw how you handled that boar, you are skilled. I simply wish to join you because you might enjoy the company," she smiled before smirking, "And besides, on the off chance you can't defeat it, I can help," she stated. Naruto gave an amused snort as he gave a shrug.

"You can join me if you insist, might be bored though," he shrugged and Deianira gave a small smile. A brow raised on her face as she regarded Naruto with a curious voice.

"Who has tasked you with slaying this lion, and why…if you don't mind my asking," she tried and he gave a shrug before speaking.

"My teacher Chiron, he is giving me this test, and this test involves a number of labors. Slaying the lion is the first labor, and if I don't within a certain amount of time, I might as well never go back to him," Naruto explained. "But I am not worried, I'm sure I can handle anything he throws at me, as long as it is within my power,"

"Chiron has taught you well yes?" she asked and Naruto nodded his head. "Well I'm glad to see the old horse has got out of his funk long enough to train someone," Deianira chuckled and Naruto gave her a small curious smile.

"You were trained by Chiron?" he asked and she gave a shrug in response. Naruto gazed at her beautiful face as she explained what she meant by her shrug. Even though her heard her words, he was too caught up in her beauty to really hear them at the moment. The way her lips moved yet was still in a smile like smirk, her eyes focused on his, her magnificent body relaxed, yet ready to pounce…she was just alluring, almost on the same level Aphrodite was.

"Chiron taught me mostly archery and a bit of sword play, and it was only because Lady Hera had ordered him too. However he didn't even want to do that, as he was too irritated at his former charge for dying in battle like a loser," she shook her head. "Once he felt I had the basics down, he left me to my own devices,"

"So how did you get so good?" Naruto wondered once he started actually paying attention to her words. "From what I saw, even though it was little, you had the stance of a seasoned archer, I could hear your heart beat was calm and steady, see that you were focused, but in a way that you paid attention to everything yet nothing but your target," he explained in detail and Deianira raised an amused brow.

"Seems like someone was really studying me," she teased, or at least she tried to, to get a reaction out of him. But instead it was the other way around as he nodded confidently and said his next words with just as much confidence, making her blush.

"Well yeah? I mean, what kind of fool would I be not to study such a beauty as yourself?" Naruto smiled, noticing the red hue on her bronze cheeks. "You may be no goddess Dei, but it seems as if you were born from Aphrodite herself," Naruto stated.

Deianira brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, giving a slightly shy smile. "There are much more prettier nymphs, I'm not that special ya know," she played off his compliment but Naruto frowned as he stood up and sat down beside her gazing at her, brushing a strand out of her eyes.

"I don't believe that is true," Naruto shook his head. "You are technically the first nymph I've had the pleasure of seeing and meeting. I think you have ruined any chances of me thinking other nymphs are beautiful while you are around and on my mind," he told her, causing her to glance up at him.

"You are beautiful Deianira, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise," he told her firmly and she gasped lightly. Not being able to help herself, within the next moment, Deianira lunged forward and captured Naruto's lips in a rough inexperienced hold.

The blond immortal didn't immediately move away, instead he let the kiss last. Within a few moments she herself pulled away, her eyes wide as she touched her lips. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…I hope I didn't…"

"It's fine Deianira," Naruto quieted her, putting a finger to her lips. "From you're reaction I'm guessing that was your first kiss?" he asked and she shook her head, causing him to raise a brow.

"It wasn't, but I don't kiss men that often, so I never gained the experience," she admitted and he nodded his head in understanding before having her look at him as she looked away from him embarrassed.

"Well I'll tell you this, kissing is mostly about passion; and passion isn't all about fumbling paws and crushing lips," he told her and she gave a slight pout. "I'm guessing these few men you have kissed never kissed you tenderly?" he asked and she shook her head a frown on her lips.

"I think they were too busy trying to rape me than think about kissing me tenderly," she stated and he raised a brow. "I've had to kill several men because they have come to close. I did not love them, so I was not destined to be with them, meaning I would not break my vow to Lady Hera," she pursed her lips and Naruto gently rubbed them, earning a glance from her.

"Don't press them so tightly," he advised with a smile. "Make them soft, moist," he continued softly and she began to lean in. "Appliable," he whispered before their lips met once more. The kiss this time was much better, though rather slow which Naruto did not mind. She was learning, and if she stayed around long enough, he would continue teaching her if she allowed him.

He didn't bother pushing his tongue into her mouth, as he did not want to scare her. He simply moved his lips along with hers, gently and slowly. She seemed to enjoy the tender kiss, her speed picking up a bit. Then it was as if something over took her as she pushed further into him, her lips becoming harder and too fast for him to keep up at the moment; not to mention it was getting hard for him to even respond to her, so he cut the kiss short moving away making her blink in surprise.

"It also doesn't need to be a bruising charging conquest," he chided softly causing her to hum. "Slow sweetness can stir passion too," he continued. "I have a question though, there must be another reason why you kept on the virgin path, yes?" he wondered.

Deianira bit her lower lip but slowly nodded her head. "Because it is too prove that love is no power struggle, or war...but peace. I understand that it is more than just kissing, that passion takes patience,"

"And victory is sometimes found in surrender," he finished for her, surprising her greatly. "Chiron taught me that. Told me that not all battles are won right at that moment, sometimes surrendering is the best course of action, even when it doesn't seem like it. And that is for any kind of battles," He explained.

"And you understand that?" Deianira asked. Naruto nodded his head with a sad smile. "I am…even more impressed by you, Naruto," she called his name softly making his smile brighten a bit as he liked how she said his name with such a nice accent and a roll of her tongue.

"Say it again," he whispered and she blinked before smiling.

"Naruto,"

"Again,"

"Naruto,"

"Again," he said quieter as their lips were close to touching.

"Naruto," she whispered softly before moaning lightly as Naruto pressed his lips against hers. Their lips moved together as one in a slow mildly gentle pace, completely in sync. His hand rested on the side of her head, her hair in between his fingers while her hands were under his shirt.

"More," she breathed quietly. She pushed further into him, not a lot to be really rough like before, but enough for him to catch the hint and add a bit more power. Before he knew it his back was pressed against the cushions of the couch while she rested on top of him, moaning into the kiss.

Naruto's hands traveled down from her head and her back, to rest on her plump ass. Giving it a squeeze she gave a moan, and rubbed her hardened nipples against his shirt, making her wince a bit in pleasure. Wanting to try something, Deianira pushed out her tongue and wiped across Naruto's lip.

Not denying her, he opened his mouth and she slowly entered and was greeted by his in a slow passionate motion, making her moan. She could taste him even more, and she really liked it.

For the rest of the night, Deianira and Naruto laid in that same position, kissing before finally falling asleep. Deinanira snuggled into Naruto's chest while the blond man held her close to his body, the two sleeping soundly.

So sound, they didn't hear the voices of two goddesses that decided to visit them during the night.

"I must say he is more handsome than I expected him to be,"

"I told you! That's my Naru!" the first woman gave a glance to the excited Aphrodite who strolled over to the sleeping pair and gently ran her hand across his cheeks. "I love watching him sleep he seems so, peaceful," she said softly before glancing to her companion. "Don't you think so Hera?"

The goddess of marriage, queen of the greek gods, wife of Zeus, gave a nod of agreement. She stood at 5'10 with waist length black hair though it was tied up to make it not look like that. She had flowing hair in the back, with a bun along with a side bang that rested on her shoulder, not to mention another bang that swept to the left side, covering her eye. Her other eye was a sky blue, while her skin was slightly pale. Her supple kissable lips were ruby red, which went with her red hair tie and red nail polish. She wore an elegant shoulderless white gown with gold trips, as she also had a gold arm band and wrist bangle. Her breasts were quite large, and she had a modest sized butt. The goddess looked to appear in her late twenties to maybe early thirties, to show a bit how much older she was of the other gods.

"He sure works fast," Aprhodite muttered to herself as she glanced to the woman laying on him. "But I guess I could bless them for a little bit," the goddess smiled lightly as she kissed Naruto's lips lightly, then Deianira's. Hera hummed before pointing at Naruto then Deianira then crossing her pointer and middle finger.

"I saw him Dite, and while I am impressed, I still see no reason why you would stop being with Ares, after all you are cheating on Hephaestus with him," the older goddess stated and Aphrodite snorted.

"Just to make things clear Hera, Hephaestus and I have worked out our differences as I do not want him going against Naru simply out of jealousy. Now I can see Ares doing that, as he is Ares, but not Hephaestus," Aphrodite shook her head while Hera gave an annoyed sigh.

"You claim to care for this boy Aprhodite, but when Ares finds out what is going on, and he will, not only will you feel his wrath, but your "Naru" as well," Hera stated and Aprhodite gave a smirk as she glanced down at Naruto.

"That is what I am hoping on. I know Ares will find out, and I know he will try and get rid of Naruto. And when that happens, Naruto will be ready and he will win. And when he does, and he will, it prove to Ares that I chose one who is stronger, even though I chose Naruto because I wanted too," Aphrodite smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Do you plan to birth his children then?" Hera wondered with a raised brow and Aphrodite hummed before shrugging.

"Probably, but it will be later in time, when we are both ready. I want him to have as many mortal loves as he can before he wishes for something more…permanent," Aphrodite stated, glancing at Hera. "Whether I have your blessing matters to me not Hera, until you experience the tender loving care Naruto gives for yourself, you won't understand,"

Hera narrowed her eyes as she glared at Aphrodite, "And what is that supposed to mean?" the goddess demanded and the goddess of love gave an uncaring shrug.

"Zeus hasn't given you good dick in almost two centuries, and even when he has, it was probably sub-par. Naruto can actually break ya back if you stimulate him enough, knock the dust right off your pussy," the goddess of love grinned crudely, causing Hera to scowl.

"I am faithful to Zeus and only Zeus. Our love is more than just sex," Hera huffed and Aphrodite gave her an unconcerned glance before shaking her head.

"If you say so Hera. Say that now, because in time, I and Persephone won't be the only goddesses who have experienced the greatness that is Naruto," She smirked before turning her attention to the sleeping blond man that was her object of affection.

"I will see you soon Naru, have fun with this one while you can," she wished kissing his forehead before standing up and leaving the home. Hera gazed at Naruto before turning to follow Aphrodite.

After it was silence for the sleeping pair.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Pegasus glided down to the ground, entering a low cut grassy field. Naruto and Deianira, who was holding onto Naruto the entire time during the flight, looked around to see where they were. Checking his map, Naruto hummed and gave a nod; they were indeed in the lands of Nemea.<p>

"Good job bud," Naruto smiled as he rubbed Pegasus neck. The horse gave an appreciative whinnie as Naruto hopped of the horse then helped Deianira off. The two made sure they had their weapons and such, before facing Pegasus. "Alright bud, go ahead and do as you please, but be in the area alright? I'll call you if I need you,"

The horse gave an intelligent nod before galloping away then taking off into the sky. Deianira smiled as she watched Pegasus, "So majestic," she complimented and Naruto gave a nod with a small smile before looking at the map.

"Alright, so we're in Nemea, but now we just have to find a lead to find where the lion is," Naruto brought up and Deianira took a look at the map with him. "There are a few small towns in these lands, not a big city though," he pointed and she nodded her head.

"Maybe we should head to the closest one and go where the information leads?" she suggested. Naruto nodded as he closed the map and put it into his pack. With a plan now in mind, Naruto and Deianira continued onward west towards the nearest city.

On the way, the two made good conversation, learning about each other, and how they enjoyed yet hated life. Both feel their learning of one other was bringing them closer as they found out they had a lot in common. Both enjoyed being around nature, they liked to hunt, and they really loved challenges. But they were both individuals, so they of course had their differences, which the other couldn't help but respect.

This concerned politics, the gods, and how to spend life. Naruto learned that as a nymph, Deianira had life longevity, in fact she was about 100 years old; though she could feel her time was coming, as Nymphs were not immortal. He learned that her most powerful desire, was to have a family, a husband that loved her, and a child she could spoil and dote on. Her fear was she might not get that before her passing.

In turn, Naruto told her his own desires and fear. He didn't have one powerful desire, he had plenty, but he had one fear that remained constant. She learned that he too wanted to have a family, to replace the one he had lost. She had also learned his greatest fear was being alone. He could handle not being remembered by a populace, he didn't care if his name went down in history or not…he cared about being alone for the rest of his immortal life.

Learning this, made Deianira see Naruto in a slightly different light than before; and she couldn't help but feel more drawn to him, more attracted. As they walked, she was closer beside him, so close their arms brushed against each other often, not that Naruto minded. After that he felt enough time passed and took the initiative, grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers. When she gave him a look of surprise he only flashed a smile at her but said nothing more. For the rest of the walk they were in peaceful silence.

"Hey look at that," Deianira nodded, and Naruto looked over to see an assortment of things. For one was a decent sized hut that looked as if it could house one maybe two people; in front of it, was a man who looked to be in his mid sixties, and currently he was standing over a goat that was tied up. The man held his hands together in prayer, and the two noticed an axe near by the man.

"Is he trying to sacrifice it?" Naruto asked and Deianira nodded her head, a frown on her lips. She then started to walk towards the old man, surprising Naruto a bit, "Deianira?" he called but she did not answer, instead she approached the man.

"Excuse me sir!" The nymph called and the man stopped his prayer and opened an eye to look at her. "Hi, um do you mind telling me what you are going to do with this goat?" she asked. The man blinked before looking towards Naruto, then her, then the goat, then back to her.

"I was going to sacrifice it, in honor of lord Zeus!" he stated. Deianira frowned as she glanced towards Naruto. "I wish to thank him for keeping the threat of the Nemean Lion from my door," he finished. This really garnered Naruto's attention as he stepped forward.

"You know of the lion?" he asked and the man nodded his head. "May I know your name sir?" the man gave another nod and introduced himself as Molorchus. "Well Molorchus, I am Naruto son of Kushina, and this is Deianira, wood nymph," he followed, causing the woman to give a light bow of the head.

"Please Molorchus, do not make your sacrifice just yet," Naruto stated, earning a slightly confused look from the man. "I have been tasked to find the beast and kill it. I've killed plenty of monsters before so I'm not afraid. But by some off chance, I do not return within a week, then go ahead and offer your sacrifice," he allowed.

"But if _we_," Deianira spoke up, glancing at Naruto who gave a small smile, "Do return, and I believe we will; then we will celebrate together in honor of Zeus," she stated. Molorchus however seemed trouble by this as he shook his head, gazing at the two.

"Please young ones, it is a pity to throw away your life in vain!" he cried. "You do not know what kind of lion you have been sent to fight!" he began and the two paid attention. "It is no ordinary lion, it comes from a line of monsters, fathered by Typhoon which Echidna gave birth too. Killing it is out of the question!" the old man exclaimed. "Even with all the gods of Olympus at your side, you will not return alive! For years now, we have been in fear of it! Our flocks have been decimated, the countryside laid waste, and none of those with courage enough to hunt the monster down, has even lived to tell the tale!" Molorchus went on.

Naruto hummed to himself, now sure why Chiron had given him this task. But despite this, he wasn't afraid, and it didn't seem like Deianira was either. "Nonetheless, I will go find the lion, I have no other choice really. Do you know where we can find this beast?" he asked. Molorchus gave a sigh, but gave them the directions and such. Once the two were sure they understood, they bid Molorchus a temporary farewell before setting off towards the mountains.

Molorchus admired the young heroes stubborn courage, but as he watched them go, he wished with all his heart he had been able to make them stay.

* * *

><p>"The sun has set,"<p>

Naruto looked toward Deianira and nodded his head with a sigh. "It doesn't look like we will reach the lion tonight. So we'll set up camp and get up in the morning once we have our strength," he stated. She gave a nod and the two found a kept walking for a little bit before finding a quiet spot.

About an hour later, after hunting for food, setting up camp, a fire, then having their dinner, the two laid beside each other, facing one another. Deianira laid close by Naruto, to the point where she was snuggled against him. The two gazed into the others eyes for a little bit before Deianira spoke. "Are you positive you aren't scared?" she asked softly. Naruto gave a slight nod of his head. "Even if the lion is able to end your immortality?" she questioned. Naruto nodded his head still causing her to look a bit confused. "Why?"

"Because, I don't believe the gods cursed me with immorality for me to die to a lion. And by some chance is able to kill me, I would accept it. Though I am not ready to die just yet, I wouldn't mind, as it means I can be at peace, and not have to go through the pain of immortality," he explained and she nodded her head with an understanding smile. "Now get some sleep, we have a day ahead of us tomorrow,"

Deianira nodded her head watching as Naruto closed his eyes and shifted slightly to get comfortable. After a little bit however, she spoke, "Naruto?" she called, her answer being a hum. "You're not fully sleep are you?" she asked.

"No," he answered clearly, no hint of tiredness in his voice. "What's the problem?" he wondered. He heard her fumble around a little bit, before she spoke.

"I was wondering if…if we could kiss for a little bit, it helped me sleep last night," Deianira admitted a bit shyly. Naruto opened his eyes, gazing at her before a chuckle escaped him. Pulling her closer, he leaned in as did she, allowing their lips to touch.

And just like the night before, the two fell asleep soundly, in mid kiss.

The next morning when they rose, they took turns washing in a spring as Deianira was a bit too embarrassed for Naruto to see her body completely. When they were refreshed, with hope, they searched for the lion.

They traveled in a landscape empty of all living creatures. Eventually, they found the lions spoor; the huge padmarks were sunk deep into the ground, showing how big and heavy the monstrous beast must be. The two followed the tracks, and they stopped when it went cold. Looking up, the two saw they were in front of the entrance to a large cave.

The two automatically knew that there was a big chance that the lion was inside. Naruto and Deianira pulled out and readied their weapons, Naruto holding Totsuka while Deianira readied her bow.

Slowly, the two treaded inside, their eyes open, ears alert, body tensed, head turning, and heart steady; a glint of seriousness appeared in both of their eyes. They traveled deep into the cave and once they realized there was no more to go, they stayed still and stayed close, looking around till they knew the coast was clear.

"I don't think its…"

"Shh!" Naruto hushed her strongly, his ears twitching and eyes scanning the cave. He heard something, it was quiet, but it was there. As time went on, it became slightly louder until he knew it was footsteps. "No, it's here," Naruto whispered and the two turned around, facing the large rock that acted as a ledge.

On it was a 9 foot tall lion with golden fur and a wild mane. It's eyes were different from a normal lion, the color being a fierce menacing red. It snarled at them, as if ready to roar, and it did, showing off all of it's mighty sharp teeth.

Deianira shot an arrow at it, the arrow landing between the beasts eyes…but the two were confused when it bounced off the lion. Readying another one to shoot, Naruto pulled her to the side as the Lion pounced, about to simply crush them. The two rolled across the ground and stood, when they did, Deianira fired another arrow only for the same result.

"The fuck?!" Naruto cursed in confusion before he once again jumped away with Deianira as the beast lunged at them. "I'm going in! Cover me!" Naruto ordered as he charged at the beast and tackled it's side with his shoulder, knocking it off balance and fly a little bit. Naruto then continued on and slashed at it with Totsuka, but he simply heard a scraping noise, as if he was dragging the sword against the ground.

Angry, the lion knocked Naruto away with a backhand, causing him to slam against the wall. Deianira fired a volley of arrows, but they all bounced off the beast. Naruto pulled off his cloak, leaving him only in his armor. "Deianira!" Naruto called, throwing the sheathed Totsuka towards her, making her catch it.

Naruto then pulled out two gold trench blades that Chiron gave him, Imperial gold, worked against both monsters and humans, but really hurt monsters. Slipping them on, he rushed at the Lion that saw him and charged back with a fierce roar.

"RRAH!" Naruto roared back as he jumped at the Lion and it jumped at him. Thanks to being smaller and faster, Naruto reached the beast before it reached him. Lowering his body a bit, he slammed right into the lion hugging it as it slammed into the wall. He then leapt back before leaping forward.

Cocking back his fist he punched it in the nose, making it growl in pain. Once he landed on the ground, Naruto then did an uppercut before flipping his body to land on the back of the beast. Naruto then raised both hand and stabbed his knives into it's neck, but to his annoyance they simply bounced off.

"WHAT!"

_Stab/bounce_

"THE!"

_Stab/bounce_

"HELL!"

_Stab/bounce_

"**RAH**!" The beast roared and shook Naruto off, causing him to land on the ground with a skid. Snarling at Naruto it slowly paced around him, watching him as he was ready to move when he needed. As he waited for it to jump, or for him to find the right moment to jump, he was thinking of a plan, a sure way to cut the monster.

"Deianira!" Naruto called. "When it roars, fire an arrow into it's mouth! See if that works!" He ordered and he got a vocal response of agreement. Now it was all a matter of getting it to open it's mouth.

Once again, Naruto charged at the Lion and it charged back, ready to rip him to shreds with it's claws. Naruto did a flip to the side, avoiding it before kicking it in the face. Knowing that did not work, he jumped to land on it again. Maybe he could strangle it? No, he didn't have the strength to do that, and he wasn't big enough to even try.

Naruto began slamming his fists against it's head but he seemed to only be pissing it off. What the hell did it take to kill this thing? As the monster kept trying to shake him off, it suddenly hit him. Totsuka! Kurama said when it was given to him, it could cut through anything! But why didn't it cut through the lion the first time? Maybe, it had something to do with his will? Seemed plausible.

"**GRRRAAAAHH**!" But right now wasn't the time to think it over. "**RRAA-GUH!**" the beast choked as Deianira sent about four arrows into it's throat.

"Deianira! My sword!" Naruto ordered. The Nymph grabbed Naruto's sword, unsheathed it quickly and threw it as Naruto. As the blade spun in the air towards Naruto the Lion was beginning to get itself together, and just as it landed in Naruto's hand and he gripped it, the Lion threw him off.

Naruto tumbled on the ground, but he had not time to get up as the beast gave it's mightest roar and pounced at Naruto. "NARUTO!" Deianira screamed in fright as she saw the lion land on Naruto, ready to tear his head off.

She flinched when it landed on her crush, literally crushing him. "N-naruto!" she cried, tears starting to well up. But after a few moments, she realized the lion was completely still and the cave was silent. More moments passed and she gasped in surprise as the Lion was turned over, Totsuka stabbed deep within where it's heart was to be. "NARUTO!" Deianira called happily as she ran towards him.

The blond gave pants as he held his chest, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He stood and was nearly knocked back down when Deianira collided into him, holding him tight. Once she was sure he was alive, she carelessly, crashed her lips against his, kissing him hungrily and worriedly.

The blond accepted and returned the kiss, his hands on her hips while her arms were around his neck. Tongues twirled with another, and Naruto treated Deianira with a bit more passion as he sucked on her tongue and pulled on her bottom lip. He explored her mouth completely, dominating her as his hands then began to grope her ass.

After five minutes of heavy making out, the two separated and Deianira almost dropped to her knees due to them being weak, but Naruto held her with a smirk. Once she was feeling a bit better, she finally noticed the wound on his chest. It was clawed up, tearing through his shirt and skin, blood dripping from it.

"Damn, I liked this shirt too," he muttered before shrugging. "Don't worry about it, it will heal," he stated with a smile. He then turned his attention to the lion. "I think I know the reason why we couldn't hurt it,"

She looked at him confused and he went on, "It's because of it's fur. It somehow made it invulnerable. It was only because of Totsuka and my will combining that I was able to stab it," he informed before he walked forward and removed his sword. She gave him the

sheathe and he sheathed it before returning it to this side.

"So what now?" she asked. Naruto hummed as he gazed at the corpse of the monster. He bent down and tapped the tip of the lions claws, a smile made it's way on his face.

"Well, we skin it, take it's claws, maybe a few fangs, burn the rest and head to Chiron as a mission accomplished," he stated. She gave a nod of understanding with a smile. Bending down, she began helping him as he pulled out Totsuka and began to declaw the corpse.

"First, we start with the claws,"

* * *

><p><strong>And that finishes that chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it, it was quite long huh? Yeah it was, probably the longest chapter in the story so far. Well that's good!<strong>

**Anyway, I want to talk about a few things, such as the pairing. I'm not going to say much about it, only talk about a little bit. At this moment, the pairing is whatever I decide it to be. Right now, and for sometime, it will be with mortals, until Naruto is ready to try and have a real relationship with immortals.**

**He of course will still bed them, as he will any woman that I feel he should. But that's not the point. The point is, sometimes it will be a single pairing, sometimes it will be a harem. It goes with the times and what Naruto is up too at that moment.**

**Instead of Naruto/Io, being the mortal pairing it's Naruto/Deianira, and soon it will be Naruto/Megara and so on and so forth. Also, while I am trying to keep things in order history wise, in some instances it will change…well at this point in time, if that makes any sense.**

**And yes, for those who have been wondering, Naruto will not just be interacting with Greek Mythology, but other Mythology as well. But that will not happen till a certain point.**

**Now, my profile has been updated with links that lead to what characters look like. As sometimes my description will be a bit sub-par. Realize I do not own any of the images and have found them while strolling on google or have found them on deviantart.**

**As time goes on of course I will update them and post more. Sometimes if the character exists, but I find them ugly, yet I find another picture of them which makes them more appealing, I will go with that one.**

**Also the character may have different versions of appearance, and that is simply because I like both and can not choose. Now…I think that is all I have to say. Oh, and if the picture contains some nudity, or a lot…I will post WARNING on there, so the kiddies out there know.**

**Now I think I am done…**

**Bye.**


	9. Circus Island

**Chapter IX**

"Done,"

Chiron blinked as he gazed at the pelted skin of the Nemean Lion, along with all of it's claws and a few fangs. Glancing up from the objects on his dinner table, he looked at the somewhat smug yet happy Naruto, along with the beautiful nymph by his side.

"Deianira," Chiron greeted politely, regarding her with a nod which she returned. Chiron then looked towards Naruto who had a raised brow. "It hasn't even been two weeks," the centaur stated and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Chiron shook his head before finding a kitchen knife and dragging it across the lion pelt, but it only started to weaken the knife.

"Hmm," Chiron hummed with an approving nod. "It is legit, I'm impressed," he smiled as he regarded Naruto. "You did better than I expected, I thought you would take at least thirty days to find it, and a few tries to kill it," Chiron stated. "Or get annoyed and kill a regular lion and pose it as the Nemean Lion,"

"Chiron, you have no faith in me," Naruto grumbled earning a chuckle from his teacher. "Well, that is the Nemean Lion, it was a bitch to kill and it was fucking huge. But it's dead, so now what?" he wondered.

"Now, you decide whether or not to take the second task," Chiron stated as he grabbed the objects on the table and put them all in a magical chest. Naruto raised a brow but said nothing as Chiron turned back to him. "Once again, you accept and I will tell you what it is,"

Naruto hummed before glancing to Deianira who gave a small shrug. "Note," Chiron spoke up earning their attention, "These tasks must be done by you and you alone. You are the one I am testing, not your companions," Chiron informed. "Deianira and whatever future companions you have may join you and observe, but they are not allowed to interfere,"

Wanting to argue with him, Naruto opened his mouth but it was shut when Deianira placed a hand on his shoulder. "We understand Chiron," she nodded. Naruto gave a huff but nodded along. Chiron gave a nod of his own as he returned back to what he was doing. Naruto hummed to himself before nodding his head.

"Alright Chiron, I accept the second task," he stated. Chiron looked up at Naruto and gave a nod before speaking. Both Naruto and Deianira listened closely for his words.

"This task will be a bit time consuming, but it is to slay the Lernean Hydra," Chiron stated and Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion. Hydra? How come that name sounded familiar? Hmm, must be his own imagination. "You have 30 days to complete the task,"

Naruto wanted to ask where he could find it but he knew Chiron would not give him the answer. He looked towards Deianira to see if she knew anything, but she shook her head, not knowing anything about it.

"Do I get a hint of any sort?" He asked. Chiron glanced towards him with a raised brow before humming. A few moments passed and the centaur gave a nod of his head.

"Yeah, it likes to eat human flesh," Chiron eye smiled, causing both Deianira and Naruto's brows to twitch in annoyance. "Now run along, I really don't think you standing here will solve anything," Chiron waved them off.

"Asshole," Naruto grumbled as he turned around and left the house, to see Pegasus was waiting for them. As they approached the horse, Naruto turned to Deianira and gave a sad smile at her. "You know, you don't have to go with me," he stated. She blinked and turned towards him with a raised brow. "I'm sure finding this Hydra will take a bit longer than the Lion. Plus you have your own life to live and-"

He was shut up when she pressed her lips against his, and slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Naruto gave a light moan as he accepted and returned the kiss. Once it was over she pulled away with a smile, "You talk too much," she told him. "I'm coming with you, understand me? We both need and want the company, and I can still help you, no matter what Chiron says,"

Naruto gave a smile of his own and nodded before sighing, crossing his arms. "This is still going to be awhile," he muttered before humming to himself. "Lernean Hydra...maybe it could be like the lion and is in a specific place,"

Deianira gave a nod of agreement as she too thought about it. Minutes passed and Naruto finally had an idea, "Maybe there is a place called Lerna?" He suggested, pulling out his map. "Lerna," he state firmly to the map.

The two waited as it was completely blank for maybe a minute. Once the minute was over, it pulled up a general map. Lerna could not be found.

"Damn, looks like we have to ask around," Naruto grumbled and Deianira hummed to herself before nodding. However she glanced at Naruto then herself.

"Chiron said you had 30 days right?" She asked and Naruto nodded his head. "Well why don't we use some of this time to gather materials?" She suggested and the blond gave it some thought stroking his chin.

"Perhaps you're right. That stupid lion tore up my armor and shirt, running low on arrrows, and it would be nice to not hunt for food all the time," he listed in thought. "Alright, sounds like a plan. But where are we going to get this stuff? I mean, I know a blacksmith but..."

"It's fine, I know a place where we can get the equipment we need with a few bonuses as well," she smiled and he gave his own smile, ready to hop on Pegasus and get to it. "But there is one thing," she went on, making him raise a brow.

Knowing the question that went hand in hand with his curious expression, she continued. "Well the person doesn't accept mortal money, as it is no use to them," she told him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Well what do they accept then?" He asked and she bit her bottom lip. "Deianira," he called, bringing her eyes to his. "What do they accept?"

A small sigh escaped her as she answered. "Services," she stated and Naruto hummed with a shrug.

"That doesn't sound too bad. What kind of services? Bounty? Chores? Courier?" He listed with a shrug. Deianira gave a shaky nod.

"Yeah...but they prefer ahem...prostitution..."

...

...

...

"Excuse me?"

* * *

><p>"There," Deianira pointed. Naruto gave a low grumble as he steered Pegasus down to island below. As they glided down, Naruto couldn't help but scrutinize the scenery with a serious eye.<p>

Unfortunately all he got was the a mass forest. He couldn't see anything pass the tree tops. But the island looked dark...and wide, because it was huge. From high above he could see the ends of it, but it still looked rather large for just an island. It was as if the island could house countries and kingdom's. That's how big it was.

Deianira's eyes gazed for quite sometime as she gave Naruto directions on where to go. To the blond male, he didn't know how Deianira knew where she was going. Perhaps she's been here numerous times to know?

"Down," she ordered and Naruto patted Pegasus so he could take them down. Within a few moments, the two were breaking past the trees. Pegasus landed on the ground and came to a halt. Naruto looked around to see they were in an empty forest.

He heard the chirping and cawing of birds, the howling of monkeys, along with other animal sounds but saw none of these animals. He felt Deianira hop off Pegasus and look around before walking to the left.

"Dei?" He called but she kept walking, simply telling him to follow and keep Pegasus close. Naruto frowned before gently kicked Pegasus' side nodding for him to follow Deianira.

Giving an affirmative snort, Pegasus trotted after Deianira. As they trailed behind the nymph, Naruto couldn't help but be curious about this place. The whole way here, which was a good six hours or so, Deianira avoided talking about it. It confused and annoyed him, as he didn't like getting to something he had little information about.

But he decided to trust Deianira, as he believed she wouldn't lead him astray. Just like he wouldn't lead her astray and take actions to hurt her. It was crazy how in such little time, she became an important person in his life. He actually cared about her, to the point he would separate himself from her to protect her from the danger that was sure to come.

As he watched her walk in front of him, he couldn't help but admire the way her hips swayed from side to side. Her steps were not heavy, her stance cautious yet relaxed. She even walked beautifully. Her smile matched her eyes, warm and bright.

A soft smile appeared on his lips, as he couldn't help but imagine her directing that smile at their child as he held her in his arms. A soft chuckle escaped his throat as he didn't mind the thought of being married to the woman before him, if even it was for a little bit.

It actually wasn't a bad idea. In fact, what also wasn't a bad idea was having a place he could really call his _home_. Kurama's speech the other day had started to make him think about his life in the future. Though the mere thought of it depressed him a bit, but the world was going to change.

Everything changes in time.

And as time passed, he will stay the same. Never aging, always losing loved ones. Normally people would probably shut themselves off, never wanting to find love because they don't want to feel the pain of losing it.

He didn't believe in that. Not finding love was the same as losing it. So why not enjoy the temporary happiness and peace that came with finding love and mourn the loss later? Its better to have it, enjoy it, then to never have it.

Knowing him, it will probably overwhelm him and drive him crazy that everything has changed. So why not create a place that would always stay the same, no matter how much time passed and no matter what changed around it. It would be his alone, his home, a place to have and raise a family, to simply relax. It sounded like a great idea, an idea he would sit down and expand on at a later time…for now he simply needed to focus on the task at hand.

Focusing on what was going on, he realized that Deianira came to a stop in front of a large hedge. She turned to Naruto and glared at him seriously, her tone even being more serious. "Listen Naruto, this place where we are at…it is a secret to all humans in Greece. Only the gods know of this place, and they wish to keep it that way,"

"What's going on Dei?" Naruto wondered and she gave a sigh before speaking.

"What you are about to see will probably surprise you, if not shock you. Keep a cool head, do not try and fight unless it is to protect yourself. Oh and Keep Pegasus by you at all times, if you lose him, there will be a a high chance you might not find him,"

Naruto and Pegasus glanced towards each other before focusing back on Deianira, who was waiting patiently for them. The blond man gave a nod but Dei gave him a look, and he responded with a sure nod.

Taking a deep breath, Deianira turned towards the hedge and walked through. Naruto who was still mounted on Pegasus, followed after the woman, passing through the hedge as well.

Deianira was right, what Naruto saw did surprise him and put him on edge. Why? Well because walking freely in front of him were creatures that were not human...humanoid figures...but not human.

Ogres, Trolls, talking Donkeys, Lizard people, Monkeys, Unicorns etc. All these creatures and more were currently in front of him going about their daily business like any human in a city would...except, did he mention they were not human?

Though he had to admit, he was quite attracted to the female humanoid creatures. Their was something about them that made them exotic somehow. As he gazed at the populace before him, he realized that they were wearing clothing, holding conversation, marketing, etc. As if they were human.

It was still mind boggling to him. Here he thought that these abnormal creatures were simply mindless beasts that when came in contact with, they needed to be slain. But now he was starting to figure that the creatures he fights and the creatures before him, are different breeds.

"Stay close," Deianira ordered as she began walking. Naruto nodded and followed, however as they started walking, attention was beginning to fall upon them. And when it did movement slowed or even stopped. Words became halted or trailed off, but eyes were focused on Naruto.

Mutters about him were shared, some glared. A tense and hostile aura settled in the area, and was directed towards Naruto which made him uneasy. As if he was waiting for an attack...if so, he would have no trouble countering. But he had to wonder...what was this place? And how come there were no humans here beside him? Hell the closest thing he saw to human were another nymphs, which their beauty did not really compare to Deianira...but maybe his opinion was just bias.

Deianira stopped however, causing Pegasus to stop as well. The reason they stopped was because a group of...people? were standing in front of Deianira blocking her way. This consisted of two ogres, one with light grayish blue skin and the other with puke green skin. The two somehow looked related and stood about 8ft high, somewhat muscular yet with a protruding belly. They were shirtless, having a satchel being carried by them, and their mouths were horrendous.

The two ogres stood in the back, looking as if they were bodyguards. In front of the ogres was a dark blue scaly lizard man, with big green lizard eyes. He seemed kind of muscular, only wearing a battle skirt and sandals, though he had a sword at his hip. Naruto then glanced towards the lightly muscular feline man that had dark orange fair with blue cat eyes. He at least had the decency to wear clothes, he also had daggers at his him. However lastly, in the very front leering and glaring at Deianira was what Naruto would describe and Orc.

It stood about 5'8, completely bald with dark grey skin, which was seemingly charred in some places. It's ears were pointy, and it had disgusting beady red eyes with sharp pointy Rat like teeth. It wore armor that looked as if it belonged to a common soldier, it also had a sword at it's him. Naruto found the creature disgusting, and wondered if the females of the species were just as hideous...that would be something he needed to find out.

"You! Nymph," The orc squawked, pointing a grubby finger with a long dirty nail, at Deianira making her raise a brow. "What state of mind are you in that you bring _human filth _to our land? Surely you brought it for us to feast on, correct?" The Orc demanded. Naruto narrowed his eyes but kept his mouth shut, he had his orders from Deianira.

"No, I did not bring _him_ to be eaten. He is my _friend_," Deianira stated with a glare. "We came here for business, we will not be long, now please move aside," Deianira ordered. The Orc growled and whipped out a dagger point it at Deianira's heart.

"Wrong statement girly!" he snarled but his attention however when to the person who moved Deianira to the side. The Orc gazed up at the impassive Naruto, and shivered lightly as a powerful aura emitted from the blond man.

"There is no problem here, is _there_?" Naruto demanded with narrowed eyes. "The Lady said we came for business, step aside and let us pass so we can be on our way. I mean your people no harm," Naruto said a bit more kindly to the people rather than the Orc.

"He lies!"

"He is human!"

"Kill em!"

"The people have spoken!" The Orc grinned devilishly as he moved to strike Naruto but he quickly realized how weak he was compared to the blond as within a single moment he was on the ground, facing the group his own dagger to his throat, while Naruto's foot pressed heavily onto his back.

"He's a solider!" The lizard man growled, pulling out his sword, while the others pulled out their weapons too, ready to strike at Naruto who watched them with careful eyes. "You brought a _human_ soldier to our land to kill us!" The Lizard man accused Deianira who stood by Pegasus.

"I didn't!" She responded with a shout as she looked around to see more people were surrounding them with some kind of weapon in hand. Others were trying to stay away and protect their children who looked on in interest. "Please, you misunderstand!"

"Deianira!" Naruto called firmly causing her to look towards him. "Calm down dear, everything is going to be fine," the blond eye smiled at her, making her blush slightly. Naruto then turned back to the creatures in front of him. "I may look human, but you mistake me for a full breed...I am three quarters god! I am the Son of Shinto Goddess Kushina!" Naruto bellowed, his eyes glowing somewhat fiercely.

"You will _not_ mistake me with a human, and you _will __**stand**_ down," Naruto snarled causing them to back up a bit from him. He then glared at them, "If I wanted, I could have killed your friend here, then you all with my hands tied," Naruto boasted, making them a bit more scared of him. "But we came here in peace," he muttered dropping the dagger and walking a bit away from the Orc.

He walked back over to Deianira and gave her a light kiss on the lips to tell her everything was fine. Their audience was a bit surprised by the gesture and began to once again mutter to themselves. Naruto then sat her on Pegasus before turning to the group that still had their weapons drawn. He raised a brow, with a glare, but before he could speak to get them out of his way, another voice was heard.

"What is going on here?" the manly voice demanded. Suddenly the group turned around and people turned their heads in it's direction. The mutterings went almost silent as people started to get on their knees, all besides Naruto and Deianira, though it seemed like she wanted too. Naruto however gazed at what he guessed was the authority of this land with a blank expression.

Now before him were about three beings, each being a different creature. They all were mounted on black muscular horses and dressed in black cloaks. The one on the left was lizard man with actual muscles, his scales was a deep red and he had sharp horns poking out the back of his head with golden eyes. The one on the left was a bipedal tiger man, his fur being a deep orange with black lines and golden eyes as well, he looked muscular too.

Last, in the front was another orc, though he was not as hideous as the one from before. He simply looked big and someone who lifted every single day. He had long thin black hair that came down to his shoulders, his skin a dark grey with red eyes. He also had a square jaw with two fangs jutting from his bottom lip. Naruto assumed he was the leader.

"She! The nymph brought a _human_ to our lands!" The orc on the ground cried out. The Orc on the horse looked towards Naruto with a glare, then Deianira. The audience watched in silence, wondering what was about to happen.

"He is no human," a softer voice spoke up, earning everyone's attention. Naruto didn't think it belonged to a female simply because there was no feminine tone to it. He looked towards the person to see, that they stood at 6'1, yet wore a black cloak similar to the officers, but had a hood up. "He is a hybrid," the person stated, dubbing Naruto. The blond raised a brow at the term but said nothing.

"I smell human blood coming from him!" The first Orc said with a squeal, but the stronger Orc growled at the creature, silencing him. This caused the first Orc to cower, while the second one gazed at Naruto up and down, sniffing the air.

"I smell the blood as well," the second Orc muttered. "But I also smell the blood of a god, I am to guess you will take him as your responsibility?" The orc figured and the cloaked figure nodded his head. "Very well then, you two...follow," the Orc ordered with a nod.

Naruto glanced between them before he gestured for Pegasus to follow him, as they walked towards the cloaked figure who simply nodded to the stronger Orc before leading Naruto and Deianira away from the crowd that began to disperse as the guards ordered for them to return to their daily business.

Both blonds followed the cloaked figure into and down an ally, before making a few turns. The entire walk was silent, until they reached another alley, however this one was a dead end, as a brick wall was now blocking their way. The cloaked figure turned to them and Naruto could not see their eyes under the hood.

"You should know better to bring someone with human blood here without some kind of cloak to hide his appearance and mask his blood scent," The cloaked figure spoke to Deianira who gave a slow nod, bowing her head a bit.

"My apologies, we did not have the items to do that, nor did I have the supplies to create it. I figured just laying low would work, but it didn't," she muttered with a sigh. "We honestly just came…"

"For business...I know," the cloak person cut her off, allowing her to nod. "Mistress has been expecting you," the person said before turning around to the wall. Naruto looked in confusion, wondering who this mistress was; but from the look on Deianira's face, it seemed like she knew and was surprised by what he said.

The blond watched in fascination as the man's hand glowed a sky blue. He began touching certain bricks making them glow blue as well. After a few moments, the bricks started to shift around and after a minute or so, a doorway was open before them. The man lowered his hand, which stopped glowing, and walked through the doorway, the others following after him.

When Naruto walked through he immediately looked around, for signs of danger but found none. Instead what he found was a large room, which looked as if it could be a store. In fact, the room looked like it should belong to an alchemy room. There were shelves which were stacked with different kinds of filled glasses, some had complete rows of books. To the corner of the room was fully functioning alchemy table, and in front of them was a clerk counter, with an open book though no one was behind it.

"Mistress," the man called somewhat loudly.

"I hear ya! I'm coming!" They heard from the back room, which was behind the counter. Naruto glanced back towards Deianira who had got off of Pegasus who somehow was able to fit into the room, which was rather strange but Naruto did not push it. He was not going to leave his friend outside where there was a chance he could be stolen.

Within a few moments, footsteps were heard as someone came out from the back room and Naruto's breath hitched a bit as he gazed at the gorgeous woman before him. She had lightly tan skin, Long wavy black hair with some of it covering her left eye. Her right eye was blood red, her lips were completely supple, adorned with light grayish purple lipstick. She had gold thin hoop earrings and a golden choker necklace as well. She was garbed in a dark blue somewhat revealing robe like dress. Her breasts were nearly out on display, and her thick long legs were as well. On her arms were gold braces and she wore black forearm sleeves. The woman looked as if she could be a goddess...it was amazing.

The woman laid eyes on Deianira, then laid eyes on Naruto and a huge grin came upon her face. "Oh my gods! You have grown up so much!" The woman cheered as she jumped across the counter and hugged Naruto, suffocating him in the valley of her breasts not that he minded one bit. It was kind of strange since she was 5'9, and he was bending down. "It seems like I haven't seen you in forever!" she then pulled him out of her breasts and locked lips with him in a passionate tongue filled kiss, which Naruto was having a hard time not responding too.

Deianira gasped in complete shock and was about to snatch her crush away from the woman, but didn't have too as she had already separated from Naruto with a grin. "And how handsome you have become! I guess Dite didn't really need to bless you after all," the woman grinned as she then felt up on Naruto's package and her grin turned even more sultry. "Oooh, I don't think that should go unattended for too long darling, you could get backed up," she winked.

"Hands off!" Deianira snapped as she grabbed Naruto and pulled him back while glaring at the woman who sucked her teeth in annoyance. The woman gazed at Deianira, then towards Naruto who was still confused as to what the hell was going on.

"Mistress, please…" the cloaked figure stated and Mistress gave a sigh, crossing her arms under her bust. "Thank you," he muttered before turning back to the two guests, "I apologize for my mistresses actions,"

"Yadda Yadda," Mistress waved him. "What the hell do you want, since you're ruining my fun?" she demanded with a grumble. Deianira took a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke with the woman.

"Lady Circe, I brought Naruto here, so he can learn as much as he can about the magical world. We also need equipment, as Chiron has tasked Naruto with slaying the Lernean Hydra," Deianira explained. The now identified Circe gazed at them before sashaying her way to Naruto and dragging her finger under his chin with a lustful smile.

"Oh? And what are you going to give me for this exchange? I can think of about one-hundred and nine positions that you and I can do, Na-ru-to," she smiled, edging closer and closer to his lips as she pronounced his name. But before she plant her lips on his, he was moved away, not by Deianira, but by himself. She blinked and raised a brow at him, quite surprised.

"Sorry, Circe, your beautiful...insanely so," Naruto smiled at her causing her to blush lightly despite herself. "But right, now, I have my sights set on another," he said softly as he turned to look at a somewhat surprised Deianira and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers.

Circe gazed at the two with a blank expression, pursing her lips together, '_So Dite has already hooked you two up eh? Oh well, I have time, and so do you, Maelstrom_,' Circe giggled to herself inwardly before focusing her thoughts. "Very well, even as a goddess, i'm not one to mess in a domain that does not belong to me, can't say i'm not disappointed though," she grumbled.

She took a few steps back and leaned against the counter before glancing towards the cloaked figure, sucking her teeth as she saw him. "Arir! Take off that damn hood! You know I hate it when you where it inside," she barked and the person nodded.

Naruto and Deianira looked towards the now identified Arir, and watched as he took off his hood, revealing himself. The two were now gazing at a seemingly young man with light paled skin, groomed eyebrows, definitive cheekbones, dark blue eyes, and shoulder length platinum blond hair. His most defining characteristic was his pointed ears, signifying he was not human.

"You're an elf?" Naruto questioned and the man gave a raised brow, but nodded. "Huh...cool, I didn't know Elves resided in greece," he muttered but Arir shook his head.

"They don't," he stated. "My sister and I, we traveled away from our lands, Middangeard. Things happened and we ended up here in greece, under Mistress Circe's care," he informed and Naruto hummed, finding the information interesting.

Chiron told him how Elves were magical creatures belonging to the Norse Pantheon. He said they are wise, beautiful creatures that specialize in magic. So it was really a surprise to him when, an elf that belonged to the Norse pantheon was here in the Greek Pantheon.

"So...what is this place? And how come the people here freaked out when they saw me? From what I gathered, it sounds like Humans don't belong here," Naruto muttered and Circe nodded her head, crossing her arms.

"That's right, humans _don't_ belong here. Their ignorance and self-entitlement to everything would ruin this land. And by land, I mean Circus Island...I made it myself with the help of Hecate and Poseidon, not to mention permission from Zeus," Circe muttered. "Anyway, this place is actually bigger than it looks, because it belongs to all the magical creatures in the Greek Pantheon...the tames one at least,"

"The Hydra wouldn't happen to be here, would it?" Naruto muttered and Circe gave a chuckle.

"Which one? There are many Hydra, all in different types. Some Hydra might breathe fire, others might be able to fly, there are variations, and all different to kill as well," she informed and Naruto deflated a bit. "But no, not as far as I know. The wild creatures that have no real conscious unlike the ones on this island, don't belong here,"

"So let me get this straight. Every magical creature, in this pantheon, that is not wild...lives here?" a nod. "No humans whatsoever?" another nod. "And this place is basically a magical creature civilization like the human civilization with kingdoms and cities?" nods were his answers. "That's smart,"

"Thank you!" Circe grinned. "Now on to business," Circe clapped her hands as she walked behind the counter and flipped through her book. "What exactly do you need?" she wondered. Naruto looked towards Deianira who spoke up.

"Armor that is strong, durable, and allows great mobility. A few replenishing potions, and a magical weapon or two," she listed and Circe wrote it all down, before looking up at them for a few moments and writing something else down. Once she wrote everything down, she gave a nod.

"Alright, I'm going to read back your order," she told them and they nodded. "Three sets of custom made dwarven armor laced with magic, One for Naruto, Deianira and the horse," Circe started earning a indignant snort from the Pegasus but it was ignored. "Custom made weaponry laced with magic, which is two bows, a total of six-hundred special arrows, eight daggers, two axes and a sword...all laced with magic," Circe went on.

Naruto glanced towards Deianira who simply gave a shrug, as she didn't know what the woman was talking about either. The two then looked towards Arir but he held up a finger, signaling for them to wait till she was done. "A set of extravagant potions, which includes 5 large healing potions, 5 large energy potions, 5 large sleep potions, and 5 large adrenaline potions," The goddess continued. "You also want a magic bag that has unlimited space for items. Oh, and magic lessons from Hecate for Naruto," Circe finished as she wrote the last thing down before looking up at them.

"That was alot of stuff…" Naruto muttered.

"That we did not ask for," Deianira stated. Circe gave a nod as she set her quill down and closed her book before gazing at the two seriously.

"Oh I know, but I also know what you want and what you need. What you need is all the things I just listed. The reason I put all of that on the exchange list, is because I need you to do something for me...particularly you," she nodded to Naruto who raised a brow.

"Does this have anything to do with slaying a Lernean Hydra?" The blond hybrid asked hopefully.

"No," Circe answered with a blunt tone, making him grumble. "No, this is pertaining to me _personally_," she growled, her eyes glowing menacingly. Both guests looked surprised but focused on her as she continued. "A few weeks ago, I Arir's sister, Aayla, left for a bounty just on the outskirts of the city, she was also tasked of gathering some materials for me,"

The two remained silent as Arir closed his eyes, scrunching his fist. "She never returned," Circe said softly, yet loud enough for them to hear. "She was kidnapped by a band of Orcs and Ogres. We don't know what they have done with her...but either they have her, or traded her to a bigger business,"

"And you want us to go find her," Naruto finished. The two nodded, but Naruto frowned. "Why me? What's the problem that Arir can't go after her? Or you? You are a goddess aren't you? You handle it," Naruto stated but Circe shook her head.

"That is the exact reason why I can not do it myself. We gods have rules, and one of the rules is to not interfere with mortal affairs. As a goddess, I go myself and take back Aayla, I would be breaking that rule," she explained and Naruto scoffed. "Arir himself can't do it, because there might be a chance they are waiting to nab him as well. And if they have to Elves...it could be bad, it's already bad they have one,"

Naruto gave a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "If I bring her back, I will get the supplies?" his answer was a nod. He glanced towards Deianira who simply waited for his answer. After a few moments, Naruto nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll do it. But I'm going to need equipment to work with,"

Circe nodded with a smile. "Of course, I will prepare that for you while Arir debriefs you," she stated walking into the back room. Naruto gave a light sigh before turning to Arir who gave a bow to him.

"Thank you very much for deciding to rescue my sister. She means a lot to me, and I have been tormented ever since I found out of her kidnapping," he informed and Naruto nodded in understanding. Finding a map, Arir laid it down and began to explain it to them.

"The band of Orcs and Ogres, decided to call themselves, Undermine…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, it's going to be a bit before Naruto actually gets to his next challenge, the reason being he needs to be ready as the Hydra will be a bit more difficult to handle than the Lion.<strong>

**Also…I can tell you guys already…this story is probably going to be at least 30 chapters…it will probably be close to 60 now that I think about it a bit more. So for those who are wondering when I will get to Percy Jackson…probably a bit AFTER chapter 25…maybe.**

**There are going to be some Anime I will not include…Bleach is for one, as well as One Piece. Maybe a bit of Fairy Tail…maybe, but I'm not even sure about that. But I know what I'm doing so leave me to it.**

**Before I go I want to thank Joe Lawyer for his hefty review last chapter. I'm glad to know we are on the same page, and I want to thank you for giving me a bit more ideas to the idea, as I didn't really think of it.**

**Is there anything else I want to say? Hmm…No, not really…**

**Bye.**


	10. Rescue Mission

**Chapter X**

"You look good,"

Naruto looked up from applying his second shinguard to see Deianira walking towards him wearing the same steel plate armor he was wearing. He wore the male version while she of course wore the female version.

Instead of wearing black pants like him, she instead wore a steel plated skirt. She had already applied the guards to her armor, with a strong bow and two hundred quivers attached to her back while a sword was strapped to her side.

She returned the smile Naruto gave her, as she gazed at him. It was strange how no matter what he wore he always looked ready for battle, as if he knew a war was going to break out at anytime. He wore the steel armor chest plate, and shoulders. However, even though his entire arm should be covered by armor or cloth, it wasn't; only the middle of his forearm was covered and it reached the back of his hand as covering. He had finished his shin guards and wore durable sandals as well. Strapped diagonally across his lower back was his katana.

Deianira noticed something about his armor that was missing. "Where's your helmet?" she wondered. Naruto finished tying his arm guard together before shaking his head with a shrug.

"Don't need one, gives the wearer tunnel vision. I won't be able to scan around, only keep my eyes in front of me. Now while that might be good for warriors...not me, I need to know who is coming at me from as many angles I can," he informed and while she frowned she gave a nod of her head. "You ready to go?"

"Just waiting on you," she smiled. Naruto nodded as he finished up and made sure he had everything. Once he did, they left the armory entering the lounge room that was Circe's shop. It was surprisingly much bigger than it looked, which Naruto assumed was due to magic, probably the same reason why Pegasus is able to fit in the room with no issues as well.

"My my my, you look stunning," Circe smiled at Naruto as she looked up from her record book. "I believe Arir is finished readying Pegasus," she informed and they nodded. "Okay, so, you two have an idea where to start looking?" She asked.

Naruto nodded his head his mind remembering all the information Arir gave him not too long ago. Circe nodded her head in satisfaction before he expression became hard, "Good. Remember, I don't care how you get the job done, just bring her back, safe and unharmed," she ordered. The two nodded, in understanding then turned to Arir as he entered the room.

"Pegasus is ready for you," he told them. Naruto thanked the elf with a nod and was going to head towards the exit when Arir stopped him. "My sister, she is very...defensive," he told them. "It won't matter if you had come to save her, you must have proof that you are legit..so here, take this,"

Naruto raised a brow as the elf handed him a small black velvet bag. Weighing it in his hand, Naruto figured it out it had a bit of weight to it. It was tied up, so he wasn't able to see what it was exactly. "What is it?" he wondered and Arir shook his head with pursed lips.

"Don't worry about it. Just give it to her, before she tries and kills you. Once she gets it, then you will have her full co-operation," he stated. Naruto nodded as he tied it securely to his side. "Alright then, Pegasus is waiting outside for you," he informed.

The two turned and walked out, Circe and Arir watching them leave with hopeful gazes. When Naruto saw Pegasus, he was a bit impressed to see the magical winged horse was indeed wearing plating, and body plating. Naruto saddled up on the horse before helping Deianira as well so she sat behind him.

Once they were seated and adjusted, Naruto kicked Pegasus' side and the horse took off flying, Naruto directing him where to go. As they flew, Deianira decided now was best to talk with Naruto about the events that transpired a few hours ago, and just what exactly what they were doing.

"Naruto," she called him, and he glanced back at her, showing she had his attention. "Thank you, for helping me back there," she told him quietly. "I could of handled it, but I didn't want to hurt them," the nymph stated and Naruto had a curious look on his face. "I...I understand their fears, of humans,"

"How does a whole island filled with magical creatures fear all humans? I mean, weren't most of them born there? I assume the island has been there for quite some time and I doubt that they have all been living since then," Naruto stated and Deianira nodded her head firmly.

"You are right, Circus Island was made three hundred years ago, and was fully inhabited fifty years after. Most magical creatures, if not all, live longer than humans, their lifespan being a max of 125 years," Deianira stated and Naruto hummed in thought. "Some can even live for ever, if they condition their body right, and stay out of dire situations," Deianira continued and Naruto nodded as he knew that. "But, to answer your question; the reason why they still hate humans, isn't because of the whispers and rumors of them. It's because of what happened fifty years ago," she stated and he frowned. "At that time, Circe was simply allowing certain types of humans to trade and such...no human could live on the island," she started.

"Then one day, a human came to trade. However, a band of misfits had come and disrespected him. They trashed his stand, destroyed his merchandise, and threatened to end his life. I was there when it happen, I was still young and couldn't do much," she muttered, Naruto understood the feeling. "They were laughing the whole time, as if it were some kind of joke. They were meaning to ruin this man's livelihood and they found it funny, nearly taking his life. Well, no matter what I said, or tried to do to help, the man was angry. Furious, I could see it in his eyes," she whispered.

"He then brought back humans," Naruto figured and she slowly nodded her head.

"Not just any humans though," she sighed. "He spoke to a nearby king, and that king brought his army. I don't know how exactly they bypassed the seal, but they did; and when they did, there was chaos," Deianira shivered lightly. "The island's forces were no match for those...barbarians. They pillaged the villages, slaughtered the men, kidnapped the children, raped the women, and nearly burned the island to the ground. I was nearly raped by a few soldiers, as I my body was old enough for them to rape me," she said quietly.

"But then...as the sun rose, blood was completely shed," she whispered, somewhat in awe. "It happened so fast," she muttered. "I didn't get to see what happened, I passed out a few moments when my would-be rapists were slain," she stated. "When I woke up, I was resting comfortably in the arms of one of the most beautiful women I ever laid eyes on,"

Naruto raised a brow as he turned at her and smiled, "Hera came and saved you?" he asked. Deianira shook her head as she rested her hand on his cheek, rubbing his whiskers. Naruto was confused as a certain look came across her face, a look of adoration, awe and...familiarity. That's when it hit him, "M-my, mother?"

Deianira nodded her head firmly. "Yes, it was Lady Kushina. She along with Lady Hecate, Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo had saved Circus Island. No human was left, and thanks to the help of the gods, the children were saved, the women comforted, and the dead respectfully laid to rest," Deianira smiled sadly. "When the people had lost hope that things would return to normal, Lady Kushina gave them the hope that their life on the island would be different, but better,"

Naruto smiled brightly as he went to grab his necklace but, his smile turned into sadness when he realized that he was no longer able to feel his mother's love, or see her face. Deianira noticed right away, and brought his face up so he could look into her eyes. "What is the matter?"

The blond sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "It's nothing," he muttered, turning around. Deianira frowned as he shrugged her off; she was a bit down that he didn't seem to trust her enough to explain to her his troubles. Had she not made progress with him after all? "My mother," he spoke up, surprising her. "Athena said she gave me this necklace before she gave me away. And, whenever I touched it, I would see her face and feel her love. It would make me feel warm, and not alone. But until recently, I get nothing from the crystal, no image, no warmth...no love...just emptiness," he frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Deianira said truthfully. Naruto said nothing, simply nodding his head. After a few moments, she called his name, a bit nervously. "Naruto," he turned a bit around to face her, as he heard her nervousness. He was surprised when she quickly, yet gently pressed her lips against his.

Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and gently caressed his. Their lips moved in sync with each other, despite the slight awkward position. The kiss was filled with passion, and slight lust. After a few more moments, Deianira broke away from the kiss, a happy smile on her lips, while Naruto looked a bit surprised from the intensity of the kiss.

No one besides Aphrodite had kissed him with such...flare, such passion. Medusa seemed to be getting there, but hers was mostly out of lust. Just like how Deianira just kissed him, Aphrodite kissed him with a bit more passion, and loving care than wild lust. Just like he always enjoyed it with his most favorite goddess, he enjoyed it with Deianira. "Whoa," was all he had to say, making the nymph giggle. she then laid another kiss on his lips, though much softer and quicker. Pulling away again, she spoke up.

"Confide in me," she stated and he looked a bit confused. "Allow me to be the one to give you that warmth, that security. Allow me to be the one to give you love when you desire it. Allow me to fill that emptiness with the love of Deianira," she pleaded softly.

Naruto gazed at her in shock, completely speechless. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to that. He wanted to say yes, but the words were caught in his throat, and they were not trying to come out, no matter how he forced it. He didn't want to refuse her, but he wasn't exactly sure if he should accept her either.

"D-dei I…" he trailed off while she waited patiently for his answer. She could see the conflict in his eyes, and a part of her hoped it would be settled in her favor. In these few days, of knowing Naruto, she had come to care for him greatly. Maybe it was because she had no one to care for greatly before now, every other man she was slightly interested in always trying to get over on her.

Naruto was not like that. His touches were carrying, his eyes warm, his words soothing, his actions justified. He was an amazing person who had to be in a troubled world. She felt so much jealousy and anger when Circe kissed him, yet she felt so much happiness and joy when he declared she was who he had his sights on. He had turned down a beautiful goddess...for her, a nymph who happened to be pretty.

Right now, Deianira felt as if he was the one. The one she was destined to be with. The one she could marry, and spend the rest of her life with. Naruto was the one...she _wanted_ him to be the one. Oh how she wanted to kiss his lips whenever she pleased for as long as she wanted, to have him hold her as long as he wanted. To feel on his amazing body and kiss his muscles. Too feel him inside her, rocking her body as they laid in bed. To share the love and happiness that is brought when they have a child.

Naruto _had_ to be the one she was destined to be with. She could see no one else replacing him, despite she could feel in her heart, that she would be replaced with another, just like the other would be replaced, and again and again, until Naruto grew tired. After all, he was cursed with immortality...she just wished she was blessed with it.

Though she would remain young till her passing, she didn't have much time left in the mortal world. And her time would be only shortened if she fell in battle, and if she knew any better, Naruto would be the one to bring her into battles. But she didn't care. At least she would have been blessed to be able to love him, to bear his children, to spend time with him. Naruto was no ordinary man. She might be replaced with another woman...but she had a feeling, she would never be replaced in his _heart_.

Deianira focused on Naruto more as she could tell he was about to speak, maybe hopefully accept her plea. But just before words could be voiced, Pegasus suddenly dove down, making them both jerk and give a gasp of surprise. Naruto turned around to see Pegasus was heading into a forest, grabbing the reins, he pulled them back for breaks. The horse gave a strong whinnie before landing on the ground with a skid. Once he had come to a stop, Naruto blinked before exhaling a strong breath while Deianira caught hers. Unbuckling from the saddle, Naruto hopped off and helped Deianira off as well before turning on Pegasus.

"Thanks for warning us pal!" Naruto said sarcastically and Pegasus gave a snort. "Oi! Don't snort at me horse! You just can't dive without any warning, so what if you figured we arrived or not!" The blond argued, and it looked as if Pegasus rolled his eyes. Shaking his head, Naruto turned away from the winged horse and pulled out his map, looking over it.

"Are we really here?" Deianira wondered, looking over his shoulder. Naruto gave a nod of his head, his expression now turning serious. "Great, so where do we start looking?" She muttered, glancing around to see they were in a forest, with little life nearby. She heard Naruto whisper some words and after a few moments he frowned. "Problem?"

"I tried looking up Aayla, but I got nothing," he said quietly in thought. "Maybe whoever is holding her captive is blocking off her presence?" he suggested and Deianira nodded her head. "Guess that could be possible," The blond stated. "Well, Undermine," he said to the map. It processed for a few moments before a few dots appeared a bit away from his current location. "Found them, their a several miles east,"

Deianira nodded, and Naruto hopped back on Pegasus, with her following. Once they were secure, Naruto kicked the horses side, getting him to take off. Now in the air, Naruto focused on the task at hand to make sure Pegasus doesn't do anything reckless again. Deianira would have brought up her plea but decided to not distract him with such a topic.

Instead she decided to simply speak about the task at hand, how they would progress in their relationship could come later. "So what exactly is the plan when we find these...undermine," She wondered. Naruto was silent for a few moments, as he thought about it.

"Just follow my lead," Naruto ordered and she gave a slight nod. "Hold on tight," he suggested. Deianira wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him tight, as he directed Pegasus down, allowing him to dive further into the forest, before bringing up the reins. The horse heeled, skidding across the ground once more. Naruto checked his map and nodded his head.

Unbuckling, then getting off, he gazed at his map for a few moments before nodding to Deianira and walking to left. She followed after him, unhooking her bow, and preparing her arrows. Naruto put away his map, and slowly walked, his ears out for anything peculiar. It took a few minutes, but, Deianira stopped when Naruto suddenly stopped. The blond man's eyes narrowed and he glanced towards Deianira, pointing up then at her eyes on him.

Understanding his orders, she crouched down and jumped into the trees, leaving Naruto alone. The blond turned and continued on walking, stopping at a tree and taking cover. He took a quick glance to assess the targets to see they were sitting around a fire, tents set up as well. There were a total of six, three of them still armored, while two were not armored, and the last was taking off his armor.

He was also able to tell that they were Orcs, as their skin was black and blotchy, with their ears pointed and rat like teeth. None of them were overly muscular, and he couldn't distinguish which one was the leader. Glancing up he saw that Deianira was straight across from him in the trees, her bow at the ready. The two met eyes and nodded, Naruto then revealed himself to the orcs.

"Hello boys," Naruto greeted and their eyes went wide as they saw him. He could see the fear and anger in their eyes, and knew what they were about to hiss out with gritted teeth.

"HUM-GUH!" The first orc glurged as he fell to his knees, an arrow head sticking out from the back of his throat. The other orcs eyes became even wider while Deianira changed locations so she wouldn't be spotted. Naruto gave a smirk like smile at them before speaking.

"Now that I've made an example of out your friend, that is going to look like nothing if you don't tell me what I want to know," Naruto warned and they remaining five gazed at him with glares. He raised a brow as one with armor lunged at him, pulling out a dagger to stab him.

Easily, Naruto moved to the side, snatched at the orcs wrist, crushed it, grabbed the dagger and plunged the blade through the screaming Orc's head, killing him instantly. Dropping the body without care Naruto then gazed at the left. "And then there was four," he smirked. "Now...have I come across how serious I am?" He wondered and they all nodded. "Good, just tell me what I to know and i'll consider leaving you alive,"

They gave more nods and Naruto smiled before speaking, though their faces were filled with fear. "Alright. A few weeks ago a friend of mine was minding her own business...and now I got word she had been kidnapped, and your group is responsible," Naruto glared.

"W-we dont know what your-Ah!" The orc cried out an arrow punctured his left calf. Falling to his knees he gritted his teeth in pain as blood trickled down his leg.

The other four were looking around in the trees wondering where the arrow had come from. But there was no sign of an archer, so where were these attacks coming from?

"I don't care too much for liars," Naruto muttered as he gazed down at the wounded orc with a uncaring expression. "Next lie is told, someone ends up dying," Naruto warned and they nodded firmly in understanding. "Good," he smiled.

After a few moments he raised a brow, "Now, anyone want to try again?" He wondered. One of the orcs opened their mouth and Naruto cut him off with, "It doesn't matter who I am. Just know if I don't get what I want, you all die," he declared. "So I guess you can consider me death," he shrugged.

The orc closed his mouth and Naruto smirked. Another orc frowned and spoke up, bringing Naruto's gaze upon him. "This friend of yours, she was not human...correct?" He wondered in a gravelly voice.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yup. In fact she was an Elf, looks human but with pointy ears," Naruto supplied. The orcs glanced at each other and Naruto knew they had some information. "Something you would like to share?"

One gave a slight nod, fearful. "We...we know what elf you are speaking of. Such a beauty, exotic smooth dark skin, long dark silky hair, and that body," the orc grinned lecherously. As he spoke more his nervousness disappeared.

Then his life disappeared as an arrow was shot at the back of his head. The orc fell dead and the others jumped in surprise while Naruto looked on with an uncaring expression. "Well, your friend there explained her in great detail, so you definitely know a lot...speak," he ordered with a serious tone.

"W-we didn't rape her!" The third orc with the arrow in his calf proclaimed. "There was some kind of seal that prevented us from doing so even if we wanted!"

Naruto was slightly amused but said nothing, while that info was nice, it was not what he was looking for. His attention was given to the next orc who spoke next. "He's right. Our job is simply is to bring in candidates for the slave market," he stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "We were hired by a king to bring in exotic magical for slaves, our captain who was with us at the time accompanied us and we found her. It was a hazmog to get her though," he grumbled. "Killed two our men with just a flower stem,"

"Where is she now?" Naruto demanded and the orc gave a thoughtful look before speaking.

"Our captain relieved her from our care as soon as we brought her back to base. My guess at this point she is either in the kings care, or within the market," the orc explained.

Naruto hummed in thought, thinking about his next move. "Which one do you think she is most likely at?" He wondered. The orc was silent for a few moments in thought.

"The king. She really was a beauty, amazing frame, beautiful face, a fighter as well. A specimen as she would sure be very expensive, an expense only a king could pay for," he stated.

"And what king is this? Where is he located and how important is he?" Naruto questioned. The orcs were silent, seemingly clueless. Naruto raised a brow and suddenly the orc with the arrow in his calf spoke.

"King Herbus! King Herbus of Herbun kingdom! Mid class king, greedy, short, dishonest and cowardly Imp!" The orc listed. "Has four guards who basically run the castle and protect. Each of them strong in their individual right, thats all I know I swear!" He cried out.

Naruto looked on but nodded. "Thank you gentlemen, lets hope we don't cross paths again," with that Naruto smiled and walked away leaving them alone as Deianira followed after the blond. Once the Orcs were sure the strange yellow haired human was gone, the Orcs released a breath of air.

"Someone get this damn arrow out my leg!"

* * *

><p>"What can you tell me about Herbun kingdom?" Naruto wondered as he and Deianira trekked back to Pegasus' location. The Nymph hummed, moving a lock from her face and gave a mutter. Glancing at her, Naruto saw the look on her face to see she was a bit stumped. "Not much?"<p>

"No, I know a lot about it actually," she stated. Naruto raised a brow and she explained, "Herbun Kingdom is the place I lived when that human was wronged against the orcs. Herbun Kingdom is filled with Orcs, imps and lizard people. It is not a very welcoming place either, you consider it thebes in a way," She explained with comparison and Naruto gave a nod of understanding.

Thebes was a city filled with thieves. It was a place of misfortune and people with little hope. He actually wondered how Thebes was still standing, since in his point of view it was complete anarchy. There was no real leader, nor a real government. It was strange, but he did not question. In fact that was one of the cities he did not plan on ever visiting, but somehow he knew it was inevitable.

"Know anything about Herbus?" he asked. Deianira shook her head and Naruto gave a small sigh. "Well guess, one of the outcomes is to go in there swinging," Naruto muttered. "How good are you at espionage?"

"Well I can slip through most things," She stated and he nodded his head. "Why, what do you have in mind?" she wondered curiously. Naruto was silent for a few minutes as he thought about the orcs words about Herbus.

"I'm not at the point where I can take on armies by myself yet. And to be honest, I don't want to really bring attention to myself, immortal or not, I can still feel pain. We are going to sneak into the castle, and you are going to track down Aayla, while I keep the coast distracted so you can get out with her," Naruto stated. And she nodded in understanding.

"Besides, there is no telling what her mental state is like right now. Seeing a woman trying to save her might keep her relaxed rather than a male," he stated. "However, if things go wrong, which I hope they won't, just grab her and get the fuck out,"

"And you?"

"I'm immortal, I'll figure something out. I may lose the battle, but I won't lose my life."

* * *

><p>"Stupid bitch!"<p>

With a strong arm, the guardsmen threw a body against the wall before slamming the jail cell closed. "You don't want to eat?! That's fine! But King Herbus is going to _make_ you eat!" The guardsmen snarled before stomping off, leaving the prisoner in their cell.

"Dôl gîn lost Pe-channas!" The prisoner cursed in their natural tongue. Sitting up, they dusted themselves off before looking at the flipped over bowl, that had gruel in it; now it's contents were spilled all over the floor. "úra," they grimaced.

The prisoner sighed as they grumbled, wondering how they got stuck in this predicament. One moment she is looking for the ingredients her mistress needed, next thing she knows she stabbing two orcs with a fresh flower stem and fighting off about six more...then her world goes black.

And when she woke up, she was tied up being carried by a bigger stronger uglier orc, the one who knocked her out. He then brought her to the castle, where she had the misfortune of meeting the King. He was the definition of imp; then much to her rage, she learned she was to be his slave, his sex slave at that.

If anyone knew her, then they would know how much they pissed her off. She was no prude by any means, but it went against her very being to be sexually intimate with anyone who was not her destined mate. She did not vow to a goddess or anything of the sort, it simply because of her morals. Why give her body to one who was not her mate, her true mate? Yes, she could love, others, but she would never be intimate with them. And how would she find her mate? Why by seales of course. The Elven Clan she hails from believe in soulmates and such, they also take part in magic, from white magic, to the dark arts. And as a servant under Circe and a follower of Hecate, her knowledge has simply grown.

Anyway, each clan member when born is branded with a seal. A seal that merges with the soul, making it a beacon of sorts. Then the beacon only reacts when the destined one has completely revealed themselves and is true. The symptoms the branded go through are significant, so one will know when they meet their destined one.

The branded isn't hurt in anyway if they don't find their destined one, nor are their feelings towards their destined one altered in anyway. Which in her mind is great, it means she has a choice to choose if she accepts her destined one or not. But since she was a firm believer in the seal, she herself created a seal that would prevent sexual acts if not released by her.

It was the main reason she wasn't raped on the way to the castle and why the King was so furious he could not have his perverted fun with her. Sadly, he could still touch her body, but he could not penetrate her in any way, or his disgusting member would get fried. The thought of it made her smile, oh how she would encourage him only for him to lose what he deemed most precious.

"I need to get out of here," she muttered to herself, her golden amber eyes half lidded as she gazed out of her cell. If only she had a weapon of some sort, she glanced down at her wrists to see the chains clasped around them and her ankles. There weren't enough links for her to try and force the bars open, and she didn't have a cutting weapon, or any weapon for that matter.

She could not stay here, she did not fear for her chastity, or even her life. She feared on how her mistress would react when she showed up late with her ingredients. If she had one shot, she could easily kill Herbus, and all the guards, but they always managed to hold down her arms and legs when dealing with her, and she was too short to headbutt them.

It wouldn't be much longer before a guard would come down and offer her food, only for her to refuse. She didn't need to eat, and she didn't want too. She wasn't stupid enough to figure out that the gruel they gave her was laced with something that wouldn't be beneficial to her health. She drank no water, ate no food, and took short breaths of air. Her body seemed relaxed, but it was constantly tense, waiting for that one shot that needed to be taken. She was ready to pounce.

"Who the hell are-GLAK!" One of the guards gurgled before a thud was heard. She raised a brow, when she heard yells from above, along with what sounded like heavy running.

She then heard a blood curdling scream that she recognized as orc, most likely for getting his member chopped off. She only knew this because she has castrated several in her life time, and they all seem to have the same scream. Her brow then raised when the screaming stopped abruptly.

Her attention was then given to the person who made their way down the isle and stopped at her cell. Her gold amber eyes narrowed as she glared at her supposed savior, the darkness masking their face however.

"Aayla?" the person asked, their voice being male. It was deep, yet sounded young, and slightly cheerful, but mostly serious.

"Aye," Aayla confirmed, ready to jump when the gate was open. She could strangle him with the chains then take off, maybe snap his neck, or simply knock him unconscious by slamming his head into the wall. Her thoughts were halted when the person tossed something, and a small black bag landed on the ground, sliding it to her.

Confused, she opened the bag and looked confused then surprised. Her eyes then turned towards her savior who seemed a bit satisfied.

"Come with me if you want to live,"

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends this chapter! As usual hope you guys liked it! <strong>

**So I figured out this story…is going to be very long. I know I said that last chapter…but I'm serious…this story is going to be VERY long, as I have listed out all the things that are going to happen. So yeah, I'm not even going to put a number on how long this story will probably be.**

**Also…this story has NO ONE PLOT, the main plot is Naruto's adventures as an Immortal. Of course there will be arcs here and there, but there is no specific plot besides the aspect of adventure.**

**Another thing, the details of Naruto's heritage will be discussed soon. So for those who are waiting on that just be a little more patient. **

**I think that's all I have to say, so…**

**Bye.**


	11. Another Lion

**Chapter XI**

"Hmm, bigger than I thought," Naruto muttered, while Deianira gave a light chuckle. The two were flying above the kingdom, gazing down at all the people below. Deianira was right when she said it was basically like Thebes. He could see in different ally's the selling of drugs, rapes, burglaries and beat downs.

What was even more strange was the people in the streets simply walked passed as if it wasn't even happening. He just saw one kid that looked to be a young tiger, run from a store with a bag of rice in his hand, and running away while the store owner cursed after him. There so many people he saw sitting on corners, looking dirty and damaged, most likely homeless people. He also took note of the kingdoms police force which was strong muscular looking orcs walking around, some ushering people to return to their business, others harassing women.

So even the kingdoms officers were no good? Yeah, another Thebes for sure.

Naruto tore his eyes away from the city, and towards the actual castle which looked too big to just fit one man. There was no need for such space, especially when the castle's area pushes down the civilians homes and area as well, it kind of wasn't fair. There needed to be balance, and from what he was seeing so far, there was no balance whatsoever in this kingdom.

"New plan," Naruto spoke up, earning Deianira's attention. "I'm going in, you are staying with Pegasus, keep an eye out for me. It may take me a bit of time, but be ready. Keep me covered from the skies, oh and if there is a lot of ruckus, don't worry about it, it's just me trying to get out," He explained and she gazed at him before glaring.

"Naruto that is a...NARUTO!" she screamed as she watched him hop off Pegasus and fall towards the Kingdom. "You Idiot!" She yelled after him, and was going to order Pegasus to fly after him, but she saw how he positioned himself in a way he would not hurt himself. And hurt himself he did not, as he somehow landed in a wagon filled with petals.

With a mutter she flew off, though kept Pegasus in the area.

* * *

><p>Naruto emerged his head from the petals and looked around to see he was only a few yards away from the castle entrance. The large castle doors were guarded by two large ogres that had helmets, chest armor, gauntlets and spiked clubs for weapons.<p>

Humming quietly to himself, he wondered how he was going to get inside. Maybe he should have landed on top of the castle instead? Because the only way he could see himself making it inside the castle was killing the guards and pushing the doors open himself. Something he just might have to do regretfully.

He readied himself to hop out and go kill his targets but was surprised when the wagon he was in started to move, and not because of his own accord. Plunging his head back in, he waited a few moments and shifted his body so he could see what was going on without revealing himself. He couldn't see much, but he could hear the words that were being spoken. Apparently the owner of the cart needed to deliver the flower petals to the king, so the ogres needed to let him in.

Thinking he had lots of luck, he silently waited till he was inside the castle. Once the petal owner had left, Naruto peeked his head out to see he was in a dark room. With the coast being clear, he hopped out of the wagon and brushed himself off before looking around the room completely. Realizing he was in a trophy room, he rolled his eyes and left as quick as he could.

Now he needed to find a way to the cells, which is where Aayla was probably being held. Or maybe, and knowing his luck, she would probably be with the king himself. Either way, he needed to find out where she was at, and he didn't think any of these guards would be stupid enough to actually brag about her while walking down the hallway.

Speaking of which, he saw one guard cut a corner and walk down the same hallway he was currently residing. Before the guard could even realize he was the next person who was in the hallway, Naruto was already sticking on the ceiling, thanks to the chakra exercise Kurama had him go through.

The guard was an ogre, wearing the same armor the guards at the castle door wore, however instead of a club, he had had sword. However it was strapped to his side as he was currently holding a tray which had a bowl of nasty looking contents. He didn't know how that was edible, and he knew damn sure no King would eat that willingly. Which meant it was probably for prisoners, and if this guy was heading towards the cells, he could follow him and hope Aayla was currently residing there.

Naruto followed the ogre for a total of ten minutes, cutting corners, walking down long hallways, interacting with other guards. The ogre even interacted with what Naruto could only sum up as a commander.

This person stood about 7'4, their muscular body covered in short golden orange fur. They wore black painted shoulder armor, along with gauntlets and shin protectors; across their chest was a large belt that kept their large claymore strapped to their back. With their warrior skirt which stopped at their knees, strapped to their sides were two large battle hammers. This being was a Lion, and from the looks of it a very strong warrior. His mane was wild yet tamed, and he bore bright green eyes. and under his chin was thick white fur, which Naruto guessed as a beard in a way. But he was still still amazed at the Lion warriors body, as it looked exactly like a human. It was something new for him to say the least.

The guard he was tailing and the Lion warrior didn't say much, but he noticed how the guard was more tense and on edge as the Lion spoke to him. Once the Lion allowed him to move on, Naruto followed, however he had a feeling that he knew he had been spotted, as he felt a pair of eyes on him as he passed over the lion, he simply didn't want to look back though. But he was surprised when he kept going, perhaps the Lion simply let him go...for now.

Once the guard got passed the Lion, he stopped at a door, and entered. Dropping down, the blond followed inside, and walked down the flight of spiral stairs. When he did, he pinched his nose to fight back the stench that was the prison. From just one involuntary whiff, he smelled death, shit, raw sex, spoiled food, urine and more raw sex.

It was dark, with very little light. Luckily, Chiron trained him darkness, so the shadows would not be used against him, so he was able to see quite fine. Deciding to breathe through his mouth, he focused on dictating how many guards were in the cellar. He counted, five, counting the one he followed.

Quickly hurrying back upstairs, he shut the door, and locked it from the inside, hopefully it would keep those trying to come in out, and the screams and such in. Now that taken care of, he hurried back down stairs and heard an Ogre yell.

"Stupid bitch!"

He raised a brow, and kept still for a few moments. "You don't want to eat?! That's fine! But King Herbus is going to _make_ you eat!" the ogre snarled before slamming the cell shut and stomping off. The ogre ignored the advice from his fellow guards and began to head towards the stairs. Once he reached the door, he grabbed the handle and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"Hey, who locked this-gluhrk!" Blood spewed from the ogre's slit throat before it fell dead. Naruto kicked the body down the stairs, allowing it to be seen by the other guards. Making his way down stairs, he gazed at the other two guards who saw him and pointed.

"Who the hell are-GLAK!" The first guard gurgled as Naruto threw the dagger down his throat, before running towards the second one and snapping his neck. Once the two fell, Naruto walked down the isle, though he stopped when he heard the yells and heavy running of guards from above.

"Seemed like Lion sold me out," he muttered to himself before hearing grunting. Turning his head to the left, his eye twitched in annoyance and disgust when he saw a large fat Orc humping on the average female body of a humanoid tiger. However, he knew from the look of the woman, she was dead, and had been for some time now, yet this fucker was still violating her corpse.

"Oi!" Naruto called, earning the attention of the beast screamed in pain when Naruto threw a dagger at him, shooting through his shoulder and pinning him to the wall. Walking into the open cell, Naruto grabbed the keys he was looking for and stepped up to the Orc who struggled to get free, his dick flopping around. Smirking Naruto, brought up his arm with the keys, and quickly brought it down.

The Orc's scream was ear piercing, as his dick fell to the ground, blood spurting from the chopped appendage. A cruel smirk was on Naruto's lips, as he released the Orc and let it cry in pain for a few moments. He however got it's club that was by it's armor and swung the weapon at it's head.

_**SPLAT!**_

The cries stopped immediately, and Naruto walked over to the corpse and checked for a pulse, only not to find one. With a sad sigh, he stood up and left the cell. Walking down the isles, he looked at each cell, finding different contents, but not the content he was looking for. He was running short on time as well, because the guards could show up in any second.

Just as he was about to return back up stairs and probably fight his way to the king to retrieve his target, something caught his eye. Each of the other cells had different contents, contents he'd rather not talk about as it disgusted and pissed him off.

But this cell had to be the cleanest down here, and it was not disturbing whatsoever. Stepping up to the bars he peeked a bit inside to see a person sitting against the wall wearing rags. Their dark hair falling over their face, covering it, yet their golden amber eyes peering through the dark tresses.

"Aayla?" Naruto called, sure yet unsure. He needed confirmation it was her, for all he knew he could be dealing with a grudge like creature, those shits are scary.

"Aye," the person replied in a questioning tone. Their voice was light yet a little deep at the same time, but still sounded feminine if not a little hardened. He could even hear a moderate accent in her voice, which was alluring to him.

He watched her a few moments as he undid the small black bag at his side. Gazing at her form he knew she was tense, waiting for an opportunity to strike. But he had orders to deliver this bag before releasing her.

Tossing the bag into the cell, it slid across the floor, stopping at her feet. She picked it up and opened it and he heard a small gasp come from her. She then looked towards him and he gave a light smirk.

"Come with me if you want to live," he offered. She was silent before standing up and walking to the bars. He raised a brow and she gave a nod.

With the keys, Naruto opened up the door. She held out her cuffs and he unlocked them as well. They fell with a thud and she rubbed her wrists with a light grimace.

"We dont have much...!" Naruto was cut off when she suddenly had a hand gripped on his neck and slammed him into the wall with a snarl. She was even able to lift him up, which surprised him. This woman was fast and had strength.

"Who sent you?! How did you find this?!" She demanded with a growl, holding up the small bag. Naruto felt her hold tighten and wheezed a bit. "Answer me human!"

Aayla was not expecting, nor did she think she could be flipped. But she indeed was. The human was somehow able to grab her other arm, twist it, kick her legs under her, and throw her to the ground.

Shocked golden amber eyes gazed into smoldering sapphire blue. Their faces were really close, their noses touching with his lips hovering over her full supple lips.

His body laid on top of hers, his hard muscular chest pressing against her full perky breasts. Her arms were raised above her head, his hands gripping her wrists. She could even feel his groin pressed up against hers, making her feel warm and good.

"Listen! We dont have time for your bullshit alright? I came all this way to save your ass, the least you can do is follow my lead till were cleared!" He stated firmly. She could see in his eyes that he was not pleased, and was quite annoyed as well. In fact his eyes seemed to glow a bit, making him seem even more powerful.

"Get off me," she hissed. Even though it sounded as if it was out of anger it was actually out of embarrassment. Something was stirring inside her and she didn't know what it was, but she had the urge to kiss this man. But surely he couldn't be her destined one.

"Not until you agree to do what I say and stop trying to kill me," Naruto responded, a glare on his features. Aayla returned the glare before slowly nodding her head. "Good," Naruto then removed himself from off her. And helped her up, however she snatched back her hand, gasping in pain. The blond looked a bit worried and saw her wrist that had a tattoo on it start glow white. "You al-"

"I'm fine!" She snapped at him. Before he could say anything or she could fix her tone, the door busting open was heard. Naruto gave a sigh, looking for a way around, but found none. They both could hear the yells and shouts of the oncoming castle soldiers. As they approached, Naruto pulled out his katana, earning a surprised and interested look from Aayla.

"Keep close," Naruto ordered. She simply nodded her head and kept behind him; the blond stood there for a few moments, waiting for an enemy to cut the corner. As soon as they did, Naruto was gone. Aayla surprised by his speed, stumbled a bit before catching up with him, though by the time she did, about five soldiers were already cut into, on the floor in their own pool of blood.

Naruto came to a skidding halt, before turning his head. He suddenly side stepped, avoiding an arrow that hit the wall. Looking towards the archer, he smirked and zipped over to him, Totsuka already piercing the soldiers heart. Ripping his sword out, he let the body fall and glanced back to see Aayla was still behind him.

Turning back around, Naruto continued his way back up the stairs. He suddenly leaped forward, his blade in front of him. Aayla blinked as a speck of blood landed on her cheek and she was forced to hop over a dead orc. Once they were out of the prison completely, Naruto kept on running, glancing around looking for some kind of exit. He needed to find a way to signal Deianira.

"Over there!" he heard, glancing to his left, he saw a mob of soldiers running towards them, so they ran to the right, only for another mob to head towards them. In front of them was a wall, so there was no going straight. Naruto gave a disgruntled huff as the two mobs cornered them. "You're not getting away!"

"You have another weapon on you?" Aayla asked. Naruto raised a brow but gave a nod, "Good, be ready to toss it to me," she ordered. Before Naruto could ask what she meant, the woman had already left.

Throwing herself into the crowed in front of her, she made her first kill by hopping forward and throwing her foot out, breaking a soldiers neck as she crushed their face. Landing back on the ground, she snatched a dagger from one of the soldiers pockets and stabbed them in the throat, before delivering a round kick to another, before throwing the dagger in her hand at an Ogre, killing it. The Ogre fell back, crushing two orcs; meanwhile Aayla was already on her 7th kill, snapping another Ogre's neck as she was on it's shoulders.

Hopping off the corpse, she grabbed it's club weapon and spun around with it out. As it swung, it smashed into three more sodliers faces. Stopping her spin, she smashed the club against an Orc's head as it tried to attack her from her right flank. "Human!" she called.

Naruto removed his blade from an Orc's mouth, before blocking a strike from another. Pushing them back then kicking them in the face, he pulled out his shortsword and threw it to Aayla who caught it. Once it was in her hands, she jumped, soaring through the air headed towards an Ogre with a helmet on. positioning the sword, she was able to stab them through the throat and rode it till it fell against the ground, gurgling in pain.

Ripping out the sword, she wiped her face off that was covered in blood. She then looked around her to see multiple dead bodies, and Naruto wiping off his blade. She looked on in slight amazement to see he did not have a speck of blood on him and looked so focused while he cleaned his blade. Walking towards him she flipped the sword around, handing it to him.

"Keep it, you need it more than I do," he told her as he sheathed his sword and walked on. Aayla watched on after him, before following him. After a few moments the two broke out into a run once more, with the blond on alert for enemies and the exit.

The two exited a hall way, only to enter a big room that looked as if it could be the throne room. As he looked around, Naruto realized it was, as there was a throne chair at the far end of the room, and sitting in it was an ugly little being.

It looked as if it stood at 5'3 with blood red skin, and two yellow horns sticking out it's head. Completely bald, yet wore a gold crown. It also wore robes that looked like they belonged to a king, it's nose was long and pointy, the eyes being a gold color. Naruto could only guess he was gazing at King Herbus.

However who really caught his attention was the Lion warrior he saw earlier, gazing at him with interest. "Who the fuck are you?!" Herbus demanded with a angry squeal, he pointed at Naruto, but the blond was not paying attention to him. "HEY! I'm talking to you!"

Naruto finally tore his eyes away from the Lion warrior and put them on Herbus. "You are a loud ugly little shit aren't you?" Naruto muttered causing Herbus to growl at him. "Let us go and I won't kill you," Naruto informed.

"HA! You, kill me?!" Herbus laughed. "Do you know who I am?! I'm King Herbus! The greatest Imp King that ever lived! You and my pet will be going nowhere!" Herbus snarled. "I always wanted to know what Human tasted like,"

"Herbus is mine," Aayla stated with a low growl but Naruto shook his head. "Look, I thank you for coming to save me but I can handle myself from here! You can leave, but i'm going to…"

"This is not up for discussion Aayla!" Naruto snapped causing her to shut up. "Until you return to your mistress' safety, you are my responsibility. And as my responsibility, I am to keep you safe, and to keep you safe you will do as I say! Am I clear?" Naruto explained in a serious tone.

"Don't talk to my pet that way you fleshbag!" Herbus yelped. Both ignored him, as they gazed into each othere eyes. Aayla looked ready to fight back, while Naruto was not budging. Right now it was a battle of stronger wills, and Aayla loss.

"Fine," she whispered. "What will you have me do?" she wondered. Naruto turned back to Herbus and spoke to the imp.

"Are you going to let us go? Or not?" Naruto wondered. Herbus sneered at him in response and Naruto nodded to himself. "Very well then, lets settle this with a duel then. Me against your warrior here, if I win, Aayla and I get to leave without any problems," Naruto stated. "If you win, you get to keep both of us as slaves,"

"Deal!" Herbus accepted quickly with a grin. He then looked towards his warrior and waved him on, "Go play!"

The beast nodded his head and walked forward, Naruto walking forward as well. The blond looked up at the beast as it looked down at him, both having a level of intensity in their eyes. The Lion spoke first, a deep rumbling voice escaping his throat.

"I am Leon, Commander of Herbun Kingdom," The Lion introduced with a light bow. Naruto sensed the respectful tone in the warriors voice and gave his own light bow, a small smile on his lips as he returned the greeting.

"I am Naruto, Hybrid God, Son of Shinto Goddess Kushina," he informed. Leon hummed, his hands moving to his waist removing the two hammers, now wielding them. Naruto watched with interest as the Lion warrior balanced them before a smirk came upon his lips. Naruto slowly unsheathed Totsuka and pointed it at Leon.

The two silent, suddenly charged at each other. Leon gave a wide swing with his left arm, with Naruto ducking under it, sliding on the ground to reach the Lion. Seeing this Leon then brought down his right hammer, but Naruto rolled out of the way rolling to the left. Getting back up, Naruto dashed towards Leon who then lifted up his arms and spun around.

The blond skidded to a halt, to avoid being hit by the spinning hammers. He was caught off guard when Leon suddenly lunged, bringing both hammers down upon him. Raising Totsuka, Naruto was forced to kneel as the power behind the strike was stronger than he expected. A crater beneath him was formed and he strained to keep Leon back from smashing him.

"My might is much stronger than yours, Hybrid!" Leon boasted with a smirk as he pushed more strength in. Naruto didn't reply, instead he simply closed his eyes with a grimace. Leon narrowed his eyes as red bubbles began to appear around Naruto, along with a red aura. The blond snapped his eyes open, revealing blood red eyes.

With a snarl, Naruto was able to push back Leon, surprising the warrior. As Leon stumbled back, Naruto took this chance to lunge towards him. The lion grunted as his chest was slashed by Naruto's blade. Blood spewed from the gash, and before Naruto could make another one, Leon backhanded Naruto away with his hammer.

The blond flew, smashing into a wall, while Leon skidded to a halt. The lion had a pained expression as blood continued to spill from his wound. Narrowing his eyes he looked towards Naruto who surprisingly was up, walking towards him with a mere scuff on his face. Though the red aura and bubbles were gone, and his eyes had returned back to being blue.

"Nasty cut ya got there," Naruto pointed out. "I like it though, can I give you some more?" He asked before rushing towards Leon at incredible speeds. The lion was quick enough to lift up his arms and block each strike that Naruto delivered. However the man was fast, as he somehow appeared behind him, landing a blow to shoulder, more blood being brought.

Leon moved his left arm back to hit Naruto with another backhand, but the blond hopped over it with a flip and slashed at his abdomen, earning a growl of pain from Leon. The lion snarled, moving his right arm fast enough to hit Naruto who tried to back away. The swing was an uppercut, and once it hit Naruto the blond was up in the air.

"YEAH!" Herbus cheered, as Naruto crashed back to the ground. "Finish him Leon! HURRY!" Herbus ordered. The lion rushed towards Naruto, ready to smash him with a double hammer attack. But much to Herbus's surprise and Leon's, not to mention a nervous Aayla, the attacked was blocked. "What the hell?"

Naruto laid on the ground, with his legs up, feet pressed against the hammers. Blood was trickling down his face but he had a smirk on his lips. With a grunt, he successfully pushed back Leon, causing the warrior to skid back to Herbus's throne. With a flip, he was back on his feet wiping off the blood with his arm and rolling his neck.

"That hurt...alot," Naruto grumbled. "Alright, I think I've got you figured out," the blond said and Leon raised a brow. Crouching down in a ready stance, he gave a smirk, "All I have to do is make sure not to get hit, easy enough,"

"Idiot," Aayla muttered. Leon snorted before he gave a roar, charging at Naruto. The blond's smirk widened as he rushed towards Leon. As the lion approached Naruto he was ready to smash the blond into smithereens, but before he could, Naruto flipped over him. "Whoa," Aayla breathed as Leon started to roar in pain.

As Naruto landed, another thud was heard. This thud belonged to Leon's right arm that still held onto a hammer. Blood poured from Leon's wound as he dropped the other hammer to try and lessen the pain. '_Now_' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes as he dashed towards Leon.

The blond suddenly disappeared in a blur, appearing in the air in front of Leon, punching the left side of his face earning a grunt. Grabbing his shoulder, Naruto flipped around to deliver a powerful kick to Leon's neck, earning another grunt and an audible snap. The blond then finished him by slamming the butt of his sword against Leon's head, causing the lions eyes to roll back. Naruto then pushed himself off and landed beside Aayla as Leon fell to the ground, seeming unoncsious.

"L-leon!" Herbus called in shock as he gazed at Naruto who had a small smile on his lips. "You bastard! You killed him!"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I simply knocked him out. I see no reason to kill him when he is simply fighting under your command. He's a powerful warrior, maybe one day we could fight again," Naruto shrugged as he glanced towards an impressed Aayla. "Now a deal is a…"

"Th-this is not over!" Leon growled as he stood back up. Naruto and Aayla looked surprised while Herbus had a wide grin on his face. With his only arm, Leon reached back and pulled out his claymore and rushed at Naruto. "RAAH!" Leon roared, while Naruto crouched and prepared to counter.

But before Leon could get a meter closer to Naruto and Aayla, he was suddenly sent skidding with a grunt, due to abdomen being backhanded. The lion kneeled coughing, while glaring at who hit him. "Iorra! What was that for?!"

Naruto glanced around, more on alert as three more people were in the room, each of them giving him a feeling of discomfort. But the one who gave him the strongest feeling was the one who stopped Leon.

The man known as Iorra stood at 5'6 with a toned muscle build. He had pale skin, messy shoulder length pitch black hair and a blank expression. His upper lip was black, with his eyes being a melancholic jade green, his mouth was set into a frown. He wore a white armor chest plate that looked like a second skin, with it he wore ebony black forearm guards. For bottoms he wore black pants with boots. Tucked at his left side was a long double edged sword, while on his right was his white closed helmet which only had an open visor for the eyes, it also had ears, like a bat which was strange to him.

"You were being an idiot!" One of the others stated harshly, this one was male. Naruto glanced over to the person to see it was an indeed a man. He stood about 6'3 with olive green skin and a muscular body. He had shoulder length black hair, two fangs jutting from his bottom lip. He wore a chest armor plate with a battle skirt and boots. Strapped to his back was double bladed-doubled edged sword. Naruto was able to tell this man was an Orc, a powerful one at that. He was standing beside Herbus, glaring at Leon.

The third person was silent, standing a bit away from them all, leaning against a pillar. They were covered up from head to toe in robes and armor, though from their build Naruto could tell it was a male. His robes were pitch black, covering his face though allowing people to see his golden amber eyes. He had silver gauntlents, shinguards and chest plate clasped to his body, two daggers stationed on each hip, with a bow and quiver strapped to his back.

"Shut up Oras! No one asked you!" Leon growled at the orc, before turning towards the robed man who began speaking.

"Apparently you do not know who this is," the man spoke with a calm soft tone. "This is Naruto, the Monster Hunter," he titled and Naruto gave a light unnoticeable smirk. "He is the one who slayed the Kraken, and recently the Nemean Lion," he finished. "Surely, he is skilled enough to have killed you, Leon,"

"I don't believe I asked for your input either Sarias!" Leon snarled at the robed man who gave a shrug. Leon then turned his gazed towards Naruto then towards Iorra. "I can beat him! Just let me…"

_Click…_

_**SPLASH!**_

"I-Iorra?" Leon gasped as the upper part of his body landed on the ground while the lower part fell as well. Iorra sheathed his sword, his eyes never leaving Naruto's who was shocked at the display of cruelty. Even Aayla was surprised by this, but she kept her expression blank.

"You are no good to me with one arm, Leon," Iorra stated coolly. His tone was blank, cold, calm and uncaring. "May father have some kind of mercy on your soul," Iorra muttered as the life started to fade from Leon's eyes.

"Why did you do that?!" Naruto demanded as he stepped forward earning a raised brow from Oras, while Iorra looked on. "He was your teammate wasn't he?! Your partner! How could you just kill him like that?!" The blond roared.

"Heh, are you stupid?" Oras laughed, the Orc walked over to Leon's upper half and kicked him in the face. "He was useless without his arm, and with all those wounds you inflicted on him. Stupid Lion wouldn't have lasted through the week with all that damage," Oras smirked. "Iorra here simply put him out of his misery and made things easier on us,"

"You...you bastards!" Naruto snarled as he rushed at towards them, his eyes now blood red. Iorra narrowed his eyes slightly and put his hand up, stopping Oras and Sarias from intervening. "RAH!" Naruto roared as he raised Totsuka and brought it down upon Iorra, however it was simply blocked by the man, as he had stopped the blade with two fingers.

The result was a shockwave of red and dark green aura. Aayla's eyes widened as she was pushed back a bit, though Oras and Sairas were completely still. Herbus however was trying to go flying, holding onto his throne.

'_**What the hell**_?' Kurama thought in surprise. Naruto grimaced as he pressed against Iorra's fingers, but was making no kind of progress in even cutting the man. Iorra raised a finger and tapped the blade, causing Kurama's eyes to widen in shock '_**SHIT!**_'

"Ugh!" Naruto gasped as blood exploded from his back, as if someone slashed his back from behind. Iorra then pushed Naruto back slightly, and as a result the blond went flying, headed towards Aayla who managed to catch him, however she fell to the ground and slid across it, leaving a trail of Naruto's blood.

"How interesting," Iorra muttered to himself. "We are alike, you and I," Iorra spoke to a barely conscious Naruto, who glared at Iorra with tired angry eyes. "Both children of gods from Shinto," Iorra muttered. "But...unlike you, I have the favor of my parent," Iorra stated. "And for that I am stronger,"

Iorra then focused his attention on Aayla and spoke, "Leave. I shall grant you this one and only opportunity," Iorra allowed. Aayla stood up and carried Naruto on her shoulders before leaving the room.

"What?! Why'd you let them escape?! I WON THE BET!" Herbus complained but Iorra turned to him with a blank glare, silencing the imp. "N-never mind," Herbus murmured. Oras gave a chuckle before he looked towards where Aayla left.

"Why did you let them go?" Oras asked his leader who began walking to his quarters.

"Because he is not at the level to fight me. He will come back, and when he does, I will finally know, exactly why I exist," Iorra stated before he left the room. The three watched Iorra walk off, and Oras shook his head.

"I don't think I will ever understand Iorra," Oras muttered and Sairas gave a chuckle, shaking his head.

"You are not meant too,"

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Naruto wondered, as he woke up to find himself in a comfortable large bed. Looking around, he saw that he was in a room, though it was rather plain as it had no decorations. Leaving the bed, he discovered he was completely naked, which was strange but he didn't question it.<p>

"Kurama?" Naruto called out, but he could not sense the fox spirits presence. He walked towards the door, and opened it, only to be greeted to a bright light. Shielding his eyes, he walked forward. After a few moments he looked around to see he was now completely in a white space. "Okay, where the hell am I?" he grumbled.

"Naruto-kun," he heard a soft calm voice. His ears perked up, and he turned around to be greeted to the very person he wanted to meet the most. Right in front of him was his mother, but to his embarassement, she was dressed in a very beautiful orange kimono while he was still completely naked.

"M-mom I…"

"Shh," she whispered, closing most of the distance between them, pressing a finger to his lips. "It's okay sweet heart," she told him while rubbing his whiskered cheeks. "There is no need to be ashamed...no need to hide," he gave a slow nod.

"Where are we mom? How did I…"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but...I can't keep it inside anymore," she interrupted with tearful eyes. He looked confused and worried and was going to speak, but she beat him to it, "Forgive me," she whispered.

"Mom what are you-mmphf!"

Imagine his complete and utter shock, when his own mother pressed her lips against his in a fierce passionate loving kiss.

Imagine his complete and utter shock, when his own mother, slid her tongue into his mouth to greet his.

Imagine his utter confusion…

That he loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends that action packed chapter. As usual hope you guys enjoyed it and the fact I updated two chapters in one day! How awesome am I? Pretty awesome.<strong>

**Anyway, so if you guys didn't notice, I based Iorra off a certain badass character. The reason why? Because I won't be doing the whole series, it would take too long. The only whole series I might do that is actually long is NARUTO. But then again I might not! HA!**

**But anyway, there will be characters that come from long ongoing series, or long completed series that I like and will interact with Naruto. Iorra is one of them, and usually they will probably be Demigods, like Naruto…why? Well because I want them to be.**

**NaruKushi has finally been made official! YAY! But enjoy while you can because it won't last long. HAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, this chapter was too show that Naruto is pretty strong…but he can't beat everybody. And this will simply encourage him to get stronger and get passed his limits. There has to be struggle before he just becomes insanely god like, it will happen in time…in fact…no it won't. Because what fun is it if he can beat all of his opponents in one strike?! NOT FUN AT ALL!**

**So…Naruto will never beat all of his opponents easily. If that is a problem for you, go find another god-like Naruto story that is able to do that, trust me there are plenty.**

**Anyway…**

**Bye.**


End file.
